


Dragon Age Inquisition: Legend of the Dovahkiin

by the_unknown_spirit



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_unknown_spirit/pseuds/the_unknown_spirit
Summary: As the war between the Inquisition and Corypheus intensifies, an aging Dragonborn decides to start yet another adventure. One that will take him far from his cold, snowy homeland of Skyrim and send him headfirst into a world on the brink of total chaos. How will Thedas react when the most powerful man in all of Tamriel makes himself known? Only time will tell.





	1. Atmora

As a huge blast of freezing wind from the blizzard hit his tent, Hardvak's sigh rose back to his face in the form of white smoke. The sound of which annoyed him more than it should've. He lived in the cold for most of his life and for so for something as menial as that to annoy him proved that he had been away from civilization for too long of a time. Sure, Atmora had always been on his places to visit since he was a kid but if he had known that absolutely nothing was out here…Well. At the very least, he would've brought some company.

Of course, visiting at this particular time hadn't been his idea. No, that honor went to his highness, Titus Mede. Emperor of the Empire and an all-around pain to deal with it.

Hardvak sighed again. He knew he really shouldn't talk about the man that way. He was certain if the two just sat down to chat he'd be a decent enough guy. It wasn't the emperor's fault that the only times they met were under less than friendly circumstances. First, the attempted assassination of his cousin then himself. Then when Skyrim formally announced its independence. And then finally, little over a month ago when he sought him out personally for a favor.

Now Hardvak didn't have to accept. And looking at where he was now, alone in cold in his ancestral homeland, he probably shouldn't have. But the aging man looked like he was just barely holding it together. His once burning energy that resonated despite his elderly appearance, had dwindled to an ember. Like it was powering an old puppet rather than a mortal man. The Aldmeri Dominion re-declaring war on the Empire had doubtless taken its toll on the bastard.

So, with that in mind, Hardvak's sappy heart couldn't help but feel for the old man so he accepted. And with his bag packed, he set off on yet another quest. Crossing the northern sea and arriving at the frozen homeland of Ysgrammor and Talos themselves about three weeks ago. Searching for what was supposed to be an Imperial outpost somewhere in the wilderness.

His ears took note of the moans of a dying wind and he quickly exited his tent to look around. As expected, absolutely nothing had changed. The ground around still remained frozen solid and covered with snow and still expanded out in all directions for gods know how many miles. Granted the sky above was still filled with clouds which prevented the sun from shining down and reflecting on the snow so scratch that, one thing had changed. He sighed yet again and folded his tent back up before continuing on. He looked down at the clothes and cloak that kept him warm and made it a point to head to Solstheim after this mission and thank Frea and the Skaal for the clothes they gave him. True to her word, they kept a man warm even in the coldest area on the planet despite how itchy they were.

To be fair that may have been more him than the clothes. He had heard that as you enter twilight years your skin begins to change more than you want and since he had turned fifty yesterday, he officially admitted himself into that category."Happy birthday to me….." He grumbled as his trek continued. Despite the complaints, and the boredom such a journey had brought him so far. He was actually somewhat grateful for the isolation that Atmora brought.

Places like these, which was kindly for white empty flat plains of ice devoid of all life, allowed him to really think about things. Fifty years old. That was a long time for someone who still adventured for a living. Ten years more so than a certain Harbinger whom he had the courtesy of knowing in life. If that man felt ancient back then, He wondered how he would feel right now. The thought brought a smile to his face as he remembered not only Kodlack, but Aela, Vilkas, Farkas, Skjor, and all the other Companions whom he had fought and bled with over the years. Some still alive and others who had long since passed. He made another note to stop by Whiterun after this and challenge his old Shield Brothers and Sisters to a drinking contest before focusing back on the task at hand.

After several more hours of trekking through an empty wasteland, he finally came to his destination. A small camp composed of a single large brown tent. With a thankful sigh, Hardvak entered through it expecting to see somebody. It didn't matter who. When he didn't see said somebody, he immediately assumed that he was out studying whatever it was that the Emperor asked him to study, which would be the same thing he had asked Hardvak to look into. Sure enough, he found a note on a nearly empty table.

_My lord Dragonborn,_

_If you're reading this I'm glad you arrived in one piece. I would like to apologize for my absence but not long after I brought word to the Emperor, the anomaly began to act strangely. Fluctuating on and off for hours on end. You'll find it and me, a half a day's journey to the north, if you can bring some food, I would greatly appreciate it. My thanks._

_Seric._

Of course, he had to walk some more. His sigh morphed into curses and angrily pulled scroll from his backpack. Channeling some Magika through it, the scroll unrolled and exploded in white blinding light. When it faded, he heard several hard thuds and saw several pieces of armor now in the floor.

"I'll have to tell J'zargo that these storage scrolls actually work," Hardvak said actually impressed at the mage's latest invention. The Khajit had come quite a long way since the malfunctioning fire scrolls. Hardvak quickly slipped on a modest set of steel-plated armor on, because since when were fluctuating anomalies ever a good thing; and exited the tent to resume his trek. Soon enough, his thoughts began to drift yet again only this time to a thing he usually didn't think about. The future.

Did he really want to keep doing this? For a huge part of his life, he had lived the life he had always wanted. A life of adventure, exploration, violence, excitement, politics, warfare, in short, all the elements of a life that would make a great story. But such a way of life had its costs. Whenever he came home to any of his houses, he immediately noticed how quiet things were. Nobody there to criticize him for being late, nobody to shout at him for getting blood on the floor, nobody to ask how his day was and annoy him with a hundred questions of the outside world. Pretty much all the things he had seen families go throughout in his travels through Skyrim and beyond.

Yep, everything he was initially glad he didn't have to go through, was now something he wished he had. He laughed at how sappy it sounded. But he had always been a little sappy. How else do you get the nickname " the Heroic"?

Still though, sappy or not, he admitted to himself for the first time that an adventurer death might not be what he wanted. Maybe he would be content dying in a bed somewhere if he ever did make it back to a bed of his own. Here, Hardvak found himself at a crossroads. The Emperor had given him this mission because he was worried about the Thalmor creating a weapon to be used on the Empire. But if he had to guess by reading the notes he was given before leaving. Seric was describing a portal. And a unique one at that. Said uniqueness stemmed from the fact that what the researcher wrote, read like a picture of a Gate of Oblivion.

Now Hardvak hadn't been alive when Oblvioin Crisis went down but he had always held a mild curiosity about the subject so when he read up about them for a mission, he ended up reading about whole armies of Daedra soldiers could charge through at any moment. Wreaking havoc and death onto anyone and anything in their sights.

To put it simply, if this was indeed a Gate to Oblivion, and it was activated, and whole armies and can move through it, odds are he and all of Tamriel were going to be facing another invasion.

Now he could've brought this to the Emperor's attention before he left but he didn't. He could've organized his allies across Skyrim and have them come with to quell the potential threat but he didn't. He just set out on his own for the coldest land on Nirn without a word and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. His working theory was that a part of him wanted to go out as a hero would. Fighting an army of monsters for Tamriel. An exciting end to an exciting story. That way of dying still had its merits even as he wondered if that's still what he wanted. The wind began to pick up again.

"LOK VAH KOOR" Hardvak shouted not eager to walk into another blizzard. As his powerful echo spread out through the air, the blizzard began to dissipate rapidly until it disappeared from existence completely. With the air around him clear, his journey continued. When the sun began to set on his on the horizon, he finally caught sight of the anomaly.

It was a massive structure rising high above the flat sheets of snow and ice and styled in a manner that was strikingly similar to a Gate of Oblivion. There was just one problem, where the two spires of an Oblivion Gate were supposed to be black and have an almost alive look to them where instead metallic and had an almost golden color to them and where a red portal was supposed to be, instead, a solid blue one existed. It took a full three seconds for Hardvak to groan in realization.

"Dwemer. Because why not…" He grumbled continuing towards the object. Soon another tent came into view, and just outside it stood the man he was supposed to contact.

"I was beginning to wonder if anyone else was on this damn continent," Hardvak called out to the man. He wore a standard hooded blue cloak he had seen countless other mages wear but when he turned around and spoke back to him, he revealed something no other mage ever had. The face of someone who was dead.

"Yes. I do apologize for your journey." The man said in a raspy voice that was identical to the man Hardvak had known. A man he had watched crumble away to ash so many years ago. "But I felt you would want to see this."

"Septimus?!" Hardvak asked taking off his helmet to see clearly. His widened eyes amused the fallen mage.

"Good to see you again Dragonborn," Septimus replied with a small bow. "You've gotten older."

"And you…. haven't," Hardvak replied steadying himself and raising his guard. Septimus laughed and for the first time, Hardvak realized that the madness that had once infected his voice was gone.

"Yes. Well, it seems that I still had some use in this world after all." Septimus looked down to his body. It was uncommonly pale. Even more so than Atmora could make it. So, he was still dead or at least mostly dead. From there, It didn't take a genius to know that magic was responsible for his appearance here.

"Should I be expecting Mora to join us?" Hardvak asked turning his head, waiting for the tentacled Daedric Prince to show himself in one form or another.

"No. Fortunately not," Septimus replied with a firmness in his voice that made it sound alien. He seemed certain this wasn't the work of a Daedric lord. "As for how…That reason still eludes me."

"But you're sure Mora's not behind it?" Hardvak asked again. When Septimus nodded, he lowered his weapon slightly. "Fine. Still though your back from the dead. Not exactly something that happens to a lot of people." Hardvak smiled.

"No, but unlike most, I seem to be better for it. My madness from the Elder Scroll, it's gone." Septimus said in what almost sounded like a happy tone. He pointed to his mind and gave a smile. "I haven't thought so clearly in a long, long time."

"I'm happy for you," Hardvak said glad to see the man seemingly at ease. "Your colleagues back home will be overjoyed to see you. We'll leave after…." Hardvak noticed the mage's smile dimmed at his words and realized that going home wasn't an option for him. "You can't come back. Can you?"

Septimus shook his head yet still held his smile. "Despite my predicament, it is good to think freely again."

"What predicament?" Hardvak asked. Septimus tone's flipped when he replied.

"I…. don't think I have much time left." Septimus breathed. "When I awoke here on Atmora, a powerful voice echoed throughout my mind that I needed to bring you here. One that I haven't heard before or since. And once you were here…that I would return to my rest." Septimus said in a sad yet peaceful tone. Hardvak frowned with pity at the man's position.

"Can I do something to help?" Hardvak asked. "Maybe there's a way to prolong-"

Septimus raised his hand to silence him. "I appreciate the offer Dragonborn. More than you know." He gave a thankful smile as he remembered the kindness the Dragonborn was capable of. "But, I think this is beyond even your power." Septimus' gaze then switched to the massive structure before them. "Put me out of your mind and listen well. Whenever the anomaly fluctuates it sends out a powerful burst of magic that spirals out across Atmora creating blizzards."

"I noticed," Hardvak replied remembering the last blizzard as he looked upon the structure with awe. "So, it's safe to say the thing's unstable. Any idea what activated it?"

"None." Septimus sighed. "At least nothing on this side of the gateway."

"This side…." Hardvak repeated realizing what Septimus meant. "You think someone's trying to come through?"

"It's my working hypothesis, yes." Septimus ran his fingers through his beard. "As for whom it is and why…" He looked back to Hardvak who grumbled.

"You need me to figure that out."

Septimus nodded. "And the quickest way to do that was through a letter to the emperor of a Thalmor plot."

"So you're Seric then?" Hardvak asked raising the note he found.

"Oh no. That poor boy went home a week ago. I've been running his outpost ever since. Just been using his name." Septimus said with a small amount of wry in his voice. Hardvak chuckled at the man before replying.

"I wish I had known you like this," Hardvak said remembering the shell of the man he had met before. Lost in his own scattered mind, looking for answers to questions that shouldn't be asked.

"Yes. I did sort of lose it at the end of my life didn't I?" Septimus said in sad remembrance. "What was it I used to say? Dig, Dwemer, in the beyond. I'll know you're lost unknown and rise to your depths." Septimus said mimicking his old madness.

Hardvak laughed at the joke before remembering. "I guess you haven't had anything to eat then. Right?" Septimus shook his head allowing him to continue."Well then. Here." Hardvak said tossing him something. Septimus caught it and smiled.

"Dragonborn…thank you." He said biting into the sweet roll.

"If you're going to face the gods soon. Best not do it on an empty stomach.." Hardvak said with a smile of his own as Septimus finished. Almost as soon as he did, however, his body once began to shift to an all too familiar sight.

"I appear my time is at an end," Septimus said as he watched his lower half begin to crumble seemingly unfeeling towards it. Hardvak started to move and intervene almost on instinct but a raised hand from Septimus stopped him.

"One last thing Dragonborn," Septimus said as his body withered. "Be careful. I know not what lies beyond that portal nor of the voice that resurrected me but I can't imagine it bodes well for you or Nirn."

"That's usually how these things work out." Hardvak nodded. "Can't say I like the idea of charging through a portal though. That voice you heard specify if I had to go through or wait?"

Septimus gave a knowing smile." Actually, it said your sense of adventure would get the better of you." Hardvak's raised eyebrows gave Septimus one last laugh. "Farewell, my friend," Septimus said with a wave before vanishing into a pile of ash. Hardvak stood alone there for several seconds with a frown before replying.

"Be at peace Septimus." Hardvak breathed. Wishing the soul of the man well wherever he ended up before shifting his gaze toward the gate just in time for a fluctuation.

The air around him began to move forward at a rapid pace until the wind began to hiss around his ears and the cold dripped down to obscene temperatures even for Atmora. It was there standing several feet away, the previously blue portal shifted to a light green color and Hardvak made a choice of either getting out of the way or charging in. And right then regrettably or not, his Nord blood kicked in. With a proud yell, He charged through the powerful winds and just before reached the entrance he shouted yet again.

"WULD NAH KEST" He screamed as he shot forward like an arrow from a bow and into the portal.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. Pretty fun chapter to write honestly. Hope you guys thought so too. See ya later.**


	2. In Your Heart Shall Thuum

Rayara took in a breath of newly minted night air as the sun faded from the sky. Moments later, several bonfires lit up all across Haven in what was rightfully a celebratory event. It had taken time, a monumental amount of effort, and more than a few bodies, but they had done it. They had closed a huge dimensional rift that sat several hundred feet in the sky above the ruins what had once been the Conclave. Otherwise known as The Breach. After an exhausting mission to gain the Rebel Mage's trust and aid and with the backing of many Templars who favored following the route to peace rather than obstructing it, the still fledgling Inquisition had proceeded to complete one of its founding goals. Now, with the one thing out of the way, the Inquisition could move on to the much harder task of trying to restore order to a world that for one reason or another didn't seem to care for it

She breathed out a sigh and smiled as the weight of such an endeavor still refused to fall on her shoulders. She still couldn't believe that this wasn't all a dream sometimes. Going from a relatively low ranking soldier in the Trevelyan family to one of the most senior members of the Inquisition would've been a flimsy story in it of itself. Throw in some sort of magical spell that gave her the ability to seal portals to the fade, as well as going on a mission to retrieve the mages of Redcliffe that involved traveling a year into the future and now it was just laughable.

Laughable or not, She knew that she wasn't even done with a third of the job that now presented itself. The Inquisition still needed to build up its forces, deal with the civil war in Orlais, figure out why the Templars organization went rouge from the Chantry. Their problems didn't end with the Breach. No, there was still plenty of work to be done. But even as that fact remained the same, the smiles on the people below her were more than worth it. The nearest bonfire had about five or six people dancing, drinking, and laughing to the wonderful instrumentals of a nearby musician.

"Empress of Fire." Rayara thought back to the countless times she had heard that melody. She had always thought it was a nice tune. It was catchy, upbeat, and one hell of a toe-tapper. A song that rightly sounded celebratory and fitted the mood of Haven perfectly. She smiled at the faces of the joyful people below her and came to a realization. There would be time to think about the future but now was a time to just take a breath and celebrate. She was just about to go down and join the rest of them before she heard footsteps cracking through the snow coming up from behind her. Within seconds, the woman who was probably the most responsible for the Inquisition existing, clad in her signature Seeker armor walked up to her.

"Cassandra." She said in a greeting tone. Cassandra replied with a slight nod of greeting before speaking.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scared but calm. The Breach is sealed." She said glaring to the point in the sky where the Breach once floated before looking back over to Rayara. "We've reports of lingering rifts. And many questions remain. But this was a victory. "

"How many times do you think you get to say that?" Rayara asked with a small smile.

"Not many, unfortunately," Cassandra replied her stern face loosening. "But I guess it makes the moments when I can all the better."

"Hold on to that feeling. Something tells me it's only gonna get harder from here." Rayara sighed. The pair stood in silence and watched the festivities going on below them for several minutes before Rayara lightly punchedCassandra's shoulder. "Hey, we can't just let them celebrate on their own."

"What do you suggest?" Cassandra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sera and Iron Bull are having a drinking competition. How about we show them how it's done?" Rayara said with a wry smile.

Cassandra's eyes shifted to a look that said: "Are you serious?" Before smiling back. "Very well." Rayara nodded in accepting and the pair made their way towards the nearby tavern. They got a whole two steps before the sound of alarm bells echoed through Haven destroying whatever celebratory music had been playing. Cassandra and Rayara looked at each other seemingly confused before a familiar voice cried out.

"Forces approaching! To arms!"

Cassandra and Rayara took off towards the voice, plowing through the now scurrying merrymakers before stopping at the main gate. There, they saw the originator of the voice, General Cullen, and Ambassador Josephine standing along with a few armed guards.

"Cullen?!" Cassandra asked alarmed and needing information. Cullen replied almost before she finished.

"One watch guard reporting. There's a massive force on its way to Haven. The bulk of which is over the mountain." He said pointing out towards the towering rock in question.

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked. Doubtlessly knowing who it would be if given a description.

"None," Cullen said plainly.

"None?" Josephine asked more shocked than worried.

Rayara looked out towards the confused faces of all present and sighed yet again. "Great." She groaned before loud clanging of metal and screams of pain came from just outside the gate. The guards, Cullen and Cassandra steeled themselves for what was about to come through but when nothing did they moved closer to it.

"I can't come in unless you open!" An alarmed young voice called out from the other side. Rayara immediately unlocked the gate and tore it open to reveal a young boy in a green shirt and pants with a large farmer's hat on cut the throat of an assailant. Rayara moved over to him and he spoke again.

"I'm Cole. I came to warn you. To help." He said in a rather calm voice considering his age. Rayara looked around at the other bodies that surrounded the gate. The kid at least knew what he was doing.

"What's going on?!" Rayara asked Cole.

"The Templars come to kill you." He replied simply.

"Templars?! Is this how the Order responds to our talks with the Mages?! Attacking blindly?!" Cullen asked confused and angry at how his former organization could be so stupid.

"The Red Templars went to the Elder One," Cole said next speaking back up after Cullen's outburst. The name Elder One earned a vengeful glare from Rayara who looked at Cole for further elaboration. Noticing the look, he continued.

"You know him. He knows you. You took his mages." Cole spoke before pointing to a nearby hill just under the mountain the Templars were marching over. "There."

Cullen and Rayara squinted towards the object and began to make out two figures. One a seemingly human man with a strange looking sword who Cullen apparently recognized.

"I know that man. But this Elder One?" Cullen's voice stopped in his throat as his eyes looked over and saw towering monstrous shape stand next to the human and gaze right back towards not him but Rayara who returned the glare.

"He's very angry you took his mages," Cole said slightly shifting as if he could feel the glare coming from the monster.

"And here I thought, he would like it," Rayara replied giving Cole an annoyed look before turning to Cullen. "Give me a plan. Anything."

"Haven is no fortress," Cullen said acknowledging the obvious. " If we're going to withstand this monster, we must control the battle." Rayara and Cassandra nodded in understanding before Cullen pointed out towards a few nearby trebuchets just outside the settlement. "Get out there and hit that force with everything you can."

"Josephine. Find Leliana, and get all civilians to the Chantry building. Everyone else. Solas, Blackwall, Varic, Sera, Viviene, Dorian, Bull, tell them to get to the trebuchets and start firing towards the army." Rayara ordered before charging off with Cassandra to the nearest one. Josephine nodded moving swiftly back into Haven as a huge number of Mages exited and stood before Cullen ready to fight.

"Mages! You have sanction to engage them. This army is commanded by Sampson and he's not going to make it easy. Inquisition, for the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!" He said raising his sword to cheers and battle yells as he and men behind him charged forth into the swelling ranks of the Red Templar army. 

* * *

Green. That's all there was. Just the color green in different shades. No sound no images. Nothing but green. Hardvak moved his mouth to yell to at least hear his voice but no sound emerged. He did so again and again but to no avail. Just silence and the damn color green. Time passed, he had no clue how much but he knew it was passing before the green began to fade replaced with a light blue that surrounded him and a pale white below him. Suddenly he began to hear and feel the wind crash against his body and ears as the white seemed to get closer towards him at an alarming pace. Then it finally hit him that he was falling. He yelled once again to make sure this wasn't a trick and when he heard his own grisly voice, he began to panic. He fell through what he now realized were clouds until he finally got a bird's eye view of the ground below.

There was a battle raging on. A huge force of black and red stood out from the rest of the white snow surrounding them. It seemed to be attacking a settlement based on the opposite end of the valley but he couldn't be sure. As the ground began to get to close for comfort however he shifted his focus.

"FEIM ZII GRON" Hardvak quickly shouted as he flailed his arms about trying to steady himself. Luckily the shout took hold and his body shifted to that of a ghost before crashing into the snow and rocks below. Leaving a small impact similar to a boulder hitting the ground. For several minutes, he didn't move, staring back towards the sky he had just fallen from with a trance-like face. Finally, the shout wore off and he realized that he was in the middle of a battle with a blood thirty yell echoing from nearby.

He picked himself up making sure none of his things had been lost from the portal and immediately walked out of the crater. From where he landed he had a pretty good vantage point of the invading army. They must've numbered in the thousands, each heavily armed and rather intimidating. He once again looked over to the settlement just in time to see several large boulders rise into the air and descend upon the invaders. The sight of which brought a smile to his face. Those guys weren't going out without a fight. Before he could gather himself any further, a small pack of the invaders must've have noticed him because they immediately charged up the small hill swords raised.

Hardvak let out a loud laugh and quickly unsheathed the steel sword from his side. "Looks like somethings never change." He said smiling under his helm. The laugh did nothing to deter the attackers however and soon surrounded him. One of them slashed at his head only to lose his hand after Hardvak sidestepped. The brute let loose a pain-filled yell only to be silenced as his own head fell into the snow shortly before the rest of his body turning white to crimson. The others attacked afterward each slashing or stabbing wildly without any sort of refinement or technique and were each easily dodged, de-handed, decapitated or all three. Hardvak began to wonder why he had needed to draw his sword when one of them got a little to close for comfort. A blade of a strange sword embedded itself on his right gauntlet causing Hardvak to grunt in more annoyance than the pain before turning his helmeted face towards the assailant. Taking in his rather, "out there" armor design, Hardvak spoke a single word.

"FUS" a small blast of wind launched the attacker back until he collided with his remaining fellow soldiers knocking them down and falling unceremoniously down the hill. Doubtless that they would be back soon, Hardvak looked back over to the settlement just in time to see another trebuchet toss a projectile. Only this one was aimed specifically towards his area. He wondered why before looking behind him and seeing a rather huge amount of snow on the mountain above him. "Smart." He said with a smile before running with all his might to get off the way of what would come his way next.

The projectile slammed into the mountainside and soon enough, all that snow began to slide down straight towards the invading army swallowing up huge portions of the Templar army.

* * *

"Good shot Ray." Varic said shooting down another Templar as several other surrounding soldiers cheered in agreement.

"Good thinking. But now we have to move." Solas spoke. Rayara nodded in agreement and started back to the gate before a loud rage-filled screech echoed through the area. They all looked around for its origin when one soldier looked up and saw it.

"Dragon!" The man said before he and the trebuchet we're destroyed in a blaze of red light. The resulting explosion blasted back the rest of them several feet.

"That's just messed up!" Bull yelled picking himself up.

"You don't need to tell me that," Varic grumbled in agreement.

"Let's hope the others made it back inside," Rayara shouted darting back towards Haven's gate along with any other surviving soldiers. Sure enough, she saw Viviene, Sera, Cassandra, and Cole and Dorian run right through before following them through. Once inside Cullen closed and barred the gate.

"We need to get to the Chantry building. It's the only place in Haven that might hold against that beast." He said not really sounding hopeful about their odds. "At this point, just make them work for it." He said before taking off with several other troops. Another loud screech was heard just in time for a blaze of fire rained down on a nearby building. Rayara shielded her eyes from the light but luckily not her ears as sounds of pain came from inside.

"Spread out. Get as many stragglers as you can to the chantry building." Rayara ordered. taking off towards the flaming building.

"I'm not sure that's a proper use of resources," Viviene complained.

"Shut it. Assbiscuit." Sera replied doing darting back towards the tavern she had spent her time in. The others did the same spreading across all of Haven except for Solas who turned his gaze back to the Moutain where the Landslide had just occurred. He wasn't quiet sure if it had just been the impact the boulder or just an echo of the landslide, but he thought he had heard a yell from it. 

* * *

As yet another soldier fell to the ground headless, Hardvak began to get annoyed. A mountain had just fallen on these bastards and yet they were still marching towards the settlement. They were tenacious, he'd give them that but they kept getting in his way. Any thoughts of annoyance were silenced however when he heard a loud screech echo from the sky. Turning his eyes turned to the sky, his whole body froze as a huge black scaled dragon flew right over him with seemingly gaining steam for another attack on the settlement. Once it flew away. He laughed. He laughed long and hard. Of all the times he could've arrived in a new world, it had to be the time when a black dragon was attacking a small settlement. It was too funny not to laugh. His laughing continued attracting several more soldiers towards him and it stayed with him as he carved his way through them and closed in on the outskirts of the settlement.

* * *

"Quick get inside." Roderick said clutching his side in desperate attempt to stop the bleeding as he held open the chantry door. "The chantry is your shelter." He said before nearly collapsing. Luckily Cole caught him and heaved him back inside just as Rayara and the others flooded into the building and sealed the door behind them. The sight of Roderick hurt sent a shiver through Rayara more so than she thought was possible considering their rather rough history.

"He stopped a templar from getting inside. But the blade went deep. He's going to die.." Cole said sitting him down on a nearby stool.

"What a charming boy," Roderick replied almost laughing before a coughing fit seized him. Roderick cast a glance towards Rayara who returned it. Rough history or not, they were on the same side now.

"Don't feel too bad," Dorian said to Roderick. "Odds are we'll be going with you unless one of you as a dragon killing weapon in your pocket?" When no one nodded, he continued. " Wonderful. So what happens now?" Dorian asked stopping to catch his breath.

"Herald," Cullen called out as Rayara turned to see him. " Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might've earned us."

"Of course it did." Varic sighed as he reloaded his crossbow.

"I've seen an Arch-Demon. In the fade. It looked like that." Cole said adding on to the situation.

"I don't care what it looks like. The damn thing has us cornered like a cat to a mouse!" Cullen shouted back in frustration before sighing. "Look, the only thing we could do know to defeat them is to cause another landslide."

"They're inside Haven. To stop them, we'd have to…" The realization hit her harder than she cared to admit.

"You want to bury Haven?!" Blackwall yelled out to Cullen.

"And all of us with it?!" Dorian added on.

"There are no tactics we can use to make this thing survivable!" Cullen reasoned. "We're overrun. This way we can at least go out on our own terms."

"I'd prefer not going out at all if I can," Varic replied. As the argument continued, Rayara looked over to hear Cole mumbling in agreement with something Roderick must've said.

"Shut it!" She yelled out silencing the squabble and looking over to the Chancellor. "Roderick?"

"There…There is a path. You wouldn't know it unless you made the Summer Pilgrimage as I have." He said forcing himself to stand up and pointing towards a nearby door. "She must've shown me. Andraste must've shown me so I could tell you." Rayara gave a thankful nod to Roderick before looking to Cullen.

"Can you get them out?" Rayara asked.

"Yes, but….Herald, we'll be followed almost immediately." Cullen replied.

"I'm aware," Rayara said with a wink. She darted towards the chantry's entrance.

"Herald! What are you….." Cullen called out.

"You get everyone on that path and out of here." She said, grabbing a greatsword leaning against the entrance. "I'll make sure they can't follow."

"Herald!" Casandra yelled out eager to follow.

"You can't just-" Blackwall said, following before Rayara called back to them.

"Go! I'm not going to have your deaths on my conscience. "Rayara said opening the door and closing it behind her almost just as fast. Immediately she took off towards the last remaining trebuchet which happened to stand several dozen yards away and was crawling with Templars as they flowed into Haven. With a sad laugh at her odds, he unsheathed the great sword from her back and charged into the swarm. 

* * *

Eighty. He must've killed at least eighty of them by now. The number would definitely have been higher if for the fact that he was beginning to feel the effects of his age. Or maybe it was the portal affecting him. Gods only know, either way, he was getting tired. Hardvak cursed himself as he laid against a still-standing tree not fifty feet away from what must've been the last remaining trebuchet which of course was swarming with invaders and judging by the admittedly strange armored bodies of those he guessed were guarding the settlement, they had lost. While he was thinking about exactly what he was going to do next he heard what sounded like a female war cry echo across from the battlefield. He lifted his helm to get a better look and saw the origin of the scream.

A young woman. Elven by the look of it, close to average height with blood-red long hair that extended to her shoulders and armored in what looked like a chain mail jacket that covered her whole body. Despite the strange design, it looked well enough on her and what's more, she fought with such ferocity and power, that he almost saw Mjoll in her place as she cut an invader in two on her path to the remaining trebuchet. With his energy suddenly renewed he took off towards the trebuchet himself decapitating an invader from behind and letting loose a loud furious Nord Battlecry.

As Rayara finally got to the trebuchet, she froze as yell the likes of which she never heard before originated just a few yards away from her. She looked over to see a strange-looking warrior clad from head to toe in gore covered grey plate armor, carve a man in two before grabbing the Templar's sword from his prone hand and charge into ten more, reducing them to bloody armored sacks of red meat before they could surround her. Silently she thanked him for the intervention and went on to aim the trebuchet at the mountains right above Haven.

The last of Invaders fell easy enough as Hardvak finally took the time to look at the sword he had grabbed from the invader. The craftsmanship was decent but it was too unbalanced for his taste. Before he could toss it away though, a loud and a small earthquake alerted him to a newcomer. His thoughts froze however when he saw just what the newcomer looked like. A towering red spike infused monster that constantly groaned like it was in pain.

With a surprising amount of speed, it slammed it's weaponized hand down onto the ground shaking it and raising several more red spikes from the ground. Surrounding him just as the Behemoth charged towards him. Now anyone else might've panicked at the sight, and rightfully so but Hardvak simply smiled under his helm and sheathed his steel sword before freezing energy swirled around his hand. When the monster was about to come down on him, his now freezing hand released a colossal amount of freezing wind upon the monster's weapon freezing it instantly and when sidestepping when it came down on the ground and shattered into a million beast let loose another roar of pain and lingered back a few steps but not before Hardvak leaped on to its back and began to climb. The Red spikes were definitely infused into the poor soul and Hardvak sent a small glance of pity to the creature as he reached its head and unsheathed his own sword once again. In one swift cross guard motion, removed the behemoth's head from his shoulders. It fell shortly after crashing into the ground just before Hardvak leaped off. He hit the ground rolling and groaned as he got up.

He wasn't entirely sure that would work but he was glad it did. He again cast a glance over to the woman who was supposed to be aiming the trebuchet but instead saw a small fireball land in front of it blasting her back several feet. Before he could make his way over to her however several more red spiked monsters appeared granted none of them as big as the one he slew and charged towards him. 

* * *

As Rayara picked herself up and looked towards the fire, a figure began to emerge. The same towering, monstrous figure she saw on the hilltop. Before she could move to intercept him, the dragon which had been causing so much troubled landed a few yards behind her and roared angrily shaking the air around them. Before she could yet again move to intercept, the man spoke.

"Enough." He said in a powerful voice blasting her weapon from her hands with a wave of magic. "Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken no more."

"Nice to finally meet you, monster. I don't think we've been properly introduced." Rayara said standing her ground. "For starters, my name isn't Pretender."

"Mortals often use humor to mask fear. I used to do it myself." The man/monster said with no glint of nostalgia in his eye. "Know me. Know what you pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus."

* * *

As Hardvak slew the last of the creatures, he nearly collapsed as his strength began to leave him again. It seemed to come in waves almost. One second he felt fine and the next he wanted to just fall asleep. He growled and smashed his hand into the ground in frustration before looking back towards the trebuchet. It still hadn't fired. He cursed at the woman and made her way back towards it but stopped when he saw she wasn't alone. One side sat the dragon that had caused him no small amount of laughter and to the other stood…a towering, male, Hagraven. That was new. Suddenly, the Hagraven summoned a decent amount of green lightning and shot it to what looked like the woman's hand.

"This is your fault, Herald. You interrupted ritual years in the making, and not only survived but stole its purpose. That mark on your hand, what you flail at the rifts. I crafted to assault the very heavens." He heard it say as the woman fell to her knees and the light increased to almost blinding levels. Then almost as quickly as it began the light faded and the next thing he knew the Hagraven lifted the woman into the air and tossed her back against the trebuchet. By the sound, she made on impact, It must've hurt. "The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling." The words should've been said with displeasure but no such emotion came from the Hagraven's voice. " No matter I will begin again. And give this world the nation and god it deserves." It growled and the dragon closed in on her.

That was about enough. He steadied himself and once again charged towards his foes. Hearing the footsteps, the dragon reared its head and screeched at him but unfortunately, he screeched back.

"FUS RO DAH!" Hardvak yelled from the top of his lungs and suddenly a powerful blast of air knocked back both the dragon and the Hagraven off their feet and back several feet. Not taking the time to process what she saw, Rayara then activated the trebuchet and launched the boulder towards the nearby mountain. As expected, the snow began to fall immediately and she started running towards a small crevasse in the earth. Hardvak followed suit but turned back to see the dragon and its master rise into the air out of harm's way. With one last burst of energy, he sped forward towards the woman and pushed himself into the crevasse just before the snow collapsed around them.


	3. Meeting the Inquisition

When Rayara finally began to stir, the pain was the first thing that greeted her. Her entire body wracked with it but the worst was around her arm. It felt like it was entirely on fire and she could do nothing but groan at it. Then suddenly the pain began to recede. Unnaturally quickly in fact, until it was only her arm that hurt and even then it was sore instead of pulsating pain. Confused and eager to get off the cold snow filled ground, she picked herself up and noticed the other person she fell in with who leaned against a wall rubbing his own arm with opposite hand with was surrounded in a glowing light the likes of which she had never seen. After a minute or two, he noticed her as well though he kept his attention on her arm.

"You're a courageous girl." The stranger said. Rayara didn't reply at first instead of looking over him. He was tall, with a pale face and beard which did little to hide the scars he had received over his lifetime. Judging by how she saw him cut through Templars as if they were blades of grass, she wondered what sort of creatures might've have given them to him.

"Pretty sure you mean crazy, but thanks." She said not dropping her guard as he moved over to her. Unfortunately, she overestimated her strength and collapsed back onto the ground. Her groan of annoyance caused the stranger to laugh as the light faded from his hand and he crossed both of his arms. The pointed ears on her head did all but prove his guess right. Though what kind of elf she was, he wasn't sure. Most elves back home didn't have light red tattoos across their faces in a pattern he couldn't recognize. Or were they even called elves here? He sighed at the reminder that this world was completely new to him.

"I'd take it easy if I were you. Your fall was worse than mine. You broke a few bones." He said as she growled at herself to get up.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who pushed me in." She said as she struggled to stand. "And if I broke some bones, how am I able to move now?" She asked.

"Your welcome." Was his response with a grumble about being ungrateful.

"You healed me?" She asked.

"No. I stood by and watched a woman who dropped a mountain on us moan and groan annoyingly. Of course, I healed you." The stranger said. "Mostly anyway."

Rayara finally managed to stand up straight again and managed to get a few steps under her belt before losing her balance yet again. This time before she hit the ground, a pair of blood-spattered gauntlets steadied her. She looked over to the stranger who threw her arm over his neck and motioned for her to lean on him. Reluctantly, she did so.

"There you go. You know stubbornness isn't exactly a good quality." He said as he began to move forward through the shaft.

"It's worked for me so far." Rayara retorted.

"I noticed. Sapped of energy, sore, leaning on a stranger. It's working all right."

Rayara narrowed her eyes. "Do you enjoy being a smart-ass?"

"Immensely." The stranger replied.

"I was going to say something to them before you blasted them, by the way." She grumbled.

The man chuckled. "Trust me, girl. The lines never sound as good as they are in your head."

A small silence fell on the two as the walked through the tunnel eager to find an exit. Finally, Rayara spoke again. "So what brought you to Haven? Were you here to join the Inquisition?"

"I sort of fell into things." The man said knowing that telling her how he fell out of the sky might be liable to make her not trust him. " I saw that a battle was going on, so I got involved."

"What made you take our side? We weren't exactly well equipped." Rayara asked.

"I've always admired an underdog." He said. "I was one myself for a while."

"So you saw a battle going on. And picked sides purely based on which side seemed more likely to lose." Rayara said summing up his thinking with a slight chuckle.

"Well…..I would've if they hadn't attacked me first." The man said before chuckling himself. Rayara looked over the man once again, starting to wonder if he actually existed.

"Anyway, I think it's time we greet each other properly," The stranger replied staring at her through his helm. "I'm Hardvak."

Rayara noticed the stare and replied with a small nod. "Rayara Trevelyan. Charmed to meet you."

"Trevelyan? Interesting family name. Is it elvish?" Hardvak said lightly laughing as he said it over and over.

"From the Free Marches actually." Rayara corrected. "My looks come from my mothers' side. Rayla Lavellan."

"Halfbreed huh?"Hardvak summed up cracking some ice beneath his boot. "Neat."

"Not exactly how I'd put it but yeah. What about you? You don't have a last name?" Rayara asked. He was quiet for a moment before replying.

"No. Actually, I don't. Mostly went by just Hardvak though a few started calling me Dovahkiin."

"Hardvak Dovahkiin?" Rayara asked aloud with a laugh of her own. "Where'd you get it?"

"Long story," Hardvak said as the pair turned a corner and entered what looked like a cave exit through an unusually large amount of snow was blowing in. "Looks like a blizzard rolled in."

"Great," Rayara replied noticeably lacking in enthusiasm. The pair continued on towards the exit when two green blasts of green light filled the room and a pair of floating, hooded, winters monsters descended on them. Hardvak cursed and tossed Rayara to the side before pulling out his weapon. While he tried to fight them off, a familiar green glow began to emerge from her marked hand and a familiar pulsating pain along with it. Annoyed she slammed her hand on to the ground not really expecting anything to happen. Instead, a small shockwave passed through her and Hardvak and eradicated the floating monsters in an almost blinding flash of emerald light. Hardvak didn't seem to know what to make of it until he noticed the glow on her hand.

"You've really got to learn to stop your conjuring magic." He said.

"Conjuring magic?!" She asked not really sure what he meant.

"The Daedra you summoned," Hardvak said. "Don't do it when someone's trying to help you out." He said lifting her back off the ground and moving towards the cave exit. "Or did you even summon them?"

"No, I did not summon them." She said back annoyed at the accusation. "Is Daedra what you call a demon where you're from?" Rayara asked.

"I guess." He replied not really knowing what a demon was. "Though I've never seen ones that look like that before." He said as they neared the exit. As expected, the blizzard was still going strong and the howling winds drowned out any sound that might've been out there.

"You the only survivor?" He asked noticing some rapidly disappearing footprints in the snow that led straight into the storm.

"There was a secret passage that led from the Chantry to…somewhere," Rayara said after losing her balance yet again nearly dragging Hardvak with her. She grunted yet again as she was pulled back up. " My friends left that way."

"Right. In that case, we best be off." He said crouching down. "Get on."

"What?" She asked.

"You're still tired and I don't want to haul your elven ass over my shoulder when you collapse out in the blizzard." He barked back. "So get on."

With a look of annoyance, she begrudgingly agreed and fell on his back. With a groan of his own, he heaved himself and her up and began to march through the snow.

"Normally, I'd get rid of the storm." He called out to her as the wind began to drown out all other sounds. "But I don't know if the invaders are still nearby. For now, best to use it as cover."

"What do you mean? You can stop a blizzard?" She yelled back in reply.

"Long story." He screamed back as he trudged along through the snow.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes to hours and still the blizzard refused to stop as Hardvak grumbled angrily about the weight of the woman he was carrying and the fact that he was basically walking blind. Rayara, on the other hand, had fallen unconscious several minutes ago and even if she hadn't, something told him that she was just as lost as he was. A few more minutes passed and finally, he'd had enough of the wind and snow flying in his face, invaders be damned.

"LOK VAH KOOR" He shouted. Almost instantly, the wind died down and his vision became clearer as the storm clouds around them began to evaporate. They were still in the mountains, and the unfamiliar stars didn't weren't going to be helpful in finding a general direction. He spun around gazing in all directions through his helm to make sure there wasn't any unpleasant company nearby. It was clear. Nothing but snow and mountains. Several yards in front of him stood two large rocks that would make for a decent spot to camp. A nearby wolf howl startled him as he finally got between the two rocks and sat Rayara against one and he considered doing some hunting until his ears also picked up the scurrying of several footsteps through the snow. He looked down towards the opposite end of the pathway and saw several figures each with torches illuminating their faces and strange armor. Though it was the same armor he saw on several of the dead bodies outside the settlement, he had a hopeful feeling that these men were the ones Rayara was looking for.

"Hey. I believe she's with you." Hardvak called out to the appearing men and women standing aside so they could clearly see Rayara.

"She made it!" A male voice said as the group's speed increased.

"Thank the maker!" A female voice yelled next as they finally came into clearer view. Seven or eight of them all together each looking not much better than Rayara herself and each with swords raised towards him as the two who he heard speak ran right passed him and towards the girl. That may have been the first time he noticed clearly noticed how young Rayara was. She couldn't be more than twenty-three. A woman in dark blue armor heaved the elf over her shoulder and quickly ran back towards what must've been their camp. The man stayed behind and glared at him.

"Who are you?"

"An acquaintance," Hardvak replied glancing towards him and the few men with him. Despite being fairly tired, Hardvak figured he could kill the seven of them if things turned sour. "I take it you're the Inquisition she mentioned." He said chuckling at the group title. " Interesting name."

"How'd you find her?" The man asked keeping his sword pointed at him.

"Can we talk about his inside a tent?" Hardvak asked. "This place is no Atmora but it's still cold."

"Atmora?" The man said clearly confused by the name.

"Look, I brought your woman back as unharmed as I found her. Can I at least get somewhere warm before I'm interrogated?" Hardvak asked in no mood to explain just how he got here to strangers. He looked down to the blood that still remained on his armor and sighed in realization. "The blood's not from your guys."

That seemed to be enough for the leader as he lowered his weapon." Aren't you a little old to be traveling the Frostbacks on your own?" The man said with a slight tint of humor in his voice.

"I'm old, not dead," Hardvak said wiping his plated arm across his sweat covered face. "Name's Hardvak." He said before extending said arm to the man.

"Cullen." He said after a moment's silence and sheathing his sword. He accepted the hand Hardvak offered and replied. "Thank you for getting her to us."

The guards lowered their own weapons at the sight. Hardvak shrugged at the thanks.

"The girl would've gotten here on her own if she had to. She's too stubborn for her own good." He said releasing the grip. "Anyway, don't suppose you could escort me to a tent?"

"We have a settlement. This way." Cullen said walking back the way he had come. Noticeably he didn't tell his guards to stand down and they still surrounded him as Hardvak followed. The man at least knew not to be too trusting.

The walk to the camp wasn't too long and soon he was greeted with the sight of at least three or four dozen tents each with small fires burning in between them and men and women sitting or standing around them. Several eyes moved toward Hardvak's direction no doubt due to the armed guard and the blood on his armor. He chuckled aloud causing Cullen to look back at him.

"Sorry. Just realized that arriving bloodstained as all Oblivion probably wasn't the best idea." Hardvak said cradling his helm in his arm.

"Yes. Well I'd offer you some clothes but…" Cullen began.

"Relax. Just give me a tent and I'll be fine." Hardvak said with a wave of his hand. Cullen nodded and stopped in front of an empty one.

"Here you go then."

"Thanks," Hardvak replied moving past him and inside. It was bigger than the one he had used in Atmora at least so he was grateful for that. Immediately he dropped his pack he had brought with him to the ground and began the strenuous process of removing his armor.

* * *

As Cullen made his way back to the other Inner Circle members of the Inquisition, his mind was almost entirely focused on the man who had brought the Herald here. Firstly, the idea that a man that old in the face carried a fully armored woman this far from Haven was insane even if he was in shape. Secondly, the armor style the man wore was like nothing he had ever seen before. Plated armor sure but the wings on the helm made little sense as did simple, blandness to it minus the blood which of course led into the third thing. The man wasn't just covered in a little blood, there was some gore attached to it and it was rather obvious to the eye yet he walked like it was nothing. Like it was an everyday occurrence for him. That was the reason for the guards that now surrounded him. When he finally joined the rest of the inner circle, he made his thoughts known.

"I…..I don't know what to think of him yet." Cullen admitted.

"His armor design. I've never seen it before. Not in Antiva, Orlais, or Fereldan." Josephine said making her own thoughts clear.

"Then there is the blood. I'm pretty sure it's not the Inquisition's but still, there's a lot of it." Cullen said tapping his fingers on a wooden post that held up a tent. "He knows his way around a weapon."

"I don't suppose we could just ask him," Leliana asked aloud.

"Not when we have bigger things to worry about. Like what we're going to do next." Cullen said tightening his grip around the post. "In case you haven't noticed we're lost somewhere in the Frostbacks."

"You don't need to make the situation clear to me." Leliana fired back standing up immediately.

"What are you two going on about now?!" Cassandra's voice yelled out as she appeared before the group. Soon enough the four were became ensnared in what would ultimately be a long argument.

* * *

Hardvak laughed triumphantly as the last piece of armor finally came off his body. He stretched his arms into the air then rather unceremoniously, collapsed on the sleeping rag on the floor of his tent. He should've fallen asleep right then and there but for one reason or another, he didn't.

He knew he was tired. He had almost collapsed way too many times since he arrived here to say otherwise. But as the minutes passed and his eyes closed, sleep eluded him. He grumbled some rather unfriendly slurs as he sat back up and reached into his pack. Reaching inside, he pulled out the almost perfectly folded Skall clothes he had worn in Atmora from the pile of scrolls and slipped them on. He then grabbed his sword from the ground and set off to find a drink.

It looked like the soldiers that the man named Cullen had ordered to guard wear just as deflated and sapped of energy as everyone else in this camp was, seeing as how they huddle by some fire away from his tent. Not going to complain, he then began his tour of the camp. The people barely noticed him now that he was out of his armor so that made it much easier to listen in to their conversations. Some of the soldiers spoke with strange accents that confused him for a second but quickly remembered he probably the only strange one here and quickly removed it from his mind. Soon enough he found exactly what he was looking for. A small gathering of mismatched characters and the smell of a good drink. Before he could join however he needed to come to terms with the grey, one-eyed giant with horns sitting in the center.

"So she made it?" Bull asked finishing a drink and handing it to Krem.

"That's the word. Cassandra carried her right into camp." Krem replied.

"Damn. That woman's stubborn." Bull said chuckling.

"My thoughts exactly." Hardvak chimed in taking a seat opposite of Bull. He and his men looked at the man who sat down. Particularly his face which was almost pale white save for a pair of hazel eyes and a decently thick grey beard that covered his chin and extended to the top of his head in the form of bushy hair with small patches of rapidly fading black inside. There was silence for a few seconds before laughing. "You lost, old-timer?" One of them asked.

"Nope. Just looking for a place with a good drink." Hardvak replied gesturing to the bottle that now rested with Krem.

"You don't have your own?" Krem asked.

"I do. But it's going to be a bitch to go back and get it. Plus I'm eager to try something new." Hardvak said. A few chuckles went around the group and Krem smiled and tossed the bottle straight towards him. Almost immediately, he began drinking. In single motion chugged the entire bottle empty before breathing triumphantly. "Wow. That's got some flavor to it."

"Flavor? It's mead, not wine." Bull said with a chuckle at the man's response. "What's the shit you drink taste like?"

"Bland," Hardvak replied with a chuckle of his own. "Kind of abundant back home."

"Which is where exactly?" Krem asked uncorking a new bottle.

"A long way away," Hardvak replied. Krem looked suspicious but let it slide. "So you got a name geezer?"

"Hardvak." He replied with a nod of greeting. " And how old do you think I am?"

"Eighty," Krem said after some thought. Murmurs of agreement spread through the group causing Hardvak to heartily laugh.

"Wow…. I just turned fifty yesterday." Hardvak replied as slight gasps could be heard and a few cries of "bullshit."

"Damn. You look like shit for fifty." Bull said with a chuckle. "Seriously, you live in the Frostbacks all your life?"

"Something like that. Though this place isn't quite as bad." Hardvak said looking back at the surrounding snow and smiling. Bull's curiosity about the man didn't waver in the slightest as he once again took a drink.

"Fine then. How'd you get involved with the Inquisition?" Bull asked.

"I'm not," Hardvak replied finishing his drink and passing it along. "Not even really sure what that is. I just showed up when your settlement was attacked."

"You were at Haven? Didn't see you anywhere." Bull replied.

"Then something must be wrong because you have one good eye.." Hardvak pointed out. Silence engulfed the group immediately after as Bull's gaze narrowed at Nord. Hardvak sent a glare of his own and ever so slightly raised his guard.

Not a second later Bull began laughing aloud. "Shit. Not even a blink. You're a warrior aren't you?"

"Glad to be in the presence of someone who can tell without the armor," Hardvak said returning to normal as the feeling of calm returned to the group.

"So what was your kill count at Haven?" Bull asked leaning forward to hear. " Krem got close to twenty Templars and I got around fifty."

"I helped you with that last one chief," Krem said punching him in the arm.

"Okay, forty-nine." Bull said with a chuckle. Hardvak eyes shifted downward as he tried to add it up.

"Let's see. I'd say thirty." Hardvak started.

"Thirty?" Bull said with a slight nod. "That's not….."

"Thirty archers. Forty or so swordsmen. Twenty of those damn spiked monsters." Hardvak said counting on his hands as the sight of jaws dropping and eyes narrowing spread through the group. "Oh, and did any of you see the tall spike bastard?" Hardvak asked the group.

"The one with the giant mace for a hand?" Krem asked. "I watched that thing kill like twenty soldiers."

"Well, they can rest in peace then," Hardvak replied. "Brings me up to ninety-one." He finished with a small smile that only grew when he saw the faces of the people present. "It's true. Turns out they don't really know how to guard their necks." Their gobsmacked faces remained the same for several seconds after until Bull brought them back to reality.

"You're just as crazy as the Herald is Hardvak." Bull said with a smile. Hardvak widened his eyes for a brief second and nodded swiftly acting the part causing everyone around to laugh at the display. Hardvak did so himself soon as the drink came back to him. As he drank again, Bull calmed back down enough to speak.

"Well might as well tell you our names. I'm Bull." Bull said with a nod. "This Tevinter bastard is Krem." He said slapping Krem on the back. "And these frozen sons of bitches are the Chargers." Bull finished gesturing to the men that surrounded him who each nodded in greeting.

"Nice to meet you all," Hardvak replied finishing the bottle. "Glad to be in the company of warriors again."

"You won't find a better bunch of boys anywhere. " Bull said before eying the sword at Hardvak's side. "That what you used on the Templars?" Hardvak nodded in response and unsheathed it.

"It's nothing shiny but it gets the job done," Hardvak said showing the bloodstained blade.

Krem extended his hand out to grab the blade and appeared to examine it. After a minute or so, he gave it back. "That's a damn beauty right there. Perfectly balanced, pretty lightweight, despite the blood, it still looks fresh forged."

"Had an old friend make it for me. Finest blacksmith I ever knew." Hardvak replied, sheathing it. "And Templars? That the name of the invaders?"

"You really aren't from around here are you?" Bull asked back answering his question with a nod.

"I did tell you that," Hardvak replied. "So care to give a summary?"

"World's gone to shit. Demons falling from the sky. Templars gone rouge. It's just one giant mess." Krem answered, accompanied by murmurs of agreement from the group.

"The boys and I really don't need details about stuff." Bull said with a shrug. " Inquisition pay us so we go where they tell us and kill who they point to."

"Ah. Mercenaries." Hardvak replied before going quiet as other conversations among the group began to take hold. This was a strong band of warriors, they knew each other inside and out and were doubtless a force to be feared on the battlefield. But they lacked some information he needed.

He said his goodbyes and moved on to hopefully find someone who could explain just what in Oblivion was going on. His walk to him past several groups of soldiers in similar situations as the chargers but all of them seemed to be either too suspicious of him or too downtrodden to answer reasonably much to his annoyance. Someone had to at least have a map somewhere.

As he leaned against a nearby tree to think he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He shifted his gaze around before finding said watcher a few yards away. He was an elf same as Rayara, though he was bald and lacked the facial tattoos she had, who dressed in rather plain clothing compared to that of everyone else in camp. Hoping for some answers, he moved over to him. Thankfully the elf didn't run at the sight and waited patiently for Hardvak to arrive within talking distance.

"You seem confused." The elf spoke. His silver eyes piercing into him

"I could say the same for you," Hardvak replied returning the glare. Unlike almost everyone else in this camp he had met, he couldn't get a read on this guy which both puzzled and intrigued him. "Hardvak." He said with a small bow of greeting.

"Solas." The elf replied with a bow of his own. "I take it that was you I heard at Haven. The one with a loud voice?" He asked curiously.

"So you heard it huh?" Hardvak replied glad to see some emotion from the elf.

"More of an echo," Solas explained. "But nevertheless, it was magic that I've never felt before."

"Figured it would be," Hardvak replied with a sigh. "I'm not really from around here."

"In any case, what did bring you here?" Solas asked. "I don't get the sense that you joined because of belief."

"I haven't joined anything," Hardvak said grumbling in annoyance. "I've had this conversation more than enough for one day."

"Apologies," Solas replied.

"Forget it," Hardvak said with a wave. "Don't suppose you have a map with you?"

"Unfortunately not. Nor do I think anyone outside our Ambassador or Spymaster does either."

"Figures," Hardvak said sitting down in the snow to look out at the surrounding mountains. He then turned his gaze back up to the still-standing Solas. "Don't suppose you help me then?"

"What is it you wish to know?" Solas asked sitting beside him.

"The major conflicts going on in the world," Hardvak replied. "Sides. Struggles. Wars of succession. Anything you know about?" Solas' gaze didn't falter at anything he said and he even grew a small smile. "There are no shortages of those I'm afraid."

"Well. I'm not going anywhere till I know what's going on." Hardvak said looking back to the "Frostbacks" as they called them and noting that they seemed to keep going out in all directions.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'll call it a chapter here. On a side note, I was struggling which race to make the Inquisitor as I really like the human and elvish version in particular. So I just decided to screw it. She's both. Always I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. And hope to see you all at next. See ya later.**


	4. Meeting More of the Inquisition

"What would you have me tell them?" Cullen asked. "This isn't what we asked them to do!"

"We can't simply ignore this! We must find a way!" Cassandra fired back.

"And just who put you in charge?!" Cullen asked with gritted teeth at the Seeker. "We need a consensus or we have nothing."

"Please." Josephine put herself between the two fearing the two might come to blows. " We must use reason. Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we're hobbled."

"An army like that can't have come from nowhere!" Cullen's eyes shifted to Leliana.

"She didn't say it could," Leliana replied in her signature icy tone.

"Enough!" Cassandra shouted. "This is getting us nowhere!"

Mother Giselle held back a sigh at the group. True enough she'd rather no one else be at the helm of the Inquisition but that did not mean that they themselves were infallible. Now was not the time for such things. A disgruntled muttering of the word "Idiots" from the supposed unconscious body next to her seemed to be in agreement. She looked over to see Rayara lean up from her slumber with a disgruntled look on her face. "Shh," Giselle whispered. "You need your rest."

"They've been at it for hours." Rayara groaned in response. She shifted her body so her legs touched the ground.

"They have luxury thanks to you." Giselle pointed out with a shake of her head. "The enemy could not follow and with time to doubt, we turn to blame." She looked back to the arguers who had seemingly run out of energy to do so and moved away from each other. "In fighting, may threaten as much as this Corypheus."

"Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?" Rayara asked out of vain hope for some sort of good news.

"We are not sure where _we_ are," Giselle replied. "Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him." She tilted her head as new thought ran through her mind. "That, or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or, maybe he girds for another attack." She paused and let out a sigh. "I can not claim to know that creature. Only his effect on us."

Rayara let out a sigh. "I guess I rested long enough." She started to stand up when Giselle raised a hand to stop her.

"Another heated voice won't help matters. Even and especially yours." Giselle replied. When Rayara relaxed, her hand lowered. "Our leaders struggle with what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand...and fall. Only now to see her returned." She gave a warm smile to the Herald. "The more the enemy seems beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained." Rayara let slip a cynical smile at the Mother who didn't seem bothered by its appearance. "That is hard to accept, no? What we have been called to endure? What we must, perhaps, come to believe?"

"I survived the avalanche." Rayara kept her eyes toward the ground as pictures of Hardvak came to her mind. "Barely and with some help, sure. But I didn't die."

"Of course. And the dead cannot return from across the Veil." Giselle conceded. "But the people know what they saw. Or perhaps what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment and how it is remembered. "Can we truly know the heavens are not with us?"

The words of Corypehus ran through Rayara's mind at the mention of the heavens. "I take it you saw Corypehus?" Giselle nodded. "What do you think of his claims of assaulting the heavens?"

"Scripture says the Tevinter Magisters, servants of the false Old Gods, entered the fade to reach the Golden City. The seat of the Maker." Giselle explained as if she were recounting the lesson as her sermon."For their crime, they were cast out as Darkspawn. Their hubris is why we suffer the Blight and why the Maker turned from us."

Rayara nodded accepting the information, not as fact, but at least as a possible explanation. "If such is the claim of Corypheus." Giselle continued. "Then he is a monster beyond all imagining. All of mankind still suffers because of that sin. But." Another smile graced her lips. "Even if only a shred of it is true, doesn't it seem all the more likely Andraste would choose someone to rise against him?"

"Mother, I just don't see how what I believe matters." Rayara bit her lip as frustration bit into her bones. "No matter what he claims, Corypheus is a real physical threat. And..." She stood up with a frown. "And no matter what anyone else claims, I can't match him with hope alone."

Somehow, Giselle's smile didn't falter as Rayara walked away. If anything it seemed to grow as hum appeared in her voice.

* * *

With the loud voices from the arguing leaders of the Inquisition finally fading from his ears, Varic let out a grumble of frustration. They couldn't at least wait until they were someplace warmer before going for each other's throats? Was the empty freezing hills of the Frostbacks really the best place to have a long annoying argument on why the enemy kicked their asses? Varic didn't think so but then again he wouldn't be arguing about it in the first place. Shit happens. They got surprised and were beaten. If anything they should be happy that the Inquisition survived at all. Bigger groups than the Inquisition had fallen under the same odds so that alone was something worth celebrating. Okay, maybe that wasn't the right word. People had still died and they deserved to be grieved for but again that could wait until they were out of the wilderness. Couldn't it?

"Damn it," Varic said rubbing his head. The whole situation was screwed up and he was getting way too damn tired to keep thinking about it by himself. So his trusty Bianca safely stored away, he made his way over to…well anyone that could hopefully lift his spirits. As expected, it didn't look like such people existed here. No, everyone was still too dour to discuss anything other than the fact that they lost. He was just about to give up when out of the corner of his eye and just outside the main camp he saw Solas, the well-known loner, sitting and... cheerfully talking to someone. He wanted to say an Inquisition soldier but, one he wasn't wearing the armor, and two no current Inquisition soldier to his knowledge had a look of curiosity like the grey-haired man beside Solas. His own curiosity peaked when said man then looked over to him. He was elderly looking, more so than he probably liked to admit but his eyes held a calm fury to them that he had only seen in a few other people all of which had been far younger. The stare lasted for a minute or two before Solas turned his own silver eyes to Varic.

"Ah. Can I help you with something Varic?" Solas asked.

"Not particularly," Varic replied shrugging his shoulders. "Not unless you've got some sort of elven shit that can turn back time."

"I believe you'd want to speak to Dorian about that," Solas replied causing Varic to laugh and the man to look confused.

"Time travel?" The man asked. It wasn't a condescending question though which intrigued Varic, it was more like a welcomed surprise.

"I wasn't aware Thedas, had such magic." The man continued apparently really liking the name Thedas.

"Yes. Apparently, Rayara and another mage traveled a year forward in time and witnessed the future of a world without the Inquisition. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty." Solas replied.

"That's what I heard too. Which made sense, I died in it." Varic said moving towards the sitting duo. The man chuckled lightly at that and stretched his hand out to Varic.

"Hardvak." He said. Varic took it with quickly giving his own name in response.

" So, Chuckles here giving you a summary from when we were actually winning shit," Varic asked sitting in the snow alongside them.

"Among other things," Hardvak replied with a smile. "This Thedas reminds a lot of home actually."

"You sound rather happy about it," Varic replied not really getting the man's rather chipper tone.

"Most of my life revolved around things like this. Otherworldly beings claiming to be gods, civil war tearing countries apart, people suffering because of both, I came across a quote for it a while back." Hardvak said before clearing his voice to sound rather scholarly.

"New place, a new set of problems. But the idiots, ah the stay the same." Solas nodded at the phrase in agreement while Varic chuckled. This guy pretty much had the right idea.

"I'd drink to that if I had one," Varic replied walking next to him. "So your not from Thedas?"

"Nope," Hardvak replied simply. "Not even sure what Thedas looks like yet."

"Hardvak doesn't seem to know how he got here," Solas explained to Varic, though his glance at Hardvak made it apparent that he didn't buy it.

"And judging by what I saw, the timing couldn't be better.." Hardvak said rubbing his neck. "For you guys anyway."

"Why does it sound like you were at Haven?" Varic asked.

"He was," Solas replied. "He also escorted Rayara back to the camp after she stayed behind to keep the Red Templars from following."

"And just how in Andraste's name did you manage that?" Varic asked now looking at the man with a renewed sense of interest.

"We walked," Hardvak replied earning a slight chuckle from the dwarf.

"Fair enough. I set myself up for that one." Varic replied.

"I just wished I'd have known I was escorting a holy figure," Hardvak replied after getting a comfortable cracking noise out of his neck. "Would've asked her more about this Maker."

"Trust me. The more you know, the more complicated it gets." Varic said waving him off. "Best try to keep it simple."

"Very well then," Hardvak said. " So Rayara is called the Herald of Andraste because Andraste rescued her from this place called the Fade."Solas nodded so Hardvak continued. "Ok. So Andraste is the Maker?"

"Nope," Varic spoke before Solas could. "Andraste's actually the Maker's wife. The Maker doesn't really have a name. At least not that we know of."

"Ok. So what's the story behind Andraste then?" Hardvak asked.

"That's more Cassandra and Leliana's expertise," Varic said admittedly not knowing too much about the Chantry scriptures.

"Well then I'll ask them afterward, but right now let's keep it simple," Hardvak replied with a nod to Varic.

The dwarf sighed in response before replying."Andraste was a Tevinter slave who ascended to become the Maker's wife. After being burned at the stake. Now she is regarded in the same sense as the Maker is. " Varic said effectively summing her up. Hardvak's eyes widened and his previously curious face shifted to a neutral one and his gaze turned away from the pair and back to the surrounding mountains. He sat in silence for a moment confusing Solas and Varic slightly before chuckling.

His chuckle grew steadily until it was full-on laughter. But hearing it, it almost didn't sound like laughter. It sounded more like a strange combination of laughing and crying, though Hardvak's face was devoid of tears. The laughing went on for several seconds and only served to confuse the pair even more so before it finally began to fade away and Hardvak caught his breath.

"Ok…That's way too damn funny." Hardvak replied. "So Rayara is viewed by the world as savior chosen by a godly being who ascended to a realm that no other mortal has achieved."

"Want to explain what that laugh was about?" Varic asked with an agreeing Solas looking for an answer.

"It's just funny is all. She and I have more in common than I thought."

"So you're saying that you've been chosen as a champion of a deity before?" Solas asked.

"Several actually," Hardvak replied. When the doubting gazes of the two before him started to annoy him, he shrugged "Wow... I never thought I would see those looks again." Hardvak replied

"What looks?" Solas asked confused.

"The ones you two have. Those eyes that say I'm either drunk or senile. "Hardvak replied before looking around. "You're lucky I'm too tired to shout."

"What good would yelling do?" Varic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind." Hardvak sighed. He'd forgotten they probably had no clue what his version of shouting was. He shifted towards a nearby fire that was just about to go out. Solas's eyes widened when he noticed Hardvak's hand started to emit a red glow as it pointed to the fire. Then almost immediately, the waning fire nearly exploded out of the pit, its blaze renewed.

"Huh. Never pegged you for a mage." Varic said

"How?" Solas asked shocked at the display of power. All mages were supposed to hold a connection to the fade and since he was more connected to the fade than anyone else he had a decent ability to pick up on those who are and he knew Hardvak held no such connection. Yet there it was, fire from a wave of his hand like he'd been doing it all his life. He needed to know more. "Where did you study."

"A college for a while." Hardvak replied, "But mainly a lifetime of training, exploring, fighting." Hardvak said running his hand through his hair. "You pick up a few things."

"Call me crazy but I don't think I could learn something like that just by picking it up," Varic replied not buying it.

"Actually, that's exactly what I did," Hardvak replied with a rather sheepish head scratch. "I would just stumble onto something and just like that." Hardvak snapped his fingers of emphasis. As the faces, Varic and Solas stayed the same, Hardvak's own curled up with a smile. "Does this Herald have something similar?"

"Well, she can close portals into the fade by flicking her wrist," Varic replied regaining his thoughts.

"It's not quite that simple Varic." Solas scolded. " But yes, Rayara does have an ability that comes naturally to her."

"Does this energy come in the form of green light?" Hardvak asked.

"So you've seen it in action?" Solas asked.

"Yeah. When she killed a few daed-...demons." Hardvak said correcting himself. The word just didn't sound right to him. Well, a lot of words didn't sound right anymore but he reminded himself that he was the stranger here and if even if only half of what the elf said was true, he needed to start reading up on this place."Right. Not to sound impatient but does your little Inquisition have any destination?" Hardvak asked.

"Not at the moment," Varic replied with a sigh. "People are either too tired, too depressed, or just too angry to think about what to do next."

"Haven had become something of a symbol of hope to them. With it gone, it's left the Inquisition humbled." Solas spoke causing Hardvak to look over to him with renewed interest.

"You don't consider yourself a member?"

"I'm unsure," Solas replied. "I respect Rayara, Varic, Cassandra and many of the others but I don't quite know what the Inquisition will stand for down the road and its that uncertainty that worries me."

"Don't be such a pessimist," Varic said. "Right now, all the Inquisition needs to do is try to fix this shit. And that's all we should be doing. That and killing the bastards that attacked us. Neither of which we can do until we pick ourselves up and figure out what to do next."

Solas looked like he was going to respond before he a distinct noise caught his attention. Not too long after Varic heard it as well and so did Hardvak. It sounded like….singing. The chorus only seemed to grow louder until they recognized some of the voices that had been previously arguing. The trio made their way back towards the main camp to see what was going on and saw what must've been everyone in the camp gathered at the tent of the Herald.

Solas for one reason or another stayed just outside the main huddle while Varic and Hardvak moved past several of the onlookers/singers to get a clearer picture. There at the near center stood Rayara and several others who either bowed their heads to her or knelt at her side. Hardvak observed the display with a hint of wonder as for the first time he realized what this must've looked like from the outside. The tune the crowd carried was nice too. It had an elegance to it yet when it was sung by many, it came across as much more powerful than it would've been if only one person had sung it.

Hardvak's gaze then fell on Rayara herself. She clearly didn't know how to feel about this and it showed on her uncertain face and unblinking eyes. Still, though, Hardvak could tell there was a fire behind them. What that fire was for, he couldn't say but he knew that this whole situation was stoking it. How could it not? Dozens if not hundreds of people gathering around you and bowing to you while singing what must've been a worship song. It would make anyone feel like that. He included.

As the crowd began to finally silence itself, Hardvak smiled. Whether Rayara knew it or not, she just became the leader of this group. Hopefully, she would be a good one.

He saw her go off with Solas and made plans to disappear back to his tent before he caught glimpse of a kid in a tent of his own crouching next to the body of a man lying on a nearby table. He didn't quite know why, but he moved over towards the pair.

"He's dead."The boy said his head drooping down solemnly as he heard the Nord's footsteps. Hardvak looked over the man and instantly saw the cause of death. A large red splatter of blood seeped through his white robe right below his heart. Hardvak turned back to the kid.

"How long?" Hardvak asked in a tone that caused the boy to look at him confused.

"A few minutes ago. He struggled for a long time but he ran out of strength." The boy said now standing up. Hardvak looked back to the body of the man. He looked rather peaceful despite the blood. Like he was simply taking a nap.

_"And maybe he is."_ Hardvak thought to himself as he cracked his knuckles. The boy watched him still confused about what he was doing as each of Hardvak's hands touched Roderick's chest. One at the wound and one at the heart. The boy then felt several hairs on his arms stand up as Hardvak began to summon some magika. A second or two later, two small streams of lightning shot through Hardvak's palms into the man's body. The body jolted slightly at the impact but otherwise, nothing happened. Seemingly annoyed, Hardvak then took a deep breath and placed both hands on the man's heart. Another blast of lightning streamed into the man's body jolting it much more violently than before. This time however the impossible happened.

The dead man coughed weakly and gasped for air in rapid breaths. The commotion alerted several people outside the tent who immediately moved to see what was happening. Hardvak, not knowing this, knelt his head over the man's heart. The previously silent heart now thumped with a small but hopeful rhythm. He smiled and turned back to the boy. "Clean and bandage that wound up and make sure he doesn't move for at least a few days," Hardvak said with a stern voice. The boy finally getting over his shock nodded and immediately moved past him and towards the breathing man. When Hardvak moved to leave he then saw the people who had heard what was happening. One was Cullen whose face had twisted into an almost hilarious expression of shock but the other two weren't familiar.

They were both women. One obviously a warrior with a shield on her back and a sword at her side, covered from neck to toe in chain mail armor. Her face was a strange mix of beauty and ferocity with a scar across her cheek and short black hair sitting atop her head. He recognized her as being the one who'd taken Rayara into the camp. The second held herself in a much more reserved posture with a white cloak and purple hood but Hardvak had no doubt she was just as dangerous if not more so that the other. Her steely gaze peered over him which he returned in kind trying to get a read on the woman. When he couldn't, he figured he was in the presence of what Varic mentioned.

"I'm going to guess you're the Inquisition's spymaster," Hardvak said giving a slight nod in greeting which she didn't return.

"Good guess." She replied in one of those new accents he had just recently heard which also masked her tone as polite which he didn't buy for a second. "I'm Leliana." She said before pointing to the woman beside her. "And this Cassandra."

Cassandra gave no indication of having the same false politeness that Leliana had and remained silent.

"Charmed." He replied. "Hardvak."

"Cullen mentioned you seemed odd but this…this was really unexpected," Leliana said with a little awe in her voice. "Would you mind answering a few questions?" Leliana asked. Hardvak groaned at the prospect but quickly remembered what he needed.

"Not in exchange for a map," Hardvak replied. Cassandra looked confused at the offer but Leliana quickly nodded and motioned for him to follow. The three moved through the camp at a brisk pace before arriving at a bigger tent. There he found Cullen talking to an admittedly charming looking woman wearing a golden dress and brunette hair.

"Josi?" Leliana asked over to the woman who quickly turned to face her. "Don't suppose you have a map on you?"

"One moment." The woman named Josi said before moving into a tent. Several seconds later she re-emerged with a rolled-up sheet of paper. She then glanced over to Hardvak. "This the mystery man?"

"That he is," Leliana replied leaning against a nearby post as her friend handed the paper to Hardvak.

"Josephine Montilyet. At your service." The brunette said with a small bow

"Hardvak. At yours." The Nord replied with a small nod and taking the roll.

"You don't have a last name?"

"None that you would care to hear,"Hardvak replied with a small smile before Cassandra spoke.

"Which Circle did you train under?"

"I didn't," Hardvak replied facing the scarred woman.

"You're an apostate then?" Cassandra asked.

"If I knew what that was, I could answer," Hardvak said putting the roll in his pocket. "And I'm not sure I like your tone." He continued his eyes starting to harden. Leliana glared at Cassandra who took a few steps towards him.

"Easy Cassandra," Leliana said trying to calm her. "Remember what happened with the Herald?" Cassandra's confrontational demeanor shifted as she remembered just how angry she'd been at the Herald before knowing her. She swore under her breath before looking back at Hardvak.

"My apologies," Cassandra said calming down. "I get annoyed rather easily." Hardvak almost broke out in laughter as the image was almost like a reflection on what he used to be.

"Not necessary. That's a habit I'm still trying to break." Hardvak said with a chuckle while extending his hand. Cassandra still with a wary look in her eye, nevertheless accepted the gesture.

"Sorry we're a bit on edge but you just brought a man back to life," Cullen said finally returning to his normal calm self. "And that's after you brought back the Herald."

"What can I say? Death is highly overrated." Hardvak said brushing it off while inwardly giddy that he had finally been able to say that line.

"Are you a healer than?" Josephine asked undeterred.

"Not my trade of choice. But I help out when I can." Hardvak said rubbing his neck. "Anything you can think of, I've probably been one time or another."

"I can think of a lot of things," Cassandra said glaring at him.

"I'm sure you can. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself though." Hardvak said casting a sly smirk her way. Cassandra's face grew red with anger and she was just about retort when a familiar hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Whoa there." Rayara chuckled stepping beside her. "Unless you know a way to bring him back to life when you're done." Hardvak noticed Cassandra's rage shrink almost immediately as Rayara moved past her. The two seemed like good friends.

"As for you, you've know left me in a strange position. A few weeks ago, I would've preferred Roderick dead." Rayara said now standing directly in front of Hardvak in almost equal height to him.

"Bit of a complainer I gather huh?" Hardvak said with a chuckle.

"That's putting it politely," Cullen said with a hint of annoyance. "He's been a thorn in our side since the Inquisition began."

"Ah," Hardvak said nodding in understanding. "Yet, I see him here and not with the enemy."

"Chancellor Roderick is…..passionate," Josephine said after finding the right word. "He cares deeply for the Chantry and its principles as well as the people of Thedas. He's simply never thought the Inquisition was a good idea."

"I see," Hardvak replied looking back towards Roderick's tent. "Well at the very least, this might cause him to warm up to you."

"Here's hoping," Rayara said also turning to face tent. "Thank you by the way."

"Yeah well, don't mention it," Hardvak replied looking back to the Herald. "Now enough about me. I hope one of you has a destination in mind. Unless you're going to start singing another song."

"Funny," Cullen replied as everyone gathered around Hardvak as he unrolled the map Josephine had given him. Immediately, Rayara spoke up, pointing at a particular area.

"There's a fortress a few days north of here. Solas says it's the perfect place for the Inquisition."

"North?" Cullen repeated. "As if to say we can get a little colder."

"We don't exactly have much of a choice here Commander," Leliana replied. "If the Templars are smart they'll immediately move towards any backup location we can think of. Someplace new might just be what we need."

"I agree with Leliana." Cassandra chimed in. Josephine nodded as well in agreement causing Cullen to ultimately give in.

"Fair enough. I'll order the men to start packing. You'll have to be our eyes Rayara. None of us know where we're going." Cullen said walking off to the camp. Leliana bowed slightly and followed Josephine back to their tent as Cassandra too vanished to gather her things.

"She can't take a joke can she?" Hardvak asked as she disappeared.

"She's just got a tough shell. Crack it, and she can relax with the best of them." Rayara said with a chuckle.

"Experience?" Hardvak asked.

"When we first met, she had me chained up in the dungeon," Rayara said.

"I take it not in the fun way either," Hardvak replied. Rayara gave him a strange look before realizing and reacting in a strange combination of sighing and chuckling.

"You know for an old man your really immature."

"Too fun not to be," Hardvak replied with a smile. "All in all I think you've got a good group here."

"You can tell that by a little conversation?" Rayara asked.

"Yep. Good singers too by the way." Hardvak replied with a nod as Rayara smiled. "Any reason for it?"

"I'm not quite sure about that myself. Though I guess I owe that to Mother Giselle." Rayara said pointing her out to Hardvak. Mother Giselle herself looked to be tending to Roderick beside the boy he had met earlier.

"Huh. Strange outfit." Hardvak said looking over at the Mother then back to Rayara. "So North then?"

"That's the plan," Rayar said, turning back to face Hardvak. Hardvak put on a thinking face before replying.

"Might as well tag along then. At least until I figure out where I'll be wandering off to myself." Hardvak replied.

"Glad to have you," Rayara replied with a smile and a nod. "I'd gather your things." Hardvak nodded back and began his journey back to his tent.

Walking through the camp now, you'd almost think it was a completely different one. People packed and gathered their things with a renewed sense of purpose and an air of courage swept through the camp like wildfire. He passed the Bull and the Chargers back. They had wasted no time packing and were almost ready to head out themselves. He waved to them and they waved back. He then moved past the short man named Varic who seemed to grumble about something new as he moved past him with what Hardvak could only describe as a strange crossbow attached to his back. Soon enough he arrived back to his tent. Hardvak swore as he realized that he did not know how to put his armor back in the scroll J'zargo had designed.

Now, this shouldn't have been a problem. He had brought more than a few scrolls with him so he wasn't exactly in need of it. But one of his biggest pet peeves was leaving things behind. So with a heavy sigh. He set about to the challenging task of maneuvering his armor to fit inside his pack. Before he could get started, however, a new series of female voices rang out from just outside.

"Get your shit off my bow ass biscuit!"

"Trust my dear. I want them as far away from you as possible."

"I've had just about enough of your smug, noble, face Vivi!"

"Is that right little Sera?"

A vein snapped in Hardvak's forehead. For one reason or another, this conversation was really getting under his skin. And with every word uttered his annoyance only seemed to grow. Finally, he dropped his armor and stormed outside right into what was about to be a brawl between two women.

"Hey!" He shouted. The pair saw him almost immediately."I swear to the gods, Either of you says another word I'll blast you off this mountain!" Hardvak yelled before disappearing back into his tent with a groan.

He listened for a few more seconds and when the argument never re-started, he called it a victory and continued packing his things. Somehow, he managed to fit his armor inside his pack with the other scrolls, and he picked himself up and began to move out. After taking a few steps, he suddenly realized that for the first time in quite a long time he had no idea where he was going to. The thought of which brought an adventurous smile to his face.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'll call it a chapter here. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you on the next one.**


	5. Settling into Skyhold

The next few days passed with little excitement other than the risks of slipping and falling of the cliffs of the Frostbacks. The invading army or the Red Templars as members of the Inquisition began to call them, were nowhere to be seen and the weather had been consistently clear since their trek had begun. Which worked just fine for Hardvak who was pretty intent on studying the new world he found himself in.

"So apparently, the people here measure time in ages. And I'm currently in the Age of the Dragon. Figures." Hardvak said to himself, flipping through several pages of a book as his feet continued to stomp his way forward through the snow. "Of course, since dragons are here, I should probably see if they can speak like the ones back home." He said closing his bookmarked by the folded up map Josephine had given him with a sigh. "This place has just as much history as Tamriel does." He grumbled as he rubbed his head. He would need weeks to get perfectly caught up in this world even despite what Solas had told him which he decided to sum up to see if he remembered right.

Let's see, The country of Orlais is in a civil war. Ferelden, it's neighbor, has come back from whatever in Oblivion a Blight is. Their former mother country Tevinter is currently at odds with another country that Iron Bull is from and there were several other countries that probably had their own set of problems that Solas didn't have time to explain…..Fantastic. Hardvak said aloud as he chucked the book back into his bag. The action got the notice of his current traveling companion.

"Frustrated?" Leliana asked.

Hardvak shook his head. "Just annoyed. Turns out Thedas is pretty big." He looked toward the Spymaster with a frown. Unsurprisingly, she had decided to keep a close eye on him as they journeyed through the mountains and he couldn't blame her. To be a spymaster required you to be a little suspicious of almost everyone who joins your cause and Leliana had that in spades though she hid it masterfully.

"It's the world Hardvak. Were you expecting to read one book and just suddenly understand everything?" She asked with a light chuckle.

"Fair enough," Hardvak replied. " Still though, it would help if I knew a few more things."

"I don't claim to be an academic, but I might be able to help," Leliana said.

"Very well. So what exactly is a Blight?" Hardvak replied. Her face darkened as Hardvak felt that it was a subject she wished she knew less about.

* * *

Rayara swore with awe as she passed a rock that gave her a view of the cliffs across a wide a valley. There, several hundred feet away from her sat a magnificent stone fortress carved into the side of the mountains.

"Skyhold., Solas said stepping beside her. It took Rayara a minute or two to reply but when she did the awe hadn't left her voice.

"That'll work." She said not taking her eyes off the sight.

"I had a feeling it would," Solas replied with a chuckle. "I've traveled to many different places over the years but this place was always a favorite."

"Let's tell the others," Rayara said turning back towards the main group.

"A moment?" Solas asked before she could begin her journey back. Rayara turned back to him and waited for him to reply. "About Hardvak,"

"Ah. Did you get a chance to talk to him yet?" Rayara asked crossing her arms curious to his answer.

"I have. He is….. different." Solas replied with some hesitation.

"I could've told you that." Rayara laughed. "What'd he say to you?"

"It's more than just his personality." Solas clarified. " It's his connection to the Fade. Or rather lack thereof."

"Which is pretty much impossible if you're a mage right?" Rayara replied remembering her own lessons on mages and the Fade.

"Yes. Yet he uses magic like he's been doing it all his life. " Solas said with awe evident in his voice. "If he's found some way to bypass the fade..." His voice trailed off as he thought of the ramifications.

Rayara shrugged. "What did you want to ask me, Solas?"

The elf shook his head and focused. " I was wondering if you may have seen or he may have mentioned having any other abilities."

She shook her head. "I was out of it for most of the walk from Haven but….." She stopped and tried to remember exactly what he had said to her. "I think he mentioned something about stopping a blizzard if he wanted to," Rayara said moving past him to tell the others of their newfound headquarters. Solas didn't follow her however as he was too stunned to move by the revelation.

* * *

"Well...Shit." It was pretty much the only thing Hardvak could say Leliana finished describing what the Blight was for her and more a great deal of the people of Ferelden.

"You seemed shocked. You don't have Darkspawn where you come from?" She asked.

"No, I'm glad to say that I don't," Hardvak replied not really lying. Sure he had monsters similar to them back home but certainly not the monsters she described. "So let me get this straight. An entire horde of these Darkspawn are traveling underground right now and the world isn't doing anything about it?"

"What can we do?" Leliana replied. "They are far more numerous than you'll ever know and to go into their territory would be a death sentence."

"Right. As opposed to when they awaken another Arch Demon and begin invading the surface with renewed strength and purpose." Hardvak reasoned. " If your people want to make sure another Blight never happens again, then you need to kill them before it starts."

"If the world could remain united for longer than a few seconds, then I'm sure we could," Leliana said back to him. "But as I'm sure you know, such alliances rarely last longer than a blink.

"Fair point." Hardvak sighed back. He should've known that by now. Recognizing a problem was one thing but to force people to actually fix it was another. And a problem as numerous and dangerous as this Darkspawn required them to do something that would threaten the entire world and not just a country. Still though, to just sit by and pray that they won't show back up is foolish and if he ever came across someone in power he would tell them such.

"Considering you've never seen the Darkspawn in action you seem awfully angry about them," Leliana said recognizing his rage.

"It's more the idea of doing nothing about them. Where I'm from, that often got more people killed than anything else." Hardvak replied. He shook his head to wave off any bad memories from creeping in. "But anyway, sounds like you were part of a pretty powerful team back in the day." He smiled. Wondering if this Hero of Ferelden's adventures were similar to his own. "You keep in contact with anyone?" He asked

Leliana's head drooped slightly. "Not as often as I probably should've. After the Blight, I sort of fell away from them. Then I joined the Divine and...time just got away from me."

" I see." Hardvak frowned. "And the Hero?" Hardvak asked.

"He...He did the same. Much to my..." She paused, trying to sort out her words. "...Morrigan's regret."

Hardvak had to hold back a chuckle. It seemed this Morrigan was still a point of contention for her. As was the Hero. It always did seem strange to him how love was supposed to be simple yet worked in the most complicated ways.

Before he could press the matter further. Both heard the joyful cries of several soldiers saying they've found it. The pair moved faster up the mountain to get a better view and rather unsurprisingly, each grew a small grin.

* * *

Getting into Skyhold, was probably the easiest part of Hardvak's journey so far. The gate was open. The bridge was in solid condition and only a few of the doors to the keep were locked or blocked off. The keep was massive with enough space inside for a small army and remote enough so that no invading army could get the jump on them like at Haven. Yet, for the life of him, he couldn't understand why this place wasn't occupied with at least somebody. A wandering shepherd, or a bandit camp, damn it some wildlife even, but nothing. Not a single soul had lived here for a long time. Hardvak figured he should probably count this as a blessing but he was getting too old not to be a little suspicious of the odds.

"Cosmetics could use an update though." He said looking wandering through what was probably an old kitchen. The only indication of which was an ancient stone oven built into the wall. He closed his eyes trying to picture what this might've looked like back in the day and quite a pretty picture was painted for him. Said picture was washed away when he heard another voice speak, however.

"Ah. So here's the man who brings people back to life." A gruff sounding voice announced.

"Only when he's bored," Hardvak replied reopening his eyes and turning to see the voice's origin. He was greeted with the sight of a man with an exceptional looking beard who was more than likely younger than himself yet sounded almost just as old. He wore a black armored tunic with matching pants, boots, and gauntlets and stood with his guard up slightly though nobody untrained would notice it.

"Another warrior I see." Hardvak smiled. "What's your name?"

"Grey Warden actually." The man replied. "Name's Blackwall."

"Right," Hardvak replied chuckling a bit at how the name matched his attire. " I don't suppose I've done something to earn your suspicions."

"I do find it interesting when a ceremony is going on outside and people don't attend it," Blackwall admitted.

"Never been a big fan of them myself."Hardvak shrugged. True, it might've been a bit rude not join in the gathering that was going on near the main entrance to the keep but to be fair, he could put together that it was about Rayara officially becoming the leader or Inquisitor he should say. "I think you can say the same." Hardvak pointed to the Warden and seeing that he too was away from the ceremony.

"A fair point," Blackwall said with a chuckle lowering what little guard he had. "I just wanted to meet you for myself. Cole told me someone he met brought Roderick back from the dead."

"He wasn't actually dead yet." Hardvak corrected. "I should probably correct that rumor before it gets out of control."

"Really?" Blackwall asked. " Cole seemed pretty convinced."

"Cole, is that the kid with the unreasonably large hat?" Hardvak asked.

"Yep, that's the one," Blackwall answered. "Strange kid, but his heart's in the right place."

"Well, you're all strange to me so I can't exactly disagree," Hardvak said opening the stove and looking inside. Yep, cobwebs and spiders galore. After a sigh, he looked back over to Blackwall as he remembered another Warden Leliana had told him about. "Hey, I don't suppose you'd know that Hero of Ferelden character? With you two being part of the same group."

Blackwall scoffed. "It's not like we keep tabs on each other." He crossed his arms. "And the Hero vanished completely some time ago from the eyes of the Wardens."

"Ah." Hardvak nodded, slightly disappointed in the answer. He opened the door opposite of Blackwall. "Very well. Care for a little exploring?"

"There'll be plenty of time for that later," Blackwall said smiling at the man. "I've got to move my stuff to a sport before they're all taken. I've picked an old building by the stables. Should I save you one?" Blackwall asked continuing to move back outside.

"Sure. Thanks." Hardvak replied glad about the offer.

" No problem. Good to finally meet you." Blackwall said before disappearing back into the outside.

"Likewise," Hardvak replied disappearing himself behind a door that led to yet another part of the keep. That Blackwall seemed like a good enough man. Straight forward and to the point. Two qualities he had always admired.

Hours came and went, and soon, what had been a bright day began to transform into a cold evening as the sun began to set across the mountains. And as Hardvak walked around the opening courtyard, he took in just how awe-inspiring this place was. A throne room, towers, kitchen, library, barracks, this Skyhold had it all and it wasn't exactly a bad place to figure out where and how he wanted to move on from here.

He had traveled with the Inquisition, sure. And he certainly was no friend to this Corypheus. But still, he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to join or not. He still needed to figure out all the ins and outs of this new world and even maybe find out if he could get back home somehow. That thought, in particular, had rattled around in his head for a day or two but even now he wasn't sure how to answer it.

In his thinking, he eventually made his way into a building that had been recently refurbished into a tavern. Though you wouldn't know that stepping into it. These guys set up shop fast if you asked him. Off in the corner, he noted Bull and his Chargers had begun making their homes in and around the tavern so he crossed out that area.

He then noticed a familiar looking, nearly bald, dark-skinned woman, wrapped in an undeniably fetching blue and white cloak drinking while reading what looked like a book on decoration. He wondered where he had seen her before when he suddenly remembered his rather warranted outburst a few days ago. With a small feeling of guilt, he moved towards the woman. She noticed him almost immediately and shifted her gaze from her book up towards him. Judging by the cold-calculating gaze he was receiving, he pegged her as being a noblewoman and when she spoke it was proven.

"I am surprised to see you here." She hissed. " I thought you would chatting up the other morons in this castle."

"If there was ever a place to gather for morons to gather it would be a tavern." Hardvak acknowledged, changing his tone to match hers in what proved a surprising move to her. "Which doesn't really paint a good picture for you milady." The woman noted the tone and even smiled slightly at the swipe at her.

"Yes. Well, we must make do where we can in these troubling times. And until the main hall is properly refurbished, I have no intention of staying in that crumbling keep." She said turning her gaze from him to a nearby drink that she then gulped down. Hardvak didn't reply until she finished.

" I believe I may have been a little standoffish when we first met. I would like to apologize milady." He said remembering his time among the nobility of Skyrim and Tamriel and mimicking their tone almost perfectly. The woman put down her book.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected." She said with a new smile.

"It is?" Hardvak asked with a tilted head.

"Yes, my dear. I'm quite good at marking people when I first meet them and yet here you are carrying yourself and talking in a completely different manner than what I thought." She said with a degree of surprise in her voice. "I believe introductions are in order."

"Agreed," Hardvak replied as she stood up.

"Madam Viviene, First Enchanter of Montsimard, and Enchanter to the Imperial Court," Viviene replied giving the slightest bow of respect. Hardvak returned it, bowing no lower than she did before replying.

"Charmed Madam. Hardvak the Heroic, Thane of Whiterun, Solitude, and Windhelm, and Dovahkiin of Skyrim."

"You had a few more titles than I had imagined." She laughed. "Even if I don't know what any of them mean.

"It would take a longer time to explain them all so I try to stick to a few of the basics," Hardvak replied shifting his voice ever so slightly away from noblemen and back to an adventurer.

"I can respect that," Viviene said with a nod towards him. "But the Heroic?"

"What?" He asked. "I'm an old fashioned guy. If someone does heroic acts, why shouldn't they be called heroic?" Hardvak asked.

"A fair point," Viviene said. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Don't mind if I do," Hardvak replied sitting down beside her. "Should we invite the elf girl as well? Bury the hatchet?" He asked, knowing from experience that all pitiful squabbles could usually be solved by a few drinks.

The laugh Viviene made was enough to make even the grimmest man smile even if it sounded futile."I don't think that's possible. Sera and I... I think we'll just try to stay out of each other's way. Easier for everyone."

"Point taken." Hardvak nodded. "But a lot of things in life are easy. It's the hard stuff that actually changes things."

"I appreciate the thought my dear, but I suggest staying out of business that isn't yours," Viviene replied keeping her uptight tone.

"Well I could, but there really isn't any fun in that is there?" Hardvak replied. Vivienne gave him a strange look like he was daft and he took that as a sign to actually go ahead with his plan.

"Hey, Bull?" Hardvak yelled out. Bull turned away from his own conversation to reply.

"Yeah?"

"Is an elf girl named Sera anywhere nearby?" Hardvak asked as Vivienne sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah. Just moved in upstairs." Bull said pointing upwards. "But I wouldn't get any ideas. She's off the market when it comes to us guys." Bull said turning back to his own group.

"Good to know." Hardvak said adjusting to the information and winking at Vivienne before heading upstairs.

* * *

"I've ordered the men to start building camps surrounding the castle and in the valley below us. If more men continue to join us, Skyhold won't be able to hold all of them." Cullen said taking his hand of the map. Rayara nodded with the assessment as did Leliana and Josephine.

"I've also taken the liberty of sending my agents into the surrounding mountains. Anything suspicious and we'll know about it." Leliana said pointing out various locations in the surrounding area to which Rayara also acknowledged before turning to the ambassador.

"Josephine?"

Her ambassador nodded. "I've ordered messages to be sent to craftsman, merchants, and blacksmiths all across Southern Thedas. We should hear back on a great many of them soon with notices of employment." Josephine said.

"Nice." Rayara sighed in relief. Despite being formally recognized as Inquisitor, she was beyond glad there were others who could explain their situation to her. "Well Lord and Ladies, I'd say we're off to a good start," Rayara said accepting all the information that she was given.

"What happened at Haven, won't happen again. I swear it." Cullen said fully assured of himself. Leliana said the same with a look and a nod.

Josephine's frowned as a thought entered her head."I…I must write to the families of those we lost." The ambassador said obviously not looking forward to the act.

"I'll help….." Rayara said before being silenced with a wave from Josephine.

"You are kind to offer Inquisitor but such things are part of the position I was given. And I will fulfill all aspects that position myself." Josephine said with force. Reluctantly, Rayara relented.

"Will there be anything else?" Rayara asked. When none of the three-spoke she decided it was time to call it a night. "All right then. Get some rest. Maker knows we'll need our strength tomorrow. And every day after." Rayara said finishing with a sigh. With a bow, the three left the War Room, each growing a tired expression as they left Rayara's sight. The Inquisitor thought about heading straight up to her room and collapsing onto a makeshift mattress but was quickly persuaded to do otherwise when she noticed the missing face from her meeting walk towards the outside door.

"Cassandra," Rayara called, stopping the Seeker in her tracks. She turned towards Rayara.

"Inquisitor. I thought you were having a meeting."

Rayara nodded. "We did. Just finished it actually. I'm surprised you missed it."

"There was no need," Cassandra replied. Rayara looked confused at the wording and asked for her to elaborate."My presence in your Council meetings is no longer necessary." Cassandra reiterated.

"I got that. But what brought this about? If its something I did…." Rayara began.

"No. It's not that you've done something wrong, it's the opposite. Cassandra quickly said causing Rayara to look at her funny. Sighing, Cassandra continued. "Your speech today coupled with all of your previous actions ever since we met, they've convinced me that you don't need me around to watch you or second guess you. From this point on whatever decision you make, whether I agree with it or not, I will have confidence in."

Rayara looked too shocked to respond for a moment before she laughed."Well, I'll be damned. You actually believe in me."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow"Is that so hard to believe?"

Rayara put on a thinking look. "Considering the first time we met and I was locked in a dungeon, yes."

Cassandra sighed. "You're never going to let that go are you?"

Rayara laughed and playfully punched her shoulder "I can be persuaded to. We never did get to have our contest in Haven after all. You out drink me, I'll let that go. I out drink you, well you owe me a favor."

"I don't like that you're not specific," Cassandra replied.

"Tough. So do you think you can handle your liquor?"

"Lead on," Cassandra said with a noticeable competitive edge in her voice. Rayara gave a competitive smile of her own and led her out of the keep and into the courtyard. The moon was high in the sky now lighting up everything around them save for a tavern which had a good number of torches already lit inside it. As the pair walked towards it, they noticed a growing sound of merriment coming from the inside. They looked at each other confused by the noise until they made their way inside. What they saw next, well it would be putting it mildly to say they were shocked. Vivienne and Sera, two women who at times seemed to be close to stabbing each other and then laughing about it, were casually laughing in what seemed like the enjoyment of each other's company.

"So you just froze him right on the spot? For _all_ to see?" Hardvak laughed.

"Of course my dear." Vivienne nodded. " After all, he was insulting my guest. What would you've done?"

"Just buy him a drink and laugh it off. Maybe throw him in the fountain if he needed to sober up. Hardvak replied. Much to the pleasure of a tipsy voiced she-elf beside him who laughed at both descriptions.

"Serves Rich Tits right for being all like "I'll crush you. I'll crush you." Sera laughed.

"What would you've done?" Hardvak asked her.

Sera smiled mischievously before replying."Stole his breeches."

"Ah, a classic choice," Hardvak replied amused by her answer.

She shoved her drink into the air in agreement before gulping down and speaking again."Gotta admit Vivi, I didn't think you had it in you to mess with other lordies and ladies."

"Just because I give the nobility proper respect doesn't exempt them from punishment, Sera," Viviene said with a little less malice than she might've before. Shocking Rayara to no end.

"Well, son of a bitch. Those two are actually…." Rayara began just before Vivienne continued.

"Though I wouldn't suggest stealing something as trifle as breeches," Vivienne said gulping down a drink of her own.

"How about I steal your breeches? See if they're still just trifley then." Sera replied putting her tankard down on the counter next to Hardvak.

"Your welcome to try my dear. It would be your funeral." Vivienne replied narrowing her gaze towards the elf.

Cassandra looked over to Rayara with a raised eyebrow. "Baby steps. Baby steps." Rayara said changing her tune slightly though it still held a pleasantly surprised tone.

"Whoa. Easy you two. That was a good start. Let's not waste that progress." Hardvak said trying to calm both of them down. He then noticed the other pair of women at the door.

"Ah. Ladies, the Inquisitor has graced us with her presence." Hardvak said gesturing with his tankard.

"I've had enough of that for one day," Rayara said with an annoyed sigh as Sera laughed and Viviene nodded in greeting to the pair. " What I want right now is one more good drink than Cassandra here."

"Yes. And unfortunately for the Inquisitor. She can't perform miracles." Cassandra replied sitting beside Vivienne while Rayara took hers beside Sera. Hardvak looked around him and decided to get in on the action.

"Fine. I'm up for a little contest myself. Viv? Sera?" Hardvak replied.

"Suck it knobbers! I can handle my liquor!" Sera said emphatically agreeing.

"For this one-night …perhaps," Viviene replied also agreeing. Competition than began to sweep through the five and not long after the sound of empty tankards and bottles echoed throughout the tavern.

* * *

It was after midnight when Hardvak finally made his way into the building he thought Blackwall had gone to. When he did he saw the Grey warden snoring away in a makeshift pile of hay. Sighing, he collapsed onto the ground and let out a long sigh as he gazed up towards the roof of what he would probably call a barn. These women sure could drink. Probably just as well as the women back home…..Home.

His thoughts began to wander back to his dilemma from earlier and he began to wonder if he should've even have come here, to begin with. Despite the fun he was having here, the people he was meeting, and the fact they had problems of their own, there was a civil war going on back in Tamriel, and they more than likely were going to need someone to end it before both sides killed each other. After all, who else was going to stop it? Yet, if he ever did decide that he should go back, he would need to find a way home. And the only way he could possibly do that was if….. Well, he wasn't actually sure if there was any way to get back home. Of course, if all else failed he could try….

His eyes widened as he shot back up from the ground and tore through his pack trying to find something very specific. When he didn't find them, he remembered about his second pack. With a wave of magika from his hand, another pack appeared strapped to his lower spine. He immediately pulled it off and looked through it. Finally, he spotted his targets. Three identical-looking scrolls that each stood out from the others in his regular bag in terms of weight, length, and power.

"Well nice to know you guys didn't vanish on me when we left," Hardvak said to the three Elder Scrolls before wrapping them back up and making them vanish once again. With his alarm quelled he fell right back onto the grass and drifted silently into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: And done. I think I'll call it there. Not that much to say to be perfectly honest. It was just really fun to write. And I hope it was fun to read. **

**TTFN**


	6. Sparring, Explaining, and Building

Hardvak awoke slowly fighting back a tumultuous headache that seemed to last forever. When it finally subsided, he sat up and breathed in the crisp SKyhold air. Opening his eyes and blinking a few times, he noticed two things, one the sun was shining down on the courtyard just outside the barn and dozens of feet away, higher up in the courtyard sounded like clashing of steel. If he had to guess, someone was having a morning workout. Deciding he could use one himself, he rose to his feet and started to stretch, knowing he was done on a ligament when a loud *pop* reverberated off the barn's walls.

Noticing the sound a new voice whispered. "You're old."

Hardvak bit back a chuckle wondering where all his youth had gone and turned to see the voice's origin. It was the same kid he had seen back in Roderick's tent a few days ago. Standing casually just outside the barn as if he thought himself invisible. "I'm not that old." He defended with a smile. "Cole, right?" Hardvak asked remembering the name Blackwall mentioned.

"Yes," Cole replied simply while moving closer towards him. "Why do you hurt?"

Hardvak shrugged. "It's part of getting older. Your bones will start groaning one day too, kid." He replied continuing his stretching.

"Not that." Cole shook his head "You have sadness. Lots of it boiled up inside you."

Hardvak looked back over to the kid trying to get a read on him before replying. "Again, part of getting older," Hardvak replied brushing it off. Cole looked at him sadly for a few moments.

"I want to help but I can't see what's making you sad.." He said causing Hardvak to laugh. There was a genuine want to help in his voice that Hardvak only rarely heard from people.

"I appreciate that kid," Hardvak said smiling at whom he pegged as some sort of telepathic mage. Or at the very least, someone who could naturally see people's inner emotions. "But trust me, I'm not worth the effort. There are plenty others out there who could use your help more than me." Hardvak replied waving goodbye to him and walking out of the barn leaving his armor stuffed in the corner and walking into the courtyard in one of the many tavern clothes he had packed away in the scrolls. This one, being red with black boots accompanying.

With a yawn, he alerted the participants to his arrival.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up," Blackwall said stopping his spar and looking over to the overly relaxed warrior.

"Well wonder no more," Hardvak said rubbing his neck and glancing towards Cassandra who seemed to be Blackwall's opponent for the morning.

"I don't suppose you'd like a third participant?" He asked the warriors.

"Don't you want to wake up fully first?" Blackwall asked. "Drowsy and swordsmen don't usually mix well."

"Relax, Warden."Hardvak sighed looking around for a spare weapon. "Besides, my being drowsy is the only way you two have a chance." Cassandra and Blackwall's frowns proved to be all the motivation they needed and they readied themselves just as Hardvak found a dulled blade standing against a weapon rack. He picked it up and gave it a few swings attempting to get a proper feel for the blade, before facing the other two. It was time to see how good these warriors actually were.

* * *

The view from Inquisitor's quarters was proving to be one of Rayara's favorite perks about being the leader of the Inquisition. She could walk out onto her deck and just spend hours looking out towards the mountains. She'd never really had an appreciation for them before Haven. As a child trying to make the best of being born into royal House Trevelyn and Dalish Clan Lavellan, she never spent much time near the mountains in the Free Marches. There was always something more important to be done. A hunt, a family gathering, a political meeting, always something.

So, when she was sent to the Conclave and by extension Haven, the sight and chilly air of the Frostbacks had been quite an adjustment. Yet, now she could stand out in the highest tower in Skyhold and not imagine living anywhere else. The morning breeze would roll down the mountain and then straight into her chambers, filling it with a calm, chilling air that worked wonders at getting the body to relax and her room itself was exactly out of a fairy tale. Large and open, with a crackling fireplace and a comfy bed that gave you all the warmth she needed if she ever got too tired of the cold. She supposed having someone to share it with wouldn't be a terrible addition either, but she knew that was thinking a bit too far ahead. Right now she'd just settle for the view.

"Your Worship." The voice of an Inquisition agent reached her ears. "Lady Josephine has asked for your aide,"

* * *

Cassandra grunted as she brought down her sword over Hardvak's head who simply sidestepped the attack. Next, she sent a flurry of jabs straight towards the man who masterfully moved each swipe out of his way with a little more than a flick of the wrist and a yawn. Blackwall then came fro the side intent on smashing him with his shield only for him to sidestep once again and swerve around to land a powerful blow against Blackwall's backplate sending him flying into Cassandra. After an unceremonious fall, the pair looked over to each other before nodding. With renewed purpose, the Warden and the Seeker launched themselves towards the older warrior swords and shields raised to attack.

Growing a small smile, Hardvak began twisting around the much more intense strikes of both warriors in a show of grace and agility that seemed impossible for a man of his age and look. Then almost out of nowhere, he began his own assault on the pair somehow giving them equal doses of the attack.

The clashes of steel and battle yells began to grow so loud and occur so often that a few of Skyhold's guards, mages, and mercenaries began to gather around and gaze at the striking display of swordsmanship that was happening before them.

"Holy shit….." Krem said rubbing his eyes to see if he was actually seeing what was happening. Cassandra and Blackwall were among the best fighters in all of the Inquisition with them easily ranking with or above the Bull's chargers. And yet here was this older looking man, effortless matching their attacks with his own. And winning.

"Did you think he was lying Krem?" Bull asked with a grin as his eye darted from each of the participants, noting their stances and attacks in the way a veteran would.

Krem looked to his boss with a shrug. "Well, I did think he was exaggerating a bit..." He turned back to the Nord with a renewed interest. "But now...

Bull's laugh rang through the crowd. "The Seeker and the Warden are putting up a good fight. A damn good one even." Bull said looking over the fighting pair with no small amount of admiration before continuing. "But it's just not enough. He's too good."

Hardvak raised his sword just in time to stave off a pair of simultaneous strikes aimed at his chest causing him to step back several steps. A small silence fell on the clashing warriors as a sort of respective regathering of strength until the next assault. Unfortunately for Blackwall and Cassandra, Hardvak needed no such rest. With a loud yell that seemed to sent shivers down the spines of all the onlookers, Hardvak charged at the pair and began wailing on them.

In just a few short strikes, Blackwall began to understand that whatever ground they may have made was going to be lost almost instantly. The man was almost completely in a different league from him and he doubted Cassandra was any closer to him than he was. Soon enough he was proven right as a particular horizontal strike from the Seeker missed its target and instead ended up clashing against his blade at such an angle that it caused her sword to shoot towards the ground and out of her hand. Before she could even think of rolling after it however she felt the cold steel of Hardvak's blade against her neck. Her surprise gave Hardvak a little smile before speaking over to the Warden that stood behind him with his sword raised.

"Your move Blackwall." He said never taking his eyes off of Cassandra. Blackwall stood silent for a moment or two saying his options before lowering his weapon.

"No. I don't think it is." Blackwall replied with a light chuckle. Hardvak returned the chuckle lowering his sword from Cassandra and moving over to her weapon. Shifting his foot under the blade, he launched it flipping into the air and into his hand. He gazed over it for a moment before handing it back to her.

"Good craftsmanship. And even better skills." Hardvak said impressed by the women's talent with a blade.

"Thank you," Cassandra said after wondering how exactly she should reply. She hadn't been so soundly beaten since her training as a child so to experience it here after she had come so far was in no small amount, humbling.

Hardvak patted her shoulder. "Don't sound so down. You held your ground well and had skill every strike. Same goes for you Blackwall." Hardvak said looking over to the Grey Warden.

Blackwall nodded in respect and let out a sigh." I think that's the soundest I've been beaten in a long time." He replied extending his hand towards the Nord.

Hardvak immediately accepted it with a smile. "As I said, don't get so down. The only real thing I would tell you to improve on his maybe changing your styles up every now and again."

"What do you mean?" Blackwall asked.

"You both fight very well and with similar styles. Charging forward to your opponent with intent but never letting it cloud your judgment. You both remain reserved and never show emotion which will usually work but you could stand to have a little showmanship in your arsenals." Hardvak explained.

"Showmanship?" Cassandra asked with a raised eyebrow. "Since when did battle become a show?"

"It's not. But besides just showing off to a crowd. "Hardvak replied spinning his sword in his hand before sending sliding back into his sheathe earning a light chuckle from the crowd and Bull in particular. "A little well-timed showmanship can seriously unnerve an opponent to the point of retreat. Take my yell, for example, it must've slightly thrown you off."

The pair looked at each other with a knowing glare. "…..Slightly." Cassandra admitted as Blackwall nodded. "But only for a second."

"And I'm sure you both know a second is all you need in a fight," Hardvak said looking around for somewhere to sit and finding it in an empty wooden chair hidden away by the crowd that began to disperse. "Just some advice." He said with a shrug of his shoulders stepping away from the duo. Leaving Blackwall and Cassandra to contemplate on what he said.

When he finally sat down, his body tensed and began to ache slightly similar to what had happened in that Haven village though thankfully it wasn't so extreme as before which gave him hope that whatever it was a wearing off. If indeed it was the portal that had done it to him.

"Bones aching old-timer?" Bull's voice echoed over to him just over the sound of his footsteps as he marched towards the Nord, flanked by Krem.

"Just part of the morning routine, Bull," Hardvak replied with a sigh.

Bull chuckled and looked back to Cassandra and Blackwall who began to leave themselves. "That was some good advice. The showmanship bit. But I get the feeling that still wouldn't have helped against you." Bull said.

Hardvak let out a laugh. "You never know," Hardvak replied. "Maybe a well-timed battle yell is all it takes to make me lose my edge."

"Well if that's the case." Bull gestured to his ax that lay strapped to his back. "I'd be happy to have a little spar myself." Bull said with a challenging grin that didn't go unnoticed by the Nord.

"The Chargers want to see how a real warrior fights?" Hardvak asked causing Bull's smile to widen and Krem to sigh. He stood back up, ready to continue before a new voice broke through.

"As entertaining as that would be..." Rayara called down out towards the trio. "I'd actually like to have a moment." Hardvak looked over and saw a well-rested newly instated Inquisitor standing atop the steps to the upper courtyard.

"You sure Boss?" Bull whined looking up to her with the closest thing he could call a puppy dog eye. " I was kind of wanting to stretch the muscles."

"I'm sure you'll get a chance soon enough Bull," Rayara replied with a little laugh. "But Cullen actually needs you, Krem and the other Chargers to start settling some of the refugees into the Valley."

"Great. Grunt work." Krem said with a sigh which Bull agreed with before nodding at the orders.

"Sure thing Boss." Bull said before looking back at Hardvak. "See ya around old-timer."

"Likewise Bull," Hardvak replied returning the smile this time as horned giant moved back to his band. Once he had gone, he looked back up to Rayara who gestured for him to follow. He nodded and soon found himself inside the main keep stepping in after her. Inside he found a whole plethora of workers and soldiers seemingly going about and tidying up the what Hardvak guessed was the throne room.

Twenty four hours in and the people were already hard at work restoring the cosmetics. Hardvak was impressed by these people's fortitudes. Of course the sight of more than a few little men did start to make him wonder if they were a completely different race, so naturally, he asked Rayara about it.

"Not that it's any of my business but are all the short people a particular race?" Hardvak asked the leading Inquisitor.

"They're dwarves. You don't have them where you come from?" Rayara asked back continuing her walk then stopping when she noticed he had stopped following her. She looked back and saw that he had seemingly frozen in place, his face almost stone in surprise as his gaze darted across the hall to the different dwarves attending to their tasks. The staring continued until one of them called out to him.

"Hey? You gonna help or just stand there like a sack of lyrium?" A dwarven architect said assuming he was there to help with the repairs.

"Oh. Sorry about that. He's with me." Rayara said waving towards the dwarf who nodded and went back to his work. Hardvak's trance Rayara to lightly jabbed shoulder. "It's rude to stare you know. What's that about?" She asked the Nord who began to regain his senses.

"Right….Uh sorry about that. What did you say?" He asked tearing his gaze from the dwarf and back to her.

"Wait, you've never actually never seen one before?" She asked growing a small smile as the astonishment hit her and she continued her walk towards a particular room.

"Nope," Hardvak said simply as the Inquisitor opened the door. "The closest I ever came back was sifting through/fighting centuries-old Dwemer technology.

"Dwemer?" Rayara repeated back confused.

"It's what we called dwarves back home. Or at least we would if there were any left." Hardvak replied, now thoroughly throwing Rayara for a loop. Dwarves were extinct where he came from? What kind of place was that?

As Josephine finished writing a particularly well-worded letter, two figures appeared in her office. "Ah. Inquisitor, thank you for retrieving him."

"No problem Josephine. I'll be helping with the repairs if anything comes up." Rayara said before vanishing back through the door she and Hardvak had appeared through.

"It's good to see her title hasn't gone to her head yet," Hardvak said stepping towards the Inquisition's Ambassador who shook her head.

"Unfortunately, we are still understaffed, otherwise I would've suggested she not do such a thing." Josephine sighed as she sealed the letter into an envelope.

"You could've pawned it off to someone else if you really wanted to." Hardvak pointed out. "You wanted her to be the one to get me."

Josephine gave a slow nod. "You are on record as saving the Inquistor's life and bringing her to us," Josephine explained. "I figured it was best to request her in case you didn't want to listen to someone else."

Hardvak nodded in understanding and sat down across the table from her and thinking about all the repairs that were doubtless going on around him. "You people really don't waste any time, do you? I mean isn't it going to be at least a couple of days before more people start showing up."

Josephine replied with a satisfied smile. "I began sending out messages the moment Inquisitor Trevelyan decided on our destination and asked Leliana to set up some agents through the mountains to act as a sort of guides towards us. It's the reason we are steadily growing already."

"I heard about some people beginning to settle in the valley but I didn't think it was substantial," Hardvak replied, growing more impressed with the woman in front of him. "With you overseeing this, I wouldn't be surprised if Skyhold's rebuilt within the week."

"I thank you for that," Josephine replied with a smile before shifting the subject. "I would, however, like to talk to you about something. Mainly your homeland."

"Ah….Should've known this was coming." Hardvak replied scratching the back of his head.

"Yes." Josephine crossed her fingers. "Judging by the armor you were wearing when we first met, I am going to assume you aren't from Southern Thedas."

"Correct," Hardvak replied confirming the assumption rather nonchalantly.

"So where exactly are you from?" She asked. "Par Vollen? Seheron? The Anderfells?"

"Nope," Hardvak replied with a shaking head. "And not this Tevinter Imperium either if your wondering," Hardvak added, remembering the name of the country he had read in the books as he traveled to Skyhold.

Now thoroughly stumped, Josephine could do little but ask "Where then?"

"Tamriel," Hardvak said with a noticeable sigh. "Specifically, Skyrim."

"Skyrim." She repeated, combing through her mind trying to find some country with the matching name. When nothing appeared, she did the same with Tamriel asking. "Tamriel, where would you say it is in Thedas?" She asked.

"It really isn't in Thedas at all, actually. He said causing Josephine's eyes to widen. "Or anywhere close to it."

"...You're not a Thedoscian?" She asked astonished at the idea.

"Nope. I'm a Nord." Hardvak replied simply.

"A Nord? Is that what you call humans where you're from?" Josephine questioned

"A portion of them yeah," Hardvak said clasping his hands behind his head. "In Tamriel, their's a whole plethora of humans and elves. You've got the Altmer or High Elves of Summerset, tall and magical. The Dunmer or Dark Elves of Morrowind, grayer tinted with darker eyes. Redguards of Hammerfell. Crimson-ish humans with a tendency for swordplay. Bretons of Highrock, the magical human equivalent to Altmer..." He paused as he recognized that these descriptions would probably be more appropriate for another time despite Josephine's seemingly unending curious gaze. "And it sort of goes on from there. Orcs, Bosmer, Imperials, Nords." He smiled as he imagined her reaction to the next two. "Then there's the Argonians and Khajits."

"Are they elf or human?" Josephine asked.

"Neither," Hardvak replied. "The Argonians are a lizard-like race who live in Black Marsh, and the Khajit are similar to cats. They live Elswyr."

"Where?"

"Where what?" Hardvak asked.

"You said the Khajit's live elsewhere, do they not have a homeland?" She asked.

"No it's..." Hardvak choked back a laugh. "Their homeland is named Elswyr. A really large scorching desert." He explained.

Josephine stared at him silently for what must've been a good minute, taking in everything she had just been told. And imagining what exactly a race of lizard people and feline people looked like. "But….But that's not possible." Josephine reasoned with a slight laugh at what came to her head.

"Maybe not but it's the truth," Hardvak said laughing at the face she made. When he finally calmed down and never admitted he was joking, it really dawned on her that he wasn't mistaken.

"Wow….That's quite a home you must have." Josephine said rather stunned.

"It never got boring at least," Hardvak replied with a hint of nostalgia evident in his voice making Josephine wonder how many stories the man in front of her must-have before remembering the matter at hand.

"Well in any case, if you are indeed from a land beyond Thedas it is imperative that we establish contact." She said refocusing.

"Contact?" Hardvak repeated back to her interested.

"Yes for two reasons. The first and most important." Josephine said leaning forward from her chair. "As far as the intellectual world of Thedas is concerned, there is virtually no knowledge of the outside world beyond certain borders. Your home…Tim..." She paused when she realized she nearly forgot the name of it.

"Tamriel," Hardvak replied.

"Thank you. The knowledge of this Tamriel would bring about some world-shattering concepts. Doubly so if they realize it backs the Inquisition."

"I take it that's your second point," Hardvak said to the Ambassador who responded with a nod.

"The Inquisition will lose a precious bit of the little momentum we may have had with the destruction of Haven. A foreign country announcing its presence to all of Thedas as well as it's backing for the Inquisition would doubtless make more than a few royal families and dynasties keep in the Inquisition in their thoughts."

Once she finished, Hardvak thought over her words for a moment before replying "It's a good idea, save for a few hiccups," Hardvak replied.

"Such as?" She asked.

"Well, I probably should've mentioned this first." He rubbed his temple at his foolishness. "I'm not exactly sure how I got here or if there's even a way back home." He said.

"What do you mean?" Josephine asked once again confused. "You didn't arrive here by sea or from the North?

"No. I actually got here through a portal." Hardvak said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You mean to say you…teleported here?" Josephine asked once again astonished. "How?"

"The Dwemer, or dwarves that lived back in Tamriel disappeared thousands of years ago." He explained. "But they left behind artifacts and machines far ahead of the other races even to this day. I found one such contraption and It brought me here."

"Oh…," Josephine said leaning back into her chair obviously disappointed but nonetheless further intrigued by Hardvak's home. "And there is no way for you to get back?"

"Well…." Hardvak began as his thoughts turned to the three Elder Scrolls he had stored away only shake his head. "I have a backup plan but it might just kill me if I try it. And honestly, that would probably be the least troubling thing to happen."Josephine was once again confused at the man's words but before she could ask him to elaborate, an idea popped into his head. "Does the Inquisition have any scholarly mages?"

"Several," Josephine replied. "But the most knowledgeable as well as the most powerful would be Fiona, Dorian, Solas, and Lady Viviene."

"Great. Maybe one of them will have knowledge of teleportation magic." Hardvak said with a nod.

"I'm no student arcane but I'm not sure that they'd be willing." Josephine reasoned.

"Well, I gotta try something," Hardvak said with more annoyance than anything else. "When I get a chance, I'll talk to them about it."

A small silence fell on the two before Josephine spoke again. With her plans pretty much shot due to this Tamriel being out of reach, she might as well ask some more questions while she had the time. " So your home. Tamriel I mean. Does it have its own share of troubles."

"Oh, plenty," Hardvak said with a light laugh. " Tamriel isn't exactly what I'd call a peaceful place. In the time I've been alive, I've stopped assassinations of emperors, fought in an ended a civil war, out-witted thieves, and fought against several of the most powerful men and monsters in history, each either having designs to take over the world or just destroy it."

He looked down to his hands. "In total, I think I've saved the world from certain destruction six or seven times." He spoke with almost little to no exaggerated voice to make it seem like each topic was a big deal and instead, as if they were simply facts he was reading from a book. If Hardvak was indeed telling the truth, he may have had more experience with situations like this than any other person alive.

"So what we are facing now with Corypheus, this is just another war to you?" Josephine asked gasping at what the man might've seen in his time.

"No two wars are exactly the same," Hardvak replied. "And this one is actually a first for me considering I've never fought in one from a continent. It could be interesting." He smiled.

"Yes. Well, I'm afraid I've dallied long enough."Josephine said with a sigh as she realized how much time she might've spent talking to the Nord. " The rooms still need to be repaired and I have to write back to three different families thanking them for their supplies."

"Oh, the joys of dealing with nobles," Hardvak said with a light chuckle. "I remember them well."

"You must tell me more about your adventures sometime," Josephine said with an excited smile. "As well as your progress with contacting your home."

"Easy enough. Good day Ambassador." Hardvak said standing up and bowing before exiting back through the door and once again entering the throne room only to narrowly avoid a piece of falling debris.

"Hey! I said be careful."The dwarven architect from earlier yelled out to a worker who was repairing the ceiling. "The damn thing's breakable enough without your help." He said with a sigh before once again rolling through the schematics for repairs. Hardvak once again looked around at all the various repairs being done and since he had really no idea where Viviene or Solas was at, he decided to help out.

"Hey, any place running behind with repairs?" Hardvak asked the architect.

"Not here, barring any more falling ceiling," The architect answered. "The garden's coming along nicely and a majority of the upper rooms are starting to look decent. Though now that you mention it. Nobody's even started on the dungeons yet."

"Dungeons?" Hardvak asked.

"Yeah. The door's out in the courtyard but the whole thing's probably worse off than every other part of the castle." The dwarf said with a sigh. "I'll need a whole squad to go down there, though of course, they'll complain about the lack of safety."

"You guys have plenty of lumber?" Hardvak asked.

"Yeah." The dwarf replied.

"Nails? Hardvak asked.

"Yeah. The dwarf replied.

"A forge?"

"What do you think we are?! Of course, we have them."The dwarf yelled out echoing throughout the hall.

"Great. Give me a hammer. I'll get started." Hardvak said much to the dwarves amusement and doubt. Nevertheless, he relented and gave him a hammer as well as the key to the dungeons.

"Fine. But if you fall through a hole, don't come crying to me."

"Hole?" Hardvak asked.

* * *

"Ah….Hole." Hardvak said as the door shut behind and he gazed over the dungeons. Or rather the place where the dungeons should be. A total of maybe three cells remained intact separated by crumbling walls and a massive hole in the center taking up most of where the floor should be and the entirely opposite end of the room opening all the way down to the bottom of the mountain and into a large snow-filled valley below.

"Shit. He wasn't kidding." Hardvak laughed, looking around with a sigh at all the work he would have to do. Bars to remove and strengthen. Walls to patch, and trying the impossible task of repairing the floor and wall opposite of him. He'd be at this for a while.

"Hey!" He called back up through the door. "How much lumber do we actually have?"

"How many you need?"A voice answered back.

"All of it," Hardvak replied before setting off to work but not before catching a glimpse of a moving shadow behind him. A shadow that quickly became a familiar sight.

"If you're still offering, I could use some help," Hardvak said smiling at Cole who looked happy to finally be of some help.

* * *

After the sun flew over the sky and the moon had risen to its high point, everyone was either in bed asleep or drinking the night away in the tavern which was exactly where Rayara and a good portion of the Inquisition's higher members were currently spending their time.

"Wait a sec, he wasn't joking?" Bull asked the ambassador.

"Not in the slightest," Josephine replied.

"Cat and lizard people?" Rayara repeated back to see if she heard that right.

"Apparently," Josephine replied with a chuckle

"Okay. Well, that raises a lot of questions." Cullen said gulping down a fairly strong drink.

"Yeah. Like what would you call those Kha-whatits privates." Sera said.

"For Maker's sake Sera," Rayara said giving the other she-elf in the room an eye.

"What? Blackwall agrees." Sera defended. And when Blackwall didn't disagree, a chorus of sighs spread through the group.

"That aside," Cassandra said speaking up. "What he's mentioned about being teleported here should be explored. Shall I wake Dorian and Viviene?"

"Only if you want to be zapped or set on fire., Rayara replied. "They spent all day fixing up the library. Let them rest."

"What about Solas?" Cassandra then asked.

"Same," Rayara said. "Him and Fiona."

"So Mage's like libraries huh? Hope they got a bunch of paper cuts." Sera said with a drink.

"Wait a second. We know where they are but where is the guy we're talking about now?" Bull asked toward the group. When no one answered, they looked to Blackwall.

"I haven't seen him since our spar this morning." He said.

"And I last saw him when he left towards the throne room," Josephine replied.

"Uh...Lady Inquisitor?" A new voice said. The group turned over to see a familiar scout walk over to them.

"What's the matter, Harding?" Rayara asked.

"Nothing my lady…..It's actually the opposite." Harding said with a disbelieving smile on her face. "Follow me."

* * *

Son of a bitch." Was all Rayara could say at the sight she saw before her. She had seen just how bad the prison had been when they got here and knew that it was going to take an effort of at least ten if not twenty guys to repair it over the course of what would probably be at least a week.

So one could imagine her shock as well as that of the others when she saw that the still-standing cells had been refurbished and even strengthened, penetrated walls patched up with newer, solid stones, and dozens and dozes of wooden planks covering what used to be an insanely large hole that took more than half of the prison's space. The only part that really hadn't been fixed was the opening at the end of the room where two figures sat on the newly installed planks looking down at the valley below.

"...And that was it. I buried her outside Riften. " Rayara's ears picked up the tail end of what must've been a sad story judging by the somber tone it came from.

"Is that why you hurt?" Cole asked.

Hardvak paused, looking out towards the mountain. "It's one of the reasons, yeah." He admitted scratching his head. "Like I said. Don't worry about the rest of it."

"Oh…," Cole said slightly downtrodden.

"Lighten up. You've helped me plenty, today kid." Hardvak said patting Cole on the back. "Thanks." Though still slightly saddened, Cole grew a small smile. "I say we call it a night." Hardvak continued leaping to his feet and turning around to see the stunned faces of the others in the room.

"What? I built a lot of houses back home." Hardvak said brushing off their stunned silence with a shrug before moving past them and yawning all the way back up the hallway intent on reaching the courtyard and then his nice pile of hay in the barn.


	7. Finishing and Beginning

The days that followed consisted of rebuilding, rebuilding, and more rebuilding and in the process what had once been an empty, crumbling castle gradually began to transform into a fortified, defendable fortress held by a growing number inhabitants. One such inhabitant had set out upon a personal mission of learning about teleporting magic. Which led to him now talking to a rather eccentric looking mage in Skyhold's Library.

"Dorian Pavus." The mage said with a theatrical bow.

"Hardvak. Pleasure." The Nord introduced himself.

"It is isn't it?" Dorian said looking over the man quizzically. "I was wondering when I would meet you. I heard you brought a man back from the dead."

"Damn it. I had hoped to kill that rumor." Hardvak replied with a head scratch.

"I know the mage that pronounced him dead. He's no slouch when it comes to telling when someone has died." Dorian replied.

"Whys that?"

"Mainly because he's me," Dorian answered causing Hardvak to sigh.

"It was easy to overlook." Hardvak defended. " In my experience, some souls just tend to be rather too stubborn for their own good."

"Ha! Interestingly put." Dorian said with a laugh. " In any case, good to finally meet you. I believe you wanted to discuss something with me."

"Yeah. How much do you know about teleportation magic?" Hardvak asked intent on hearing a fruitful explanation. He would sadly end up being disappointed not just by Dorian, but Fiona and Viviene as well. The resulting depression caused him to sit in a large room at the bottom of the library. Just where the other mate had decided to call home.

"Do you have a moment?" An elvish voice asked. Hardvak looked over to see the image of the simple clothed Solas walk up beside him and bring him out of his stupor.

"Yeah. What do you need?" Hardvak asked as the elf sat down beside him.

"I talked with the Inquisitor yesterday," Solas said. "She mentioned that you are not Thedoican."

"Let me guess, you want to know more about the cat people?" Hardvak asked with a sigh which shifted immediately at Solas' response.

"At another time maybe, now I wish to discuss magic. Specifically yours."

Hardvak seemed confused by the topic. "It's magic. Manipulate the elements by waving your hands and concentrating. What's there to discuss?"

"Well for one, the type that lets you stop storms," Solas said. Finally understanding what Solas wanted to know, Hardvak's head drooped slightly.

"Right. Figured that would come up." Hardvak said turning to face the window that peered down into the valley below. "Follow me. Best do this where no one can get hurt." He said walking towards the door.

The pair left Skyhold and stopped in the valley, several hundred feet away from the nearest tent before Hardvak spoke again.

"So, what do you know about dragons?"

"Dragons? Admittedly, not much." Solas replied intrigued by the question. Hardvak smiled at the answer which just confirmed that more than one dragon indeed inhabited Thedas.

"Ok, well what can you tell me about the dragons in Thedas?"

"They are big, scaled up, reptilian creatures, with a knack for breathing elemental attacks," Solas replied.

"Right. Sort of like this." Hardvak said turning towards Solas' side and speaking loudly.

"YOL TUUR SHUL!"

A powerful wave of fire erupted from Hardvak's mouth and spilled out into the surrounding area in all directions for maybe a hundred feet before finally fading away. The resulting effect melted a good portion of snow and left Solas stunned.

"How?" The elf managed to speak.

"Dragon speech," Hardvak replied knowing full well he was going to have to explain further. 

* * *

While Hardvak began the rather difficult process of explaining why that actually was, another conversation was occurring several hundred feet above them in the tavern of Skyhold.

"Hey, Cole!" A female voice rang out through the tavern's highest level.

Cole turned to meet the voice and saw that it came from none other than the red-haired Inquisitor herself strolling up the stairs to meet him.

"Hello." He replied simply.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked finally reaching the top step.

"Quiet…" He replied meekly.

The loud smash of a bottle echoed from downstairs as he finished.

"Yeah. Very quiet." Rayara replied.

"Not too quiet," Cole said with a small smile. "Being here lets me think but also hear."

"People's emotions you mean?" Rayara asked hoping for specifications.

Cole nodded. "Yes."

"Prove it. What am I feeling right now?"

"Curious. A little tired. Stressed, and…worried?" Cole finished seemingly confused by his own answer. Rayara looked at him emotionlessly for a moment before letting out a light chuckle.

"Damn. Your good." Rayara replied taking the seat beside him. "How do you do that?

"I just hear things. I've always been able to." He answered as honestly as he could.

"And you can do that for everyone?" Rayara asked.

"Yes," Cole said.

"What about Hardvak?" Rayara asked.

"He's…..harder to hear," Cole said after finding the words.

"What do you mean? Magic?" Rayara asked.

"Yes. Like a wall built around his mind. I only get whispers." Cole replied in agreement.

Rayara nodded. "Ok. And what are those?"

"Sadness. Pain. Regret. He's also weary." Cole revealed.

"Huh," Rayara said slightly surprised by the words. Whenever the two talked Hardvak seemed grumpy at times but never saddened or in pain. She doubted anyone else that talked to him would use those words either. "You helped him rebuild the dungeon right? Did he tell you why he felt that way?"

"A little bit," Cole bobbed his head. "He's lost some people he cared about. But…there's still a lot I don't know about him."

"Preaching to the choir on that one," Rayara replied looking up to the ceiling in slight annoyance. Why did this guy have to be such an enigma? And more importantly, why did she still feel like she could trust him?

"Does he feel trustworthy? Like you could count on him to do something?"

"Yes," Cole replied after a small silence. He then looked over to the Inquisitor. "Why?"

When his eyes met hers though, she changed the subject. "Did he tell you about the cat people?"

"Cat…people?" Cole repeated obviously dumbfounded by the idea. Rayara smiled at Cole's reaction before explaining what Josephine had told her.

* * *

So, you can actually talk to dragons?" Solas asked back.

"Yes, if they're up for a conversation that is. Half the time they just want to fight, which gets annoying after a while." Hardvak said with a strange sense of annoyed nostalgia.

"But…But if they can speak, why choose not too?" Solas asked back.

"Dragons are prideful by nature. Far more prideful than the other races," Hardvak explained. "A good portion of them would rather try to kill and eat you than talk to you because they view you as beneath them. You aren't worth their time to try and talk."

"I see…but still there must be some that disagree."

"Oh yeah, plenty. One of my teachers is a dragon." Hardvak said looking up towards the blue sky. "Old bastard could throw down with the best of them. Also didn't hurt that he was philosophical."

"A dragon, taught you philosophy?" Solas asked now shocked beyond all reasoning.

"Well yeah. He's been around since the dawn of time. What did you think he would teach? Farming?" Hardvak said with a laugh. Solas' eyes widened yet again at the detail. This guy wasn't making any sense. So apparently where he's from there's mortal-animal hybrids. Three different species of elves, four different species of humans, talking dragons who could be thousands of years old, and to top it all off, he had barely scratched the surface of magic.

"What was his name? This dragon?"

"Paarthunax," Hardvak said looking back towards the sky as several fond memories drifted back to his head. From fighting the World Eater to just sitting down and talking. Each one filled him with a sense of nostalgia that made him slightly wish he could go back to those days. He was brought out of those memories by the elf's next words.

"I…..I am amazed." Solas replied.

"Hey, it's crazy but it's Tamriel for you. You guys have some pretty 'out there' stuff too you know?" Hardvak replied.

"Perhaps. But yours are so different, it's hard to compare." Solas said with a slight chuckle of his own.

"Give me a few months out in the world. We'll see." Hardvak said back with a smile. "So, what about you?"

"What do you mean?" The elf asked.

"I've given you a few tales of my world, perhaps you can tell me yours?"

Solas gave him a look that asked for specifics.

"Dorian mentioned a race of beings called spirits when I went to talk to him earlier. Saying something about how they inhabited a place called the Fade. He said you were the elf to talk to." Hardvak said.

The conversation that occurred afterward did a great deal to shape Hardvak's ever-changing look on this continent. The very idea of spirits not being similar to ghosts was interesting to him. From the description he got from Solas, they seemed more akin to Daedra that weren't assholes and that alone was curious. He made a note to study these creatures when he found more time and proceeded back to his work station.

* * *

Hours later, Hardvak nailed another beam into place before turning back to see Josephine standing behind across the room at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lady Ambassador, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The Nord asked.

"I was wondering if you had a few moments," Josephine said looking around the dungeon once again.

Hardvak nodded and dropped back down onto the newly strengthen dungeon floor. "What gentlemen never has time to talk to a charming woman?" Hardvak asked back as he followed her up the stairs. Once back in the courtyard Josephine continued.

"Back in your home, this Tamriel. Did you hold any official titles?"

"Several actually," Hardvak replied.

"Such as?"

"Thane mainly. Though I did technically become an ambassador for a while." He said.

"And your exact skill set?"

"Warrior, farmer, architect, stablemaster, scholar, mage, cook, spy, and I guess technically Dovahkiin." Hardvak rambled, rolling the different titles off his tongue like a list.

"That word? What does it mean?" Josephine asked on the last one.

"Right, I guess the closest word for it would be Dragonborn," Hardvak said.

"I see," Josephine replied writing something down which raised Hardvak's curiosity.

"Ok, why these questions all of a sudden?" He asked.

"I was hoping, seeing as how you haven't left Skyhold, that you would officially join the Inquisition."

"Ah," Hardvak replied moving his hand towards his beard.

"This is by no means an order." Josephine quickly added. "You are free to refuse. But a man like yourself would be an indispensable ally."

"Why did you join Lady Montilyet?" Hardvak asked.

"I…..I want to help build a lasting peace." Josephine said after a little thought. "Thedas needs stability now more than ever and I believe the Inquisition is the only organization that has a chance of accomplishing that goal."

Hardvak laughed long and hard after she finished her sentence confusing her to no end.

"Admirable. Very admirable Josephine." Hardvak said calming back down. "Forgive me. It's been a while since I've seen such dedication to making the world better." He looked up towards the scaffolding and could've sworn he saw Rayara talking to another figure, about what he wasn't sure but it seemed like important information. Putting that aside, he looked back to Josephine and continued.

"I have a proposition," Hardvak said causing Josephine no small amount of surprise. "I will become an ally of the Inquisition as will all of Tamriel. Or at least the non-assholes will."

"You can speak for the entire continent?" Josephine asked.

"Hey, whether they know it or not, I've saved all of them more than once. Which is more than I bet anyone alive has done for them. They owe me." Hardvak replied.

"Did you figure out a way to get back?" Josephine asked.

"Unfortunately no. The mages don't seem to have that type of magic. But that doesn't mean all hope is lost." Hardvak said slightly depressed by the answers he had gotten.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Somewhere out there, might be a way for me to get back home, a forgotten form of magic maybe. I would like the Inquisition's permission to help out in the field." Hardvak answered.

"Very well, are there any particular areas you specialize in?" The ambassador asked with a nod.

"I prefer to know a little about a lot rather than the reverse," Hardvak replied.

" I see. Oh and one more thing, you don't have a last name?" She asked.

"Not that I know of." The Nord replied.

"Well then." Josephine began before writing down something on a particularly nice parchment. "Hardvak Dragonborn, I officially name you Ambassador to the Inquisition on behalf of Tamriel."

"I accept. Lady Montilyet." Hardvak said taking the parchment and giving a small bow.

"Excellent. So when will you be heading out?"

"More than likely by nightfall," Hardvak replied. "The dungeon will be fully repaired by then. And it gives me enough time to gather supplies."

"I see. And what do you intend to do while out in Thedas." She asked as he pocketed the parchment.

"Several things. Find a way home being a big one. Do you have something in mind?" He asked.

"I…I believe so, but the Inquisitor must be the one to inform you of it," Josephine stated.

"Right. Well, you know where I'll be." Hardvak said with a slight farewell bow. "My lady."

Josephine repeated the action as Hardvak turned her back to her and moved back the door that led back down to the dungeon. Her eyes lingered on the man a little longer than she had intended but at the same time, she could understand why. The aging man was interesting. Far more than even he would ever admit.

As day twisted once again into night, and after the final plank had been set in place, and the last of the bars and walls were strengthened, Hardvak sat down in a simple wooden chair that stood out on a simple deck that looked out over the valley. He had decided to leave a decent opening in the dungeon to let those the Inquisition captured fully enjoy the weather of the Frostbacks. The ice-cold wind especially.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen a man work as hard or as fast on a dungeon quite as you did," Rayara said as she came up behind him.

"You gotta take pride in what you do," Hardvak replied offering her a drink. She took it happily and sat down beside him on a spare chair. After tasting it though, she immediately spat it out.

"Maker's balls, what the hell was that?!" Rayara asked trying to cough up everything she had just tasted.

"That there is a proper northern drink," Hardvak replied laughing at the display as he took the bottle back and proceeded to gulp down a huge amount. "I take it, it's a little bit stronger the stuff you're used to?"

"It's like drinking acid!" Rayara said finally ending her coughing.

"Oh get over it. You Theodocians are too spoiled with flavor." Hardvak grumbled.

"It's called actually enjoying your drink." Rayara retorted.

"No, it's called being a weak livered milk drinker," Hardvak said

"Weak livered…What?" Rayara asked too confused by the wording to even finish.

"Never mind," Hardvak said with a slight sigh. One of the main insults back home and it just flies over her head. Figures.

When the taste from that drink disappeared, Rayara refocused. "So, Josephine tells me you'll be leaving soon."

"Yeah," Hardvak admitted.

"To do what exactly?" She asked.

"Several things," Hardvak replied. "She also said you wanted to talk to me about what one of those things might be."

"Yeah…" Rayara was quiet for a while seemingly concentrated on something before finally continuing.

"Hardvak, can I trust you?" The Inquisitor asked.

"Are you really asking me that? After saving your ass and helping fix this place up?" He asked back to her.

"Yes, I am," Rayara replied not dropping the serious tone. Hardvak ceased his smile then and decided to match the tone.

" I think you can," Hardvak said.

"Ok…I need your help to stop Corypheus." Rayara finally said.

"I was planning on doing that anyway, but what do you have in mind?" Hardvak asked.

"We've gathered some information that he intends to summon an army of demons as well as assassinate Empress Celene."

"The lady who rules Orlais, right?" Hardvak asked briefly remembering the name he had read in a book about modern politics.

"Yes. These two events combined will throw Southern Thedas into complete chaos and will make our job infinitely harder than it would otherwise." Rayara said.

"Fair point. But where do I fit into that situation?" Hardvak asked.

" Earlier today, I met a man who gave me some more information about the army. As of now, The Inquisition is gathering strength and putting its resources into stopping it. I was hoping if you could look into the other matter."

"The Empress? What can I do about it? Be her bodyguard?" Hardvak asked.

"It's possible. She has an interest in stand-outs and you stand out from pretty much anyone else in Orlais. But that part is up to you." Rayara replied.

"What would you suggest?" He asked.

"Celene came to power after outmaneuvering the then next in line for the throne Gaspard de Chalons. He hasn't taken that very well, to say the least." Rayara said in a tired voice.

"So what he started a war?" Hardvak asked half-jokingly only to be answered with a nod.

"Yes. And my advice would be for you to get involved and end it." Rayara said finally making her point.

Hardvak stared at her blankly for a good while before laughing about just as long.

"Are you kidding me?" The Nord asked.

"No. I'm not."

"I'm from a completely different continent! The last thing I should be doing is getting involved in this one's politics." Hardvak complained.

"You already did when you helped me!" Rayara said matching his voice. Hardvak eyes shifted slightly as he growled in annoyance. "Look, I didn't want to ask you to do this but you've got abilities like I've never seen and I'm pretty certain your one of the best warriors we have." Rayara tried to explain

"That doesn't transition to fighting in and ending a civil war!" Hardvak yelled back.

"You don't have to end it. All you need to do is get Celene and Gaspard to come to the negotiating table after we've dealt with the demons." Rayara reasoned.

"Which, I'm just going to guess here, IS ONLY GOING TO HAPPEN AFTER BOTH ARE WEAKENED!"

"….Yes." Rayara said after some silence. Hardvak, seemingly taken aback by the volume of his own yell went silent himself as she continued. "Look, I get it. A man your age, you've probably seen more war and devastation done to people than either me or a good portion of the Inquisition. And I'm sorry to have to ask it of you to see more."

"That's not it," Hardvak replied almost as soon as she had finished. He looked out over to the mountains as hundreds of memories came flooding back on him at once.

"When I first arrived in my home province as a young man, it was being torn apart by a bloody civil war. A war that had radicals on both sides as well as those who I would later call friends. And it took me a long time to end that war. Longer than it should've. And because of that, those friends died." Hardvak turned back to her before continuing. "If I'm going to stop a war, or like you said at least weaken both sides, the body count is going to be high."

"Yes. I know." The Inquisitor replied.

"And are you prepared to live with that?" Hardvak asked.

"Are you?" Rayara asked back to him.

"I live with it every day, girl. And its why I'm asking you." Hardvak answered with a sternness in his voice that she hadn't heard before.

"If it puts us on the path to securing a lasting peace in Thedas, then yes. I am prepared to live with it." Rayara said with a stern nod. Hardvak looked into her emerald eyes as they stared off into the mountains and for a brief moment remembered when his eyes looked like that. Youthful and burning with a passion to help others. No matter the cost.

"Right….Well, I guess I better pack up my things." He said after a moment of a depressing thought.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Don't be. This is the kind of decision you'll have to make more often now that you're in a position of power. Get used to it." Hardvak said standing up. "And most importantly, keep your eyes on the future and focus all of your energy on the demons."

"You know I can spare no soldiers to you then?" She said. "It can't look like the Inquisition is involved in the war."

"Yes. Don't worry about it. I have an idea." Hardvak said with a noticeably sad sigh.

"Thank you for this. Hardvak."

"Yeah….Don't mention it." The Nord replied vanishing back up the stairs.

He didn't waste any time. He walked straight back to the barn, he and Blackwall had been living and began to gather his relatively few belongings. Slipping into his armor, and folding his regular clothes into his pack along with his several scrolls. He looked around for Blackwall but after seeing that the Warrior had already fallen asleep, he decided it would be best not to wake him. He then made his way over to the tavern for a farewell drink.

Walking in, he was surprised by just how empty it was. It looked like Bull and his men had turned in for the night, Sera just the same, and even Cole had decided to call it a night.

_Looks like they'll be starting on that Demon Army thing soon_. Hardvak thought to himself as he sat down next to the counter and got ready to drink when another's footsteps appeared.

"I'm surprised to see you up. I'd figured you heard the news." The mage known as Madame de Fer announced as she sat down beside him.

"Which one?" Hardvak asked.

"The Inquisition will be moving into Crestwood, The Fallow Mire, and the Western Approach tomorrow. Pretty much everyone will need their strength." She elaborated.

"And you won't be going?" The bearded Nord asked.

"My dear, do I look like I would be at home walking through swamps, deserts, and rain-soaked hills?" Viviene asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. But your looks didn't stop you from joining the Inquisition, to begin with." Hardvak replied.

Viviene tilted her head, acknowledging the point."….I usually need a good drink if I'm to go along on such missions. I would prefer it if that information stayed private." She confessed.

"Relax. I'm no gossip." Hardvak replied with a smile. "Besides, no shame in needing a drink before difficult missions."

"Speaking of which, which one will you be heading to?"

"None," Hardvak replied swiftly. "The Inquisitor has asked me to intervene in a different matter."

"Surprising, and which would that be?" Viviene asked.

"The Orlesain War." He said simply.

"Oh…. I see," Viviene replied with a slow nod at that whole complicated mess.

"Yeah. That's going to be fun." Hardvak said agreeing.

"Here." She said handing the armored Nord what looked like a list of names.

"What's this?"

"Consider it a going-away present. The names of the lords and ladies who would have an interest in ending Orlais's Civil war." Viviene responded pouring herself a drink.

Hardvak rushed through the names, quickly taking in just how weirdly the sounded and noting that he would have to read about them on his new journey. He stopped when he noticed a name circled. "What about this one? Duke Bastien de Ghislain?" He asked.

"He should be the first one you talk to," Viviene replied in a tone of voice that he had not expected from Viviene. It was one he had heard only when people had talked about their loved ones. "He's the head of the Council of Heralds who had the deciding hand in naming Celene as Empress.

"So, I will be seeing Mr. Viviene?" Hardvak asked. Viviene laughed loud at the wording before replying.

"Nothing so simple. I'm the Duke's mistress." She clarified.

"Ah. I see. A political move." Hardvak said nodding in understanding.

"Of course my dear. All things in the Empire tend to be political. That doesn't mean I can't enjoy the man." Viviene said more matter of factly than she may have intended.

"I never said it didn't," Hardvak replied. "When love blossoms, it often happens between people and in situations you wouldn't expect."

"That experience I hear in your voice?" Viviene asked with a slight chuckle.

"The experience of a younger man," Hardvak replied with a chuckle of his own.

"Oh come now. Do you mean to say you don't have someone back home? Hardvak the Heroic doesn't have many admirers?" Viviene asked.

"Depends on the day. And lately, I don't think I've been that admirable." He replied with a rather depressed smile.

"Says the man who saved the Inquisitor, the Chancellor, and helped rebuild Skyhold." Viviene reminded him.

"Fair point I guess," Hardvak said with another laugh before continuing. "But still, I was never good husband material. I figured a quiet life like that would only bore me. Limit the amount of adventure I could have. Didn't stop me from the occasional tavern maid or traveling companion though." Hardvak replied with a low chuckle as Viviene listened with interest.

"Of course, then I eventually came across someone I was foolish enough to actually marry.

"Really? And just who was the unlucky fool?" Viviene asked.

"Serana" Hardvak said after a decent amount of thought.

"A lovely name, but by the tone of your voice it sounded like she and you aren't on good terms." She said noting the tone of voice.

"I haven't seen her in nine years," Hardvak replied. Viviene noted the increasingly uncomfortable tone in the man's voice and thought it best to end the topic there.

"I see. A toast then." She said raising her cup.

"To those we love?" Hardvak asked.

"And to the hope that they care about us just as much." Viviene finished as their cups clanged and both drank them down.


	8. Mysterious Ways

After his drink had settled, Hardvak said his final goodbye to Viviene and made his way to the gate. Once there he looked back up towards the keep to see Inquisitor Rayara standing just outside the main hall's newly refurbished doorway looking down towards him with a thankful smile. When he noticed her, she lifted her hand and waved. "Good luck!" she called, her voice faint from the distance. Hardvak chuckled and waved back to her before turning his back yet again and crossing the bridge. Once his feet had left the stone and once again started kicking up little clouds of snow from the ground, he let out a long sigh.

"So, stop a war huh? Well, I guess it'll be a good workout for when I get back home." He ran his arm along the back of his neck rubbing his almost pale white skin just as a bitterly cold mountain breeze swept through his ragged hood and scarred face. And just then, any doubts or second thoughts vanished as a new confidant youthful smile spread across his aging heavily scarred face. He took a deep breath, cracked his neck in a swift, relaxing motion, and let out an energized cloud of air. Starting his journey with a simple phrase.

"WULD NA KEST!"

He exploded down the snow ridden path faster than any mortal should've been able to go before finally vanishing from sight. Specifically from the silver gaze of a bald elf who looked out towards the Dragonborn's path from the battlements. His expression unreadable but his face paler than usual and as the snow settled back onto the mountainside, he tightened the grip around his staff. His knuckles turning white at the force.

The days passed with little to no interruption as a newly alone Hardvak traversed the Frostbacks taking care not to take an ungraceful tumble or accidentally wander off in a wrong direction. No easy task for an adventurous one such as Hardvak, especially whenever he did meet another traveler. He was told of several cities in the world that were just begging to be seen for the first time. Cities of like Orzammar and Kirkwall, the palace of Halamshiral, and dozens of small villages in between all of which he wouldn't have been against putting a hold on his quest to see. It was an old habit that he had been trying to put to rest but always seemed to pop up when it was least wanted. Still, though, he pushed that feeling back down and continued on. Promising himself once it was over, then he would go sightseeing.

The last traveler he had had such talks with had disappeared further into the mountains sometimes go. Perhaps looking for the Inquisition or for a myriad of other purposes maybe. Either way, he couldn't be bothered to wonder as an ominous mass off storm clouds that had been forming over the horizon since dawn, finally billowed towards him just as the sun began to set over the snow-capped peaks. Not really in the mood to traverse through a storm, he took a breath and began to speak a familiar Shout when suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, a small glimmer of light appeared from behind a swath of pine.

Taking a few steps, or rather strides towards it he saw the light was actually emitting from behind a window. A window that looked attached towards the outline of a small wooden cabin. After a small debate with himself, he decided that it would be a decent place to spend the night in so he continued towards it. He came to the door just as the storm truly began to make itself known with snow flurries quickly becoming snow pellets. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He did so again, calling out to anyone to see if they were home. Once again no response.

Here, the craftsman in him kicked in and he saw just how poorly made the cabin was. The building itself leaned too far to one side and the lack of a chimney would really become a problem if that small fire got out of hand. The wood was also not properly placed. Causing several holes and weak, bendable walls to occupy a majority of the supposed home. With a sigh, he gripped the rather clumsily made door handle and pulled lightly half expecting a lock to kick in.

Instead, the door peeled right open letting him and a decent size wind into the cabin. Fearing the light from a few candles would go out, he quickly closed the door behind him and was surprised to see that there was no lock for it at all. In its place, were two wooden hooks horribly carved into the wall around the door and below one of them, a large wooden plank that Hardvak assumed was to be placed the hooks to keep the door closed.

"Well, whoever built this was clearly new to the trade." Hardvak thought to himself as he looked over the rest of the cabin which only further proved his point. Inwardly, the place was even worse off. The cabin was one roomed save for a small door illuminated by the flickering fire of three small candles. The walls were barely holding together and he could hear and feel several holes that allowed small bursts of cold to get through. The candles that lit the one room were tucked away in a corner that was probably the only one that didn't have small leaks to the outsides. There was no bed instead just a pile of long-dead leaves mixed with what looked like rags of varying degree of wear and tear. The pile lay on what should've been a floor but instead was just cold dry dirt.

"Talos' sake, this is pathetic," Hardvak grumbled at the state of the shack, rather than a cabin.

"Get Out! I told you mongrels I didn't have anything!" A new voice yelled out. Looking to the side, he saw the previously close small door open up as a figure in rags appeared at the opening. He had a rather skinny build and spoke with a low voice that seemed to be male in tone and strangely enough slightly familiar to Hardvak. He squinted his eyes to try and see the occupant's face but the rags covered it completely.

"Hello there. I don't want any trouble." Hardvak said raising his hands. "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind me waiting out the storm here."

"This looks like an inn?!" He asked not dropping the hostile tone in his voice. Again, the voice stuck the Nord as familiar but for the life of him, he couldn't place it. Instead, he bit back a smart ass reply that had been lingering on his tongue as the figure shifted into a poorly positioned fighting stance. Opting for a more peaceful solution.

"Very well. I'll take my food to an inn somewhere." Hardvak said with a false finality in his voice as he turned his back. He slowed himself as he reached for the door bar waiting for the figure to speak up again. As soon as his hand touched the wood, he did.

"Until the storm passes. Not a moment longer." The figure grumbled with a strange sound of annoyance at himself rather than Hardvak. The Nord himself turned back around with a smile and dropping his pack onto the ground. That voice was really getting to him now. He had definitely heard it before. It was gravely and surprisingly deep for his scrawny figure yet also evoked a strange tone of authority that he hadn't heard in decades. He put that to the back of his mind though as his stomach growled.

"Agreed," Hardvak replied with a chuckle pulling out a pair of dead snow-white rabbits. He tossed one over to the figure who caught it with an interesting boost of energy.

"I'm hoping you have a fireplace in that other room of yours," Hardvak said passing a glance at the two or three candles that lit the shack. "Unless you just intend on..." His words fell on deaf ears however, as the figure had started feasting on the carcass almost immediately after it landed in his hands. Biting into the hide and tearing it apart with a ravenous vigor that Hardvak hadn't expected. Though his curiosity grew, it didn't stop him from feeling hungry himself.

"Nevermind." He said taking out a small hunting knife from one of his side pockets. He took his time skinning the animal. Making sure every hair of fur was wiped away from the meat that lied underneath before roasting it with a small wave of fire from his palm. Sure it wasn't as good as using a pot and some added herbs, but it got the job done. Finally biting into the roasted meal, Hardvak noted there really wasn't a huge departure in flavor to the snow hares back in Skyrim. Nothing really groundbreaking but still interesting to note. He halted his comparison however when he saw the figure staring at him from the other side of the room with the bones of what used to be a rabbit littering the ground around him.

"Hungry huh?" Hardvak asked pointing at the bones.

"Your gesture is appreciated." The figure grumbled sitting down on the leaf pile. His voice growing ever more familiar as he spoke. "I wish for more."

"Well, I wish I could offer some." Hardvak sighed. " Few catchings the past few days. Makes me wonder why you're living up here on your own."

"It's no concern of yours." The man replied with a low defensive growl.

"Fine. Just trying to make conversation." Hardvak said with a huff swallowing a mouthful of roasted rabbit. "If you're going to stay here though, I'd put some work into this shack."

"What's wrong with it?!" The figure the homeowner asked defensively. Which now sounded really odd as it contrasted with the power the voice invoked. Hardvak laughed replying.

"Nothing. If you like rickety wood, weak walls, and keeping in the cold that's supposed to be kept out."

"Oh, so a mortal like you thinks he can do a better job?!" He yelled out in response.

"Well yes actually, I…..." Hardvak stopped himself as he noted the word the man had used. "Mortal?" Something clicked inside Hardvak's mind. Was he having dinner with some Daedric Lord or Divine had forgotten about? He ran through all the ones he had come into contact over the years struggling to remember their voices. After going through all of them he was back to square one. None of them sounded like the figure opposite him.

He looked back to said figure who with a sigh began to remove the rags that concealed his face. Not really knowing what to expect, Hardvak just sat there in anticipation. When the final rag fell to the ground, The Nord's face's contorted in shock as his eyes gazed upon the face of an overly dark scaled Argonian face riddled with small scars and horns that covered his face like a spiked mace which somehow complimented pure-blood pupils colored only by small black slits. Eyes so red, that a river of blood looked pale by comparison. Eyes that also seemed way too damn familiar. A painful knot began to form in Hardvak's stomach as one creature started to keep up from the back of his mind that had such eyes.

"Ah…..stunned I see." The Argonian replied showing his grey blood splashed teeth with a smile. "Many are."

A dam burst inside his mind and Hardvak realized it wasn't just his voice that matched. The face, the eyes, the scars. It was all coming back to him at once.

"It's humiliating of course. As if being cursed with this worthless form isn't enough, but the mortal glares of worthless horror are more annoying then ever." He said growling low and clutching his hand with such anger that it might as well have pulled some scales right off.

Right there, Hardvak's mind clicked as the words of the long-gone World Eater returned to his mind began to malfunction one small part at a time. It couldn't be. It shouldn't have been possible. He was supposed to be gone. Banished from both life and death. Lost in a realm not fit for Divine or Daedra. And even if he did return, why was he an Argonian? None of it made any sense! Yet here, in Thedas, sat an Argonian with the look and voice of King of the Dovah. He forcefully stopped those thoughts in their tracks. No. Before he did anything else. He needed to know for sure.

"Alduin?" Hardvak whispered. The Argonian froze for a good amount of time before raising his head back towards the Nord his face twisted in confusion and surprise.

"Yes…..How do you know that?"

Hardvak's eyes narrowed as his brain screamed for him to stop and think about what to do next. His body, however, wasn't listening. He moved his hands up towards his hood and before he could stop himself, he pulled it back over his grey hair presenting his full-face towards his host. If there had been any calm atmosphere in the room, it vanished with that act. As hazel eyes met crimson, a look of disbelief spread across their faces and remained there for what felt like several eternities before disintegrating into the purest form of rage each had ever shown to another.

"YOU!" Alduin bared his teeth in a roar that shook the flimsy cabin walls charging towards the Nord with surprising speed. Hardvak's sword was halfway from its hilt when Alduin rammed into him with a strength that belied his scrawny frame. Smashing him against the barred door with enough force to not only break the bar but also the door it held, tumbling them out into the blizzard in a grappling heap.

After a struggle, Alduin managed to wrap hands around Hardvak's neck, trying with all of his might to strangle him. He didn't get far though, Hardvak grabbed Alduin's thin wrists with his much bigger hands and squeezed. Bones cracked and Alduin bellowed in pain, his grip faltering. Hardvak didn't let up, lifting his opponent slightly away from his body before planting a shockingly powerful kick into his stomach. Alduin was hurled over his head and crashed back down into the heavy wet snow a few yards away. Gulping air, Hardvak staggered to his feet, peering through the screaming wind and swirling snow. Alduin was a dark patch through the white, struggling to rise despite being winded by the kick. Hardvak gave him no time to recover, charging toward him and landing another solid kick right in the middle of his back.

Alduin rolled and flopped through the snow, trying to get his balance back and rise. Grabbing him, Hardvak yanked him up, hurling a barrage of punches towards his opponent. Every time Alduin started to fall one way, Hardvak swung the other way with a powerful punch that knocked him right back to his feet. Any type of counter offense that Alduin offered fell apart almost as soon as it started. His failed attacks returned a hundredfold, obliterating almost every bone that held the Argonian's face together. Finally, after minutes of a nonstop beat down, Hardvak slammed his opponent into the trunk of a pine tree and held him there by the throat. His eyes peered deep into Alduin's taking in all the damage he had just dealt him. Alduin, somehow still conscious, strained to open his rapidly swelling eyes to glare at Hardvak.

"Y-You…B-Bastard." He managed to growl out weakly as blood leaked down from his nose and into his mouth.

Hardvak tightened his grip on the throat of the lizardman and clenched his empty hand. His entire body shaking with a rage that was thought to be lost to time. His scar littered face seemingly began to burn as the memories of his long-dead friends' dying screams came back to haunt him. His gaze narrowed as all evidence of heroism and mercy left it and his mouth curled up in a showing of pure rage and disgust. He was going to end this now. Once and for all."I don't know what Divine or Daedra you made a deal with but that ends now." Hardvak stated as he began to mouth the words that would end his opponent.

"Y-you d-d—" Alduin's words stopped in his mouth as Hardvak grip intensified and he spoke again.

"What is it monster?! Want to grovel for your life?! Beg for mercy like so many countless others you took from the world?! C'mon! Let's hear it." The Nord yelled as he yet again tightened his grip and clenched his teeth. The Argonian's failed attempts at words shifted into choked breaths trying desperately to break out of the Dragonborn's grip.

"I didn't think so," Hardvak growled as he once again looked over the body of the creature he held there against the bark his lips warping into a dark smile. "Look at you. The once-great King of the Dovah feared throughout life and death. Now choking under my hand." Hardvak sneered in a rather un-heroic tone. "Pathetic." The Nord held him there for a while longer seemingly enjoying the sight of the rapidly blacking out lizard. Just when had finally decided to end it however, his captive mouthed two words that shattered his expectations.

"…E-End it."

Hardvak hesitated, thrown off by two-word command. His rageful glare cracking somewhat. "What?"

"E-End it...Dovahkiin." Alduin stammered out. His voice losing almost all the power it had commanded before. In its place was a far weaker, pitiful voice that pleaded for an end. Before Hardvak could ask "what" again, however, Alduin finally slipped into unconsciousness, his previously flailing arms falling lifelessly to his sides. Hardvak sneered. This was a trick. Any second now, Alduin would wake back up and the pair would finally end this. The seconds passed, however, becoming minutes and Hardvak's determination began to waver as he continued to stare at Alduin's seemingly lifeless frail body. Many of the rags that covered him were lost in in the scuffle so now Hardvak could just how malnourished he actually was. He scaly skin was dangerously close to the bone and his muscle was almost nonexistent. It must've taken everything he had to push the to of them out of the cabin.

Then there were the two words. Two words that shouldn't have left any impact at all. But nevertheless kept repeating themselves inside Hardvak's head. Alduin had never sounded like that. He had never sounded so broken or tired before. The sound of it was so off-putting that Hardvak briefly worried if he had just beaten an innocent. He then remembered how this fight actually started. No this was definitely someone who answered to the name Alduin and had a raging hatred for Hardvak.

But still, not even at there fateful encounter in Sovngarde did he sound so pitiful. He tried to fight back this feeling. His brain screamed at him too. He should just finish the job here and now. Wipe this scourge from existence permanently. Hardvak took another look at the creature though and all that resolve vanished. His incredibly sappy heart had once again clouded his judgment. The creature was just too damn pitiful. With a roar of frustration, he dropped his enemy who collapsed into the snow and started punching the bark of the tree.

His fist smashed into the bark several times, each time leaving a bigger indent on the wood before finally smashing through the trunk completely with another yell and sending the tree hurling towards the ground. It hit the snow with a loud thud leaving Hardvak the only visible figure standing in the storm.

"FUS RO DAH!" Hardvak screamed angrily into the sky sending a powerful wave of energy into the air. "FUS RO DAH!" He repeated again as frustration continued to grip him. He repeated the saying several more times, blasting the snow around him in all directions until he was drained of nearly all of his energy. Collapsing onto one knee, he stayed there in the cold for a long time remembering everything he could about his war with Alduin. All the pain and loss he had suffered because of him. The friends and innocents he had killed and devoured. The souls that would never find rest because of him. That should've been enough to motivate him to walk back over and finish the job. It would've been for any other man. And he had doubtless killed many others for lesser crimes. So why couldn't he do it? What in Oblivion was stopping him?! He pondered the question for sometime before remembering one of his conversation with a certain woman on their way to Skyhold.

"_Seriously?" Hardvak asked raising one eyebrow._

_"Is that odd?" Giselle asked back simply._

_"Well yeah. You worship a deity who doesn't get involved with world affairs when there at an all-time high." Hardvak replied trying to make evident his confusion._

_"I didn't say that." She replied._

_"Doesn't get involved directly I mean," Hardvak emphasized. "Where I'm from, the figures who get worshipped usually have helped out a time or two in the past. So we know they exist at least."_

_"Interesting," Giselle said rather enviously. "But if that's the case, how can you be sure that they're truly divine?"_

_"Well…." Hardvak went quiet as he thought about it. He thought of the Daedric princes he had spoken to in his life. None of them ever really felt like something divine. He then thought about his own power, the Voice he had the privilege of using. That certainly didn't come from a Daedric Prince. Nor was it ever asked for. It was something that just happened. Whilst in his thoughts, he looked over the face of the woman who was appropriately named Mother Giselle. Garbed in chantry clothing that Hardvak still couldn't really get behind. Especially the hat. She looked and felt like some you couldn't really lie to. No matter how hard you tried. She was also one of the kindest people he had talked too in little over a decade so that helped._

_"Huh. I guess I gotta give you that one." The Nord replied as the pair continued to walk among the dozens of other Inquisition survivors._

_"Discussing the Maker is no simple task. Especially with one so different and who has seen more than I ever will." Giselle said with a knowing smile. "And perhaps you carry proof of the gods or god of your world which is more than I can say for myself. But if such figures were truly divine would they really get involved in the affairs of mortals? What do they have to gain or lose from our problems?"_

_"Fair enough, but if that's the case. How can you be certain that there is a true god or Maker?" Hardvak asked back._

_"We can't know for certain. All one can really have is the faith that there is one. And that he works in ways we can't possibly conceive or imagine." She said without a shred of doubt. "Guiding us and dropping obstacles and events in our way that we must overcome in a way only we can choose."_

_"Sounds more annoying then helpful if you ask me," Hardvak admitted with a chuckle that she surprisingly matched._

_"It can be sometimes. But that's our lot in life. From chantry mother to Inquisitor to heroic warrior." She finished._

Hardvak looked back over to the unconscious figure in the snow and sighed rather than yelled. So this was it then. Looks like no matter where he went. Even if that place was a completely different continent, some otherworldly being would have always had a use for him. Looks like this "Maker" was next in line and Alduin was what he dropped into his lap. Fine. He'd see where this one would go.

He marched back over towards the Argonian and threw him over his shoulder like a bag of food before making his way through the snow and back to the shack.

Hours and a few well-timed healing spells later, Alduin once again began to stir. Only when he fully opened his eyes he found himself tied up and sitting up against the wall of his own shack. He suddenly remembered what had happened to him and then not a second later saw the man who had put him in this position. Hardvak himself had taken the liberty of starting a small fire in the center of the room with a few dry sticks and leaves and was now staring directly into the crackling flames. Alduin struggled to break free for several minutes. Loudly growling and hitting the shoddily made wall behind him before finally stopping. Instead, he peered directly over to his captor and spoke.

"I shouldn't be surprised." He sneered. "You enjoy this don't you Dovahkiin. Seeing me in this disgraceful form. Stripped of my glory."

"First of all Alduin, I do enjoy seeing you like this. It's rather fitting for someone who seeks to destroy all life." Hardvak said with a noticeable smile though his eyes never left the fire. "But it's not because of that, that you're still alive." Alduin seemed confused by the statement but kept quiet as Hardvak continued. "You're still alive because I want answers. How in Oblivion did you end up here? And more importantly why are you an Argonian?" He asked finally tearing his eyes away from the flame and looking over towards Alduin. The World Eater and Dovahkiin glared to one another and sat in silence for the longest time before finally, Alduin spoke in the same tone he had when he asked Hardvak to kill him.

"You defeated me Dovahkiin. You managed to slay the mighty Alduin in your Nord afterlife no less. That was it. I thought you were going to absorb my soul as you did too many of my brothers. Instead, I found myself in an even worse fate." Alduin said utterly devoid of any emotion other than sadness. "After my defeat Dovahkiin, I expected to meet my father Akatosh. Instead, I awoke here. Trapped in a mortal's body in a land where no mortal looks like me and stripped of all the graces of the Dovah. My language, my Thuum, my wings, my body. Gone."

Hardvak listened and took in his words. That explained why he didn't shout at him when they fought but it didn't explain how he got here.

"I once ruled all under the sky. Now, look at me. A lowly mortal who can barely fight. It's just as you said. Pathetic." Alduin said frustration finally kicking into his voice. "And it's all because of you."

"I didn't send you here Alduin," Hardvak replied. "Nor did I trap you in this body. I wouldn't have wasted the flesh."

"Well then, I don't know how I ended up here," Alduin growled back. "Or why in Akatosh's name you're here now."

Hardvak sighed at the answer. It made sense. Alduin did always know less than he let on. "How long?" He asked next.

"What?" Alduin asked back.

"How long have you been here. Like this." Hardvak specified.

"…Three thousand six hundred seventy days." Alduin finally admitted. " A little over ten of your mortal years."

Hardvak was shocked at that amount of time. And even more shocked that Alduin had somehow not been killed in that amount of time. "And you don't have any clue on what's going on in the outside world?"

"No. Most of my time was spent…..It doesn't matter." Alduin finished looking away from Hardvak in yet another move he didn't expect from the former dragon king. Hardvak sighed yet again and looked back into the fire. A long-time passed between the two the only sound echoing around being crackling flames or loud gusts of wind. Alduin spoke again this time with a sad defeated chuckle."How long as it been Dovahkiin? You've aged significantly since we last met." He said not bothering to look at Hardvak.

The Nord sighed at the question and looked up towards the barely holding together ceiling. "Twenty-five years."

Alduin gave no acknowledgment of the number other than an angry nod before speaking again "So what happens now then Dovahkiin?" He asked spitefully. "What brought you here to this world?"

"The same as to what brought me to Skyrim. A sense of adventure." Hardvak replied before once again looking over to him. The images of two dead comrades appeared briefly one dressed as Imperial and the other as Stormcloak before vanishing almost just as quickly as they appeared. Hardvak shook it off. "You're the last person I expected or wanted to see here Alduin. And perhaps you're better of the dead. But the gods have sent you here, and I doubt it's just to die at my hands again." Hardvak said stepping over to him. "So this is how it's going to play out. I have a mission to complete. And since I'll be damned before letting you out of my sight, you'll be helping me complete it."

Alduin's crimson eyes widened at the statement before laughing loudly. "You're a fool if you think I'll do anything to help you Dovahkiin."

"I think we established that when I followed you to Sovngarde remember?" Hardvak replied stepping to the side and looking out towards the snow through a decent-sized hole in the wall. "Besides, traveling alone gets boring after a while. If I need to entertain myself I'd like to have a punching bag."

Alduin growled at that last statement which then caused Hardvak to laugh. At the very least this was going to be entertaining.


	9. Blood and Ebony

The wind around Dawnstar was different. That was the first thing she noticed. The normally calm, cold sea air was thick with fear, and so tainted with the odor of blood and death she could almost lap it out of the wind. She picked up her pace: there was a battlefield near, and the battle might still be going on.

It hadn't been long after the Dovahkiin disappeared that the war between the Dominion and the Empire truly reignited. Maybe two or three day's difference. A coincidence? Possibly but she had always believed coincidence got too much credit. Either way, war broke out across the continent with the Dominion launching assaults on every front; killing hordes of soldiers and civilians alike. But much to their surprise, the Empire didn't falter or flee.

Ever since his return from the Skyrim Civil War, General Tullius had spent every hour of everyday re-organizing the legion in preparation for the Great War to begin again. Assisted by the restored Blades, headed by war veterans Delphine and Esbern, his years of dedication paid off. Every acre of land the Thalmor had taken in their initial push was immediately reclaimed, and then held-though at great cost. Soon both sides were locked in a bloody stalemate, Thalmor and Empire both trying to push through the other's lines and get an actual offensive going. But Imperial advances were forced back with magic, while the Thalmor's attempts faltered before steel and grim, determined fury. By now, thousands had died on both sides-and that number would only rise.

But the Empire wasn't the only thing the Thalmor wanted to dominate. They had never forgotten the humiliation suffered repeatedly at the hands of the Dovahkiin, and his home country. A humiliation that lingered to this day in Skyrim's independence. A force of ten thousand armor clad elven knights, Thalmor Justicars, and battlemages were assigned the task of conquering it. Half would cut a path through Hammerfell and arrive by land while the other five thousand would sail in secret past Black Marsh and Morrowind and assault several cities along the Skyrim coasts before pushing their way through the rest of the country. One such force of three hundred elven soldiers had the unfortunate task of being assigned to taking Dawnstar.

It was this very force of elves that the woman found littering the surrounding snow soaked wilderness of the coatal city, with not a single one making it to the town itself. The smell of blood was overpowering, so much so she clamped her mouth closed with her hand in a desperate attempt to control herself. Elven bodies were flung all across the snowy white forest coating the area in rich shade of crimson that might've seemed beautiful if not for the scent of death that came with single one' apparent cause of death had been brute force. Armor broken. Bones shattered. Faces caved in. Heads smashed to pieces. If the ocean itself had risen up in fury against them, it would've accomplished only a quarter of this damage.

It was here, The woman noticed that every single body was Thalmor. Not one guard or defender of Dawnstar lied among them. A brief hope sparked up inside her that this was Hardvak's doing. The bodies and the blood continued away from the beach and into the surrounding forest. The battered corpses continued on for several seconds eventually led her to what remained of a Thalmor longship that looked almost as battered as the corpses had. Surrounding it were Magical fires that flickered across bodies and sand, some guttering down, others already little more than embers. Their magic casters know doubt lying with the rest of the bodies by now. There there were the frightened screams and cries from mercy that a few elven survivors emitted from their lungs. She looked out towards the screams and finally saw what was left of the invasion force and her hope was snuffed out.

Five Atmer, two battlemages and three soldiers stood trying to control their panic as they faced the one man responsible for the massacre. He towered over them, covered with the blood and gore of their stricken comrades, a colossus in full ebony armor wielding matching warhammers in each hand. For a brief second, they faced off. Then, twirling the heavy weapons as though they weighed no more than toys, he lunged forward on an attack. His target fell swiftly as the weight of a hammer crushed both his breastplate and the ribcage it surrounded. The warrior lifted his helm to glare at at the pair of mages and one soldier who seemed to realize their predicament and had decided to die on their feet.

With a roar one shot several sparks of lightning at the warrior as the other summoned down a wave of fire towards him. The soldier however charged the armored colossus. The warrior met the soldier's charge head on offering a respectful glare as the elf's skull crunched under his hammer. The charge had left him vulnerable to the elemental attacks however and not a second later the lightning and fire found its mark. A low growl of annoyance quelled any false hope that had grown in the mages who immediately started readying themselves for another spell. One didn't get far however as the warrior launched one hammer from his hand with the force of a catapult crashing into the mage with such force that he traveled a good fifteen feet away from his comrade before failing lifelessly to the ground. The mage cried out in anger shooting a much more powerful wave of lightning to the warrior who didn't try to dodge it. The elf anger then turned to horror as the warrior walked towards him as if his spells meant nothing. Gripping his other hammer in both hands, the warriors walk quickened to a run before slamming his hammer across the check of the mage who'd been to horrified to dodge. The poor bastard flew through the air for several seconds before falling below the surface of the ocean. The now lone survivor who'had stood by and watched this show of power stiffened as the helm of the warrior turned to him now.

The woman watching this display had to admit she was impressed. The Ebony Warrior was indeed deserving of his reputation.

The last Thalmor dropped his sword with a frightened inaudible gasp and fell to his knees. "Please…Please…" Despite his efforts, he found himself unable to say anything else as the warrior pulled his his his other hammer from the body of his comrade and slowly walked over to him. The warrior then knelt down to the now shivering elf.

"Tears never saved anyone elf." The warrior's voice echoed from behind his helm. He sheathed one hammer across his back. "If you want to live you'll have to fight for it."

"But…I can't beat you." The elf said trying desperately to wipe the tears from his eyes in an vain attempt not to portray his fear.

"No." The warrior shook his head. "No you cannot. But isn't it better to die on your feet than your knees?" He asked. The elf looked away from the man and towards the bodies that surrounded him. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry." to them before bowing his head in complete surrender as his tears continued to steam down his face." "Warrior, please. Please spare me."

The warrior looked over the bowing elf in silence before muttering words of disappointment. "You're no soldier are you?" The elf chose not to respond or shook his head not looking up to him. The warrior sighed and clenched his fist in frustration. " Well then coward. Run." He growled standing back up and turning his back to the elf. "The wilds of Skyrim aren't quite as strong as I am. You might stand a better chance out there."

The elf couldn't stop a relief filled smile from spreading across his face as he looked up to the warrior's back. "You're letting me go?"

"Run home." The warrior ordered. "Go back to whatever province you're from and tell every Thalmor agent, soldier, or mage you meet that Skyrim is free and that the rest of the Jarls and warriors won't be as merciful as I am. And elf?"

The Atmer stiffened.

"Pray we never meet again." The warrior said with an ominous tone of voice and twisting his head and sending him a spine chilling glare through his helm. The elf nodded panicked by the display as well as the very clear message of what would happen if they did. The warrior then flicked his wrist away from him and Dawstar and out towards the wilderness. The elf didn't waste time on a thank you or nod of gratitude, boltingimmediately away from the warrior and right passed the cloaked woman and away from the town of Dawnstar until he vanished from sight deeper in the cold snowy forest. Once he was gone, the woman turned her full attention to the warrior who did the same to her.

"If you serve the Thalmor. You'd be wise to follow him." The warrior said as the woman approached him stopping just a foot away from him.

" I don't serve anyone." The woman said looking over the man. She pulled back her hood revealing a mane of long pure black hair and a fair but scared face with a very visible vertical slice going across her left eye that added an aura of danger to her rather frail looking stature which also turned out to be a ruse when you saw the actual color of her eyes. Both dazzled with an ominous yellow glow that signaled to any experience warrior to what she was. "I need your help." The warrior widened his eyes in surprise but motioned for her to contiune. "Do you know a man named Hardvak?" She asked.

The warrior tilted his head slightly. "Hardvak?"

"The Dragonborn. I mean." The woman specified.

"I understood." The warrior replied. " It's just rare to hear someone call him by his actual name and not one of his titles."

"Yeah, well. That's what wive's tend to do when they talk about their husbands." The woman replied. The warrior once again went silent as she felt him come to a realization.

"So, you're Serana." He said with a curl of surprise. She nodded.

"In the flesh." She said giving him a slight greeting bow.

The warrior went silent for a moment or two before chuckling. "I had a theory about what you looked like but I honestly wasn't expecting a vampire."

"I can't say I blame you. Most people wouldn't when they think of the Dragonborn's wife." Serana agreed.

The warrior nodded in agreement and finally sheathed his other hammer behind his back. "A fair point." He looked around at the bodies. "I'm heading back to the tower. The wild will take care of them. Unless you're hungry of course."

"Ha ha." She replied not appreciating the joke as she followed.

The pair of them traveled in silence to a nearby tower that sat high up and gave a magnificent view of Dawnstar on a clear day. Once inside they were greeted by the crackle and warmth of a newly lit fire and a Dunmer priest draped in what looked like a cloak of Mara.

"Did any of the soldiers make it to Dawnstar?" The warrior asked to the Dunmer. He looked over to the pair.

"Not a one. Jarl Brina once again can't thank you enough…" His voice slowed when he noticed Serana's eyes.

"Relax. She's a friend." The warrior quickly stated trying to calm the elder.

"I didn't know you were friends with a vampire." The cloaked man replied not dropping his guard in the slightest.

"I'm not. The Dragonborn is." The warrior specified. That did the trick. The old Dunmer's gaze softened slightly at the mention of the title.

"You know the Dragonborn?" He asked

"And so do you," Serana asked taking a seat in an empty wooden chair. "Erandur right?" She asked.

The dark elf nodded pulling back his own hood and revealing a pale grey face and ruby eyes of the Vaermina cultist turned priest who was said to inhabit Dawnstar. "Hardvak told me a few times how you and he saved Dawnstar from a plague of nightmares."

"That was mostly him." Erandur specified scratching his thin beard. "I did what I could to help out."

"Funny, he says the exact same thing about you," Serena replied breathing a sigh of relief to be away from the bloodshed and stretching her arms to loosen the joints.

Erandur grew a small nostalgic smile. "Yes, well. The Dragonborn has always been too kind."

"Indeed he has." The Ebony Warrior agreed reaching to remove his helmet. Serana stared in mild fascination as the warrior turned out to be rather plain looking middle aged man. He had no fancy scars across his Reguard face. No great ugliness or beauty to conceal behind his helmet. Just a ruffled mound of greying auburn hair, the matching stubble of a growing beard, and muted green eyes that hid an ever present fury that she had seen first hand. The man glanced at his arms then his body before sighing at the mess of gore the battle had left on him. He grabbed a cloth and bucket of water from a nearby table before seating himself by the hearth. "I don't believe we've properly met." He said as he began to wash away the gore and worse from his black metal. "I'm Kalrod."

"Serena." The vampire replied matching his tone. He nodded his head and grabbed and continued as the sound of it rubbing of water washing over metal soon followed.

"It's a privilege to finally meet you. Hardvak spoke about you often." Kalrod said.

"Of course he did. The man can never shut up when he gets going." Serana replied. "Though I'm surprised you know he talks about me. I thought you two tried to kill each other."

Kalrod stopped his cleaning momentarily. It was true. The battle between the Ebony Warrior and the Dragonborn had quickly become legendary amongst the people of Skyrim. Despite being in a remote location, people traveled all across Skyrim to watch the battle and were not disappointed. The skill and swordsmanship showed that day wouldn't soon be forgotten.

"I met Hardvak at a dark point in my life," Kalrod said thinking back to that fight as he continued to try and rid himself of the gore. "He helped me past it and find my way again."

"Funny how that happens to most of us who meet him." Serena laughed as Erandur nodded in agreement. Kalrod could do little not to disagree.

"He's a good man. A kind that seems in short supply these days." Erandur spoke remembering the help Hardvak had offered during his trip through Nightcaller Temple which still sat far below the tower they were in.

"I know what kind of man he is. What I want to to know is where he is?" Serana said venting her frustration in a loud foot stamp. "I can't find him anywhere."

Kalrod looked over to Erandur who returned the knowing gaze that told Serana that they knew where he was but she wasn't gonna like the answer. She leaned back in her chair and placed a hand across her face in annoyance.

"Oh for god's sake, he didn't sail straight to the Summerset Isles did he?" Serana asked, her voice muffled slightly by the hand.

"No, he...ahem, he actually headed North," Erandur answered uneasily. Clearly not enjoying giving her the bad news.

She blinked in confusion before the muttering of a small laugh emerged. "What, you mean Solitude or Winterhold? I've been there, he hadn't been seen there in months."

"No uh. He went further North."

"There isn't anything further North." She said growing more and more annoyed with the men.

"Not if you know you're Nordic history." Kalrod pointed out, wiping a splash of crimson from his breastplate.

"What do you mean…" She stopped as she suddenly understood. Her knuckles began to pale as she curled up her hands into fists. "He went to Atmora?!"

"Correct," Erandur confirmed leaning his head back in relief as she understood.

"But there's nothing in Atmora!" Serana yelled glaring at the towering Redguard for answers. "Just more ice and snow."

"That's what we told him," Erandur said nodding in agreement.

"He seemed to think there was something else up there," Kalrod spoke up leaning forward. "Or at the very least thought it serious enough to check out. I offered to go with him but he wanted to do it himself."

"And how long ago was this?!" Serana asked her gaze shifting back and forth between both men actively searching for an answer.

"About four months ago," Kalrod answered looking away from her.

Her face sunk in as she had just been punched in the gut. She leaned back into the chair and unclenched her fists. Erandur and Kalrod looked at each other as the Dunmer looked clearly confused by her reaction before realizing that was a reaction he had often seen on a lover's face when receiving bad news about their other. The three of them said in silence for a long while before she tried speaking up again.

"If he's been gone for four months in Atmora…." Her deflated voice faltered and she went quiet again.

"Look, odds are he's found someone or something that needs help up there," Erandur said trying to comfort her. "Mara knows he can't stop himself."

"Who's there to help in Atmora?" She asked back in sad laughter. A thought then crept into her head and her calm if saddened face twisted into one of horror. "Did...Did he mention me before he left? Was he going North to try and find me?"

Kalrod didn't reply shifting his gaze towards the fire while Erandur could do little but offer a look of sympathy. "He mentioned he hadn't seen you for a while but we're not sure if that's why he left.

Serana's hands unknowingly began to shake and she closed her eyes to try and to calm herself down while also cursing herself repeatedly.

This is your fault. He's gone because you are a god's damned stubborn idiot! She stopped her thoughts from going further with a loud crack as her hand slammed on the arm of the chair smashing it into splinters. No. She'd find him before thinking of anything else.

“Then, I need to go after him." Serana spoke up taking in a deep breath as she pulled herself up from her chair.

"That's not a good idea. Atmora's a wasteland." Kalrod said shaking his head.

"That didn't stop him from going. Why in Oblivion do you think it's gonna stop me?" Serana asked looking at the warrior with a hateful glare.

Kalrod returned the glare as he continued. "Because whatever he's doing up there is his business. And if he truly wanted any of us to help him, he would've asked us."

"But he couldn't ask me!" Serana yelled, making her frustration visible. "I was—"

"Gone?" Kalrod finished for her. Her voice froze in her throat. She looked away from the warrior down to the floor firstly, clearly recollecting something, then turning her gaze away towards the fire.

"It wasn't what you think," Serena said getting ready to explain herself.

"I think it's none of my business." Kalrod said stopping her with a hand wave. She seemed surprised by the action as did Erandur who raised an eyebrow to the warrior. Kalrod sighed at the pair as he himself seemed to flashback to something from his past. "Look, whatever went down between you two is just that. Between you two. You don't need to explain anything to us." Kalrod said as Serana looked away thankful for his words. "But my point still stands. If he'd have wanted our help he would've asked for it. And if he does, he'll find a way to contact us. You know that."

"But what if he's..." Serena started.

"If we know the same Hardvak, you know nothing short of the gods themselves can stop him. And even that's debatable." Kalrod said as Erandur chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

After a moment a small smile graced her lips. "You've got a point."

Kalrod nodded and finally placed the rag he had been using back on the table. "In the meantime, war is spreading all across Tamriel. And if he were here, he'd be doing his damnedest trying to stop it before it gets any worse." Kalrod said indicating his still slightly bloodied armor.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked with a cold laugh. "The Empire and the Dominion knew this was coming. They could've avoided it if they wanted to." Serana spat back clearly not having as much generosity as her husband did.

"Perhaps. But they didn't." Erandur said. "And now millions of innocent people are going to be caught up in a war they didn't want or ask for. A hero wouldn't stand by and let that happen."

"So what then? You two are going to stop it." She asked glaring at the pair more skeptically then was thought possible. "You're a priest of Mara, of all people." She said as Erandur looked away slightly hurt by the insult. "And you're a good warrior sure but you're no Dragonborn." Kalrod nodded in complete agreement with her assessment. "How do you intend to stop the war?" She finished.

Kalrod and Erandur looked over to each other and gave a nod. "The only way we mortals can. By gathering allies. Hopefully starting with you Serena." Kalrod replied.

"You're right. We're not the Dragonborn. But we can do our best in his stead. " Erandur said, speaking in a voice of confidence Serena was surprised could come from a priest of Mara. "And priest or not, I intend to do what I can to help." He then unfolded a map from his pocket. "You know him the best. You can help us gather every one of his allies and put an end to this war as soon as possible."

Serana looked down at the map of Skyrim and then back to the two men who each held narrowed eyes of determination and strength similar to her husband's whenever he set himself on a quest or journey. She sighed deeply as she grew a large nostalgic smile. Why'd you had to be so damn inspirational, Hardvak? She thought to herself. She then focused back on the map. She knew she was going to regret this. "Ok. I'll help you try and stop this but only if you help me find him once this is all over."

"Agreed," Erandur replied as Kalrod nodded.

She then took to the map with renewed purpose. "Okay. Well, we spent a huge amount to time in Whiterun and is currently the Harbinger of the Companions. That'd be a good starting point anyway." She said tapping the city's symbol that sat in the middle of the map.

"Leave that to me. I've visited Whiterun a few times." Kalrod replied putting his ebony helm back across his face.

Serana nodded as Erandur and Kalrod continued looking through the map at each city.

"Maven's the Jarl in Riften. She'll be able to help." She said tapping the Riften sign. " Then there's the Thieves guild. They owe him several favors."

"I'll take care of hem. Riften's home to the temple of Mara after all. No doubt the Thieves Guild could use Mara's love anyway."

"I'm not gonna go there," Serana replied as Kalrod chuckled. Her eyes then lingered over to the edge of the map. "We're also gonna need to head to Solstheim at some point. Almost everyone on that island owes his a favor or two."

Erandur and Kalrod nodded yet again before Erandur noticed she hadn't mentioned where she was going. "And you, Serana?" He asked.

"It's gonna be a pain but I'm gonna try and get my mother on my side. She'll be useful in the long run with her vampire network." The vampire replied with a particularly long sigh. Erandur got a strange feeling at the thought of working alongside more vampires but quickly silenced himself with a reminder of Hardvak's judgment. If this woman was his friend, then she could be trusted.

"Very good," Kalrod said standing back up. "I'll head down to Whiterun after I finish scouring the rest of the coast for any more Thalmor ships.

"Leave that to me," Serana replied also standing up. "I've got to head along the coast to get home anyway."

"Are you sure you can handle them on your own?" Kalrod asked.

"What do you think?" She asked walking right past him and back towards the exit. "I'll meet you two outside Whiterun at Fort Greymoor in two week's time. Got it?"

The pair nodded just as she closed the door behind her. Now back in the cold and falling snow. She pulled her hood back over her head and once again started on her journey to find her husband. Sure it had just gotten longer and a little more complicated but at least he was still there at the end of it. He just had to be. Kalrod was right, Hardvak would always be fine in the end. And as long as she could stand beside him again, everything would be worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! I think I'll call it a chapter here. It was nice to check back in on Tamriel, at least for me. **

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Waste of time? Not wasteful enough? Leave a review and let me know your thoughts. **

**See ya later.**


	10. Unlikely Companions

It wasn't long after Alduin awoke that Hardvak's hearing picked up several pairs of feet trudging through the snow outside the shack.

"You get a lot of visitors?" Hardvak asked.

"Why do you care?" Alduin growled back, not tensing up in the slightest as the sound of feet through snow became more obvious.

"Bastard!" Something large and heavy plowed into the door, knocking it off its hinges and sending it flying into the shack. Just barely missing the duo inside. Hardvak's gaze bounded from the door, back to Alduin, and then finally to the intruders who began filling the shack.

The first through, the obvious leader, was a tall beast of a man with heavy scars littering his hairless face. In his hands a large steel war hammer that was more than likely the culprit of the collapsed door. Flanking him were a pair of dagger-wielding Elven women with matching dark hair and sea blue eyes, and a trio of blonde, muscular men who looked so alike they could've been brothers. All of them wore shoddy armor that had seen better days and carried old, dull, and generally ill-cared for weapons. Coupled with the aura of confidence that filled the room when they entered as if they were somehow intimidating, and Hardvak was well on his way to not like these people.

"You've got some serious balls. Thinking you could get away stealing from me!" He sneered at the sight of a tied up Alduin before realizing that he couldn't have done that to himself...and that he wasn't alone. The man's gaze slithered over the other occupant in the room and one side of his mouth curled up in an ugly grin."Well damn. Good on ya old-timer. Saved me the trouble."

Hardvak's sigh filled the room. It always had to be something, didn't it? Of course, Alduin couldn't have just been up here out of sight and out of mind. "What did he do to piss you guys off?" The Nord asked rubbing his eyes.

"Bastard's taken something that's not his. Profits have been going down for Andraste knows how long, And then this monster has the balls to actually go and steal from us!" He ended with a glare towards the scaled one.

"Profits…Ah," Hardvak said with a short nod. He glanced around the room again. A total of six of them. "And just how much profit do you usually get?"

"A passing caravan. A family who gets lost in the mountains. The usual stuff." The leader replied.

Wow. Hardvak had to respect the man's honesty. He wasn't even trying to hide who he was or what he did. There was something admirable in that way of thinking. Of course, it was probably buried so low it would never see the light of day.

"Boss. Do you really think we should just…" One of the Elves started noticing Hardvak's eyes dart around them. She at least was smart enough to sense that he wasn't what he seemed. He made a note to keep her alive. Maybe the other elf too since they stood beside each other.

"Quiet Kara. It's not like this old bastard's going to tell anyone anyway." The leader interrupted with a yell before tensing up. As he lifted his war hammer over his head, Hardvak's hand shot to his sword hilt. With a roar, the man's hammer crashed into the ground right where Hardvak should've been standing. Before he could figure out that the old man had nimbly sidestepped his attack, he felt a searing pain explode from his chest that only intensified with each millisecond. He looked down to see a sharp Skyrim style steel sword impaired through both his armor and the skin it was supposed to protect.

"Havin' me tell is the least of your worries" Hardvak replied with a low growl as the man's sight darkened. Hardvak hated bandits, always had. Dishonorable bastards and bitches, preying like wolves on those too weak to defend themselves. He drew his blade back out from the man's chest with a quick jerk sending a geyser of blood from hulking man spraying to the floor before collapsing. Sword in hand, Hardvak's cold gaze then went to the others who all went pale with fear as they tried to comprehend what just happened. "Now then, how about we talk about those profits."

Hardvak's eyes shot back to Alduin who couldn't hide a small grin as blood began to spill out all over his home. His eyes lighting up at the red and barring his teeth and licking his lips. It looked like he'd never really forgotten the enjoyment of watching mortals kill each other. It must've been just as entertaining here as it was back in Tamriel.

Pulling himself back to the fight, one of the elves yelled, slashing at him with their daggers too excited to really do any damage, looking rather clumsy instead. Hardvak shifted his weight out of the way of the woman's knives before slamming his fist into one's exposed face knocking her through the air and into the wall of the house with so much force it's a wonder she didn't spill out to the outside. The other didn't fare much better, twisting around to try and attack him from behind only to gasp as the air left her body and she too was smashed into the side of the wall via a strong kick to the chest. Out cold sure, but not fatal. That took care of those two.

Next came the trio of blondes. One raised his ax just as a quick slash of steel across his throat stopped that planned attack. The bandit fell to the ground his ax slipping from his fingers and into Hardvak's. With two weapons now, Hardvak raised them just in time to knock away the attacking swords of two other bandits who truly began to realize their predicament as frantic looks of horror grew along on faces. Hardvak let out a war cry plunging his sword through one's eye killing him instantly before head-butting the other. The only one left groaned and backed up covering his face as a stream of blood started leaking through his fingers. Hardvak pulled back his sword from the body of the dead bandit who collapsed to the ground with a thud as the one he had headbutted collected himself.

Now, the last one standing, the bandit looked to his fallen comrades and didn't even take the time to think his next actions through as he charged head-on into Hardvak's attack space. He leaned down and pulled a sword up off from the ground and thrust it toward Hardvak's chest. With a smirk, Hardvak dropped the ax and sheathed his sword, beckoning him forward. With one last yell, the man rammed his sword with all his might into Hardvak's breastplate. The strike never made it, however, and the man went wide-eyed as he stared shocked as the blade of his sword sat clasped between Hardvak's toughened palms. Hardvak's smirk grew to a grin at the man's stunned reaction before mouthing an unknowable word to the fool.

"FUS!"

The bastard shot back like he had been launched from a catapult flying right back out where the door used to be and plowing through several feet of snow. Hardvak snickered before picking the ax back up from the ground and raising it over his head to begin aiming. As the man pulled him out of the snow and started to make a run for it. Hardvak's gripped tightened around the hilt of the blade and he squinted to see through the falling snow. As the man started to gain some distance, Hardvak sighed muttering something about getting older before speaking again in Alduin's native tongue.

"WULD!"

The bandit began to laugh, happy he had survived the massacre that his crew had suffered but that laugh was cut short as the man that should've been behind him suddenly appeared in front of him sending the snow around himself and the pair flying into the air in a spectacular showing of speed. The man didn't have any time to react to the Dovahkiin raised his ax. With a single downward thrust of the arm, the last bandit fell to the ground lifeless and the snow around them turned to crimson.

Alduin's cruel laughter could be heard as Hardvak walked back into the shack.

"Enjoy the show?" Hardvak asked the smiling Argonian.

"Immensely," Alduin replied not hiding his smile. "You did go rather easy on them though. I was expecting to see the same warrior that killed me."

"Yeah? Well, he's still in here, so I wouldn't wake him." Hardvak replied tapping his chest before looking around at the bodies."Don't suppose you built a graveyard?"

"I don't exactly need that do I?!" Alduin bit back annoyed at the question.

After rummaging through the carcasses for anything of value, which unsurprisingly there wasn't much save for a few bits of gold here and there that were better left with the living then the dead, Hardvak took the bodies of the former bandits and piled them on top of each other several feet away from Alduin's cabin.

"YOL," Hardvak whispered as a wind of fire swept over the bodies and set them ablaze. He watched the pyre for a minute or so. His breathing slowing as he felt the slight twinge of regret that used to crop after every fatal battle. After decades of warfare, he had thought that feeling had been drowned out with time but meeting Alduin again; as well as all the memories of his younger days that had flooded his memories due to it must've allowed that feeling to crop back up. He couldn't exactly say he enjoyed the feeling but at the same time, he took some comfort in it. Beneath all the killing, magic, shouts, and scars he was still mortal. With that thought, he turned his back to the pyre and walked back to the house of his once long-dead enemy.

Back inside, his eyes drifted to the two newly captured bodies of the eleven women who he had taken the time to knockout rather than kill. One of them seemed like she could actually be of some use considering her hesitation. But he'd get to them in a moment.

" So, Stealing huh?" Hardvak asked over to the Argonian as he walked back inside the house. Alduin scoffed.

"I believe you mortals say it's not stealing if didn't belong to them." He replied.

Hardvak shrugged. "Fine. Want to tell me what the King of the Dovah would steal from some lowly bandits?"

"Not in the slightest!" Alduin growled back. Hardvak chuckled at the defense though inwardly he was growing slightly confused by the Argonian's antics. What did he actually have to get so defensive about? He'd put that to the back of his mind for now. He did still have a mission to complete.

"Well then, we best be off," Hardvak concluded stretching his arms to the sky and taking in a deep breath.

"We?" Alduin tilted his head.

"I told you you're coming with me." The Dovahkiin replied letting loose the breath and grinning.

"You're going to drag me out of my home? Not very heroic of you." Alduin pointed out.

"Somehow, I'm fine with that," Hardvak replied pulling Alduin back onto his feet and getting behind him.

"Where too exactly" Alduin spat back. "The nearest cliff?"

"We'll start with the bandit's hideout," Hardvak said finagling with the Alduin's bound hands.

"That's at the bottom of the mountain pass! I'm not going back down there." Alduin yelled.

"Why not? The World Eater suddenly get bashful?" Hardvak asked picking up a knife that had flown out of the hands from one of the women.

"This is my home! You're not going to make me…." Alduin started

"Go back to Skyrim?" Hardvak finished. Alduin words got caught in his throat as the ropes that bound him fell to the ground. His crimson eyes blinked in confusion as Hardvak walked back in front of him. "Look, I don't want to waste the energy dragging you kicking and screaming from your little shack, and I for damn sure aren't just gonna leave you here unsupervised. So what if I were to, say bring you with me when I go back to Tamriel?"

Alduin's eyes narrowed before asking"Are you saying you'll find a way to…"

"No chance in Oblivion," Hardvak replied swiftly and with finality. "Your lucky I don't kill you so don't push it. But I will bring you with me when I go return. Unless you'd prefer Alduin's estate?" He ended with a laugh.

Alduin looked away with a huff as he considered his options or lack thereof as Hardvak bent down to clean his blade. As if the twenty years here weren't humiliating enough, he was now helpless against the man who caused it. He hated Hardvak more than any mortal ever could and even though being in his very presence disgusted him, he might be able to make this work in his favor. He didn't know how yet, but the possibility was there. A first in his entirety of time spent here. And to top it all off, the sight of the other mortals had told him that this place was no longer safe.

Hardvak looked up just in time to notice Alduin quickly glance over to the door he had come out of last night during the blizzard. "Anything in there you want to bring?"

"Just one." The Argonian sighed as he walked over towards the closed-off room in the shack. He disappeared behind the door for a good moment before appearing once again on the other side, this time with a leather pack strapped to his back.

"Anything interesting?" Hardvak asked.

"Not to you I'm sure," Alduin replied moving past him and out into the snow. When Hardvak didn't join him, he looked back to see him nudging the pair of elves who still sat tied up. His confused look at the Nord was short-lived as he realized that his namesake still held true.

"C' mon. I didn't hit you that hard." Hardvak grumbled kneeling down and giving light smack to each of the elves, trying to bring them back to reality. When one's eyes started to twitch, he stopped. It was the same one who had been concerned before the attack. Kara? Was that it?

"Kara right?" Hardvak asked as the elf groaned trying to open her eyes.

"Boss?" She asked clearly not remembering how the fight went.

"Afraid not," Hardvak replied tapping her on the shoulder to try and speed along her recovery. It worked and she slowly opened her eyes to see Hardvak staring back at her.

"Y-You..."

"Name's Hardvak." The Dragonborn replied with a nod of greeting and a welcoming tone that made it seem like the fight never happened. "And you're Kara, which leaves her..." Kara's eyes followed Hardvak's finger towards the other female elf. Kara bit her lower lip, clearly nervous about the entire predicament. True, they weren't tied up but if her instincts about the man still proved true, they didn't have to be for him to inflict further damage.

"Not that talkative huh?" Hardvak said taking a knee. "Can't say I blame you. The group's gone. Leader's gone. Only you two alive. It doesn't exactly paint a good picture does it?"

Kara's eyes darted over to her friend and then back to him. Just barely keeping her composure, but putting up an admirable fight to the eyes of the seasoned veteran.

"So, what do you think is going to happen next?" Hardvak asked keeping his tone completely blank. Kara's body began to shake and a fearsome rage took over. With a speed that surprised him, her hands shot to the steel sword attached to his hip. A second later he feels the cold steel up against his neck.

"If you think you're going to do anything to her..." Kara started, her voice dripping with a vengeance that he had heard only a few times in his life.

That told him he needed to know. Those two weren't just associates. He felt a small swell of pity for the girl and what her thoughts must've been but at the same time, he didn't like metal being up against his throat.

"ZUN" He whispered. The sword flew from her hands and crashed to the ground safely away from her grasp. Her eyes went almost pure white at the shock and looked down at her hands which now shook from the force it had taken to take the sword from her grasp. Still, doing her best to look defiant he forced herself to look into Hardvak's face trying her best to not show any fear. It didn't quite have the effect she hoped.

Hardvak's laugh echoed all around the shack. "Coming on a little strong there Kara. At least let me buy you a sweet roll first." Hardvak smiled reaching behind her. Her body froze waiting for something that never came. Instead, she felt a firm, friendly pat on the back. "Take care."

"W-What are you doing?" She asked.

"Letting you go." He replied with a grunt as he straightened back up. When did taking a knee to become such a pain? "Take care of your friend." He said tilting his head towards the other elf.

"But...but..." She was so stunned by the action that she could barely move. Hardvak sighed at her confusion.

"Look, I don't like bandits." He said. "Never have, never will. But you seem like you have a good head on your shoulders. And I always try to be a little merciful to those who can benefit from it." He turned his back to her and walked towards Alduin who still waited by the door. "A word of advice though." Hardvak's voice took on an eerie quality as he stopped just outside the shack. His laid back friendly tone swallowed up by one much colder and threatening. " Don't let me catch you doing this shit anymore. My mercy has its limits."

Kara could do little more than stare as a wave of fear unlike she ever felt before swept through the room. Paralyzing her and making it perfectly clear that his advice was to be heeded. And then just like that, it was gone. Vanished, as if it was never really there. He waved back to them, his last gesture to the pair before focusing back on Alduin.

"So, lead the way." He said waving out towards the wilderness. Alduin, who had just looked at the exchange with mild annoyance at Hardvak's mercy started his journey that would hopefully prove to be more fruitful than the past ten years in this wretched realm.

"You forgot your sword." Alduin pointed out.

"Nah. They're gonna need it." Hardvak shrugged. True enough, that particular sword had been forged in the Skyforge itself so anyone else it might've been more valuable than an entire chest of gold. But to him, it was a sword like any other. And he certainly had no shortage of those.

* * *

The trip down from the mountains went quickly which was a welcome change of pace from the days previous of just wandering from Frostback to Frostback. And as the stars began to pop into appearance above them, the most unlikely pair in Tamriel history finally came to a decent-sized fort nestled perfectly at the bottom of the mountain and overlooking what looked like a small village surrounded by rolling hills that seemed to spread out in almost every direction.

"Not a bad view," Hardvak said slightly awed by the sight, his look hadn't changed much save for a new almost pure emerald green glass sword strapped to his side.

"You traveled to a realm outside Mundus to take in the views?" Came the reply from Alduin.

"Problem with that?" Hardvak asked not even looking over to his traveling "companion" but taking notes of the wording. Outside all of Mundus? Those Dwemer really were crazy. And how did Alduin know they were outside Mundus? His own knowledge about reality was a little rusty but Mundus was supposed to be all of reality.

Alduin growled in annoyance. "I don't know why I'm surprised. You're just as big of an idiot as you were when we first met."

"From you, I'll take that as a compliment." Hardvak's gaze then turned over to see the fort itself. It's dark grey outer walls stood about twenty feet high and shielded a large stone building behind it though he couldn't make any guesses what it looked like besides matching the walls in color. "So, armed to the teeth with bandits?"

"You took out their leader back at my house." Alduin specified. "But there should still be about twenty of them living there."

"Only twenty?" Hardvak asked surprised. "I'd assumed they at least had fifty down there."

"Shall I go back down and count?" Alduin asked annoyed. "I don't remember exactly how many are there but my point is they don't have for the fort's defenses."

Hardvak looked back to the fort with a glint of disappointment in his eyes. "Damn shame. Could've been fun."

* * *

Twenty one drunk, sloppy bandits had called that fort home and by midnight their remains were splattered all around the walls, hallways, and various assortments of furniture that littered the inside of the fort.

"Not a drop of talent between them," Hardvak grumbled sitting down next to a newly lit fireplace nestled in the corner of what had been the leader's room. Surrounding him, three newly headless bodies of the former occupants. Alduin for his part looked like he was having a good time just outside the room as the sound of bodies being dragged across the floor reached Hardvak's ears.

"You burying them?" Hardvak asked.

"No." Alduin scoffed grabbing a pair of feet attached to one of the corpses in the room.

"Burning them?"

"I can't breathe fire anymore... remember?" His irritated voice continued as the dragging of flesh across wood rang through the room.

"How's that work exactly?" Hardvak asked, his confusion about Alduin's predicament rearing its head. "You can still talk so why does your thuum not work?"

"I don't know! You tell me!" Alduin said dropping the feet of the carcass and taking a breath. "YOL!"

Hardvak gazed over him, searching for anything resembling magic from the word. There was nothing. Not even the speck of an ember. Hardvak ran his fingers across his chin. "Wow. You weren't joking"

Alduin didn't waste his energy with a reply, save for a pitiful look of sadness at himself as now deflated former Dovah went back to dragging the remains out of the room before vanishing altogether. Whether it was his incredibly sappy heart, or if that display was genuinely sad. He had to admit he started to feel the tiniest amount of pity for the creature.

His talks with Paarthunax, Odavhing, and Durnevir over the years had always driven home the fact of how it was a dragon's nature to shout with words of power. To have that ability, taken...Well, it must've been soul-destroying.

The Argonian returned some minutes later, his rags freshly soaked in blood. Looking like he had just had another meal, via dead bandit.

"You know, you and Namira would get along," Hardvak grumbled slightly disgusted at the sight.

Alduin's eyes went wide with indignation. "If you're talking about that repulsive, vile, creature then..."

"Prince." Hardvak corrected for him mid-sentence. Alduin's fists shook with annoyance before sitting down with a huff on the cold stone floor.

"Oh get over it." Hardvak chuckled, stepping out of his chair to stoke the newly ablaze fire. "Besides, Namira isn't that bad. Mora's way worse if you ask me."

"Mora?" Alduin's voice rocked with curiosity. A strange tone coming from one who was once so powerful. "You had dealings with him?"

Hardvak's eyes took on a cold glaze as he gazed into the crackling flames. "You could say that." He half-whispered. Alduin grew a small smile at Hardvak's growing lack of pleasure. Looked like he found something he could hit him with. He opened his mouth to make a jab, but he was stopped short but Hardvak. "How well did you know the Daedric Princes?"

Alduin smiled and a sense of pride took over his voice. "They knew their place."

Hardvak's laugh rang throughout the room, confusing Alduin but still not ruining his nostalgia. " All the Daedric Princes bowed to you?" Hardvak asked stifling his laughs as he wiped a tear from under his eye.

"Of course, they did!" Alduin exclaimed. "Every dragon in Tamriel bowed to me. Why shouldn't they?"

Hardvak crossed his arms in amusement, walking back to his chair. It wasn't so much that he doubted Alduin words, but rather the sight of all the Daedric Princes bowing their heads to the World Eater was just a funny image. One he'd never really thought of till now...and it didn't hurt that Alduin was probably over exaggerating just a bit. "Whatever you say, Alduin." Hardvak sighed.

Alduin took his victory with a nod and seemed to get lost in his own nostalgia as a long comfortable silence filled the room. It was only broken again when Alduin brought himself back to reality. "What exactly are you planning to do here?"

"End a war," Hardvak replied nonchalantly. Making it sound more like a simple chore rather than the gargantuan task it would be for any other mortal.

"Any particular reason?" Alduin asked.

"Someone asked me to," Hardvak answered, folding his arms behind his head. "And besides, war isn't good for anybody. Look what happened to you."

"You think you're funny?" Alduin growled not appreciating the joke.

"I'm hilarious," Hardvak replied with a smile. "But I'm also getting older. So I think I'll approach things a little differently this time."

"How exactly? Unless you can call up an army of mortals to fight behind you, I don't see….." Alduin started.

"I talked to a mage a few days back. He said this land had its own dragons inhabiting it. I'll convince them to help me end this quickly." Hardvak explained. He had expected Alduin's eyes to widen in shock but instead, they seemed to narrow in a way he couldn't really describe.

"You're gonna enslave the dragons of this world."

Hardvak glared at Alduin and replied with such a powerful tone of voice that it seemed to make the whole room shake. "I am not." Alduin didn't dare respond as long as Hardvak held the glare, fearing some sort of attack if he did something that foolish. After a moment or two, He finally broke his stare with Alduin and looked back to the fire. "I know you hate me and believe me, the feeling is mutual. But I'm not like that. I never was."

Alduin had no clue how he was supposed to react to those words so he settled for staying silent turning his ruby gaze to the flames. The pair of them sat in silence for a good while. Each seemingly trying to ignore the other presence before Alduin's ears picked up on a series of calls from outside the fort. Hardvak's hearing proved just as good as before Alduin moved to stand up, he was on his feet and moving down to the fort's entrance.

As Hardvak pulled open the gate, he was greeted with the faces of four thin individuals wearing what looked like farmer's clothing. Each on a different color thankfully and each looking confused at the sight of Hardvak's face as one spoke up.

"Uh, sir is lord Balor available?" The one in the brown shirt asked.

Hardvak looked at the four, taking in their figures and fearful nature in each with a blink before yelling back up to Alduin. "That big asshole back in the Frostbacks, was he called Balor?"

"I guess," Alduin yelled back sticking his head out from the window. Hardvak nodded before looking back towards the bystanders. "Sorry, Balor bit off a bit more then he could chew," Hardvak said with a friendly smile.

"Perhaps lord Kellrig is available?" The one in the green asked. His voice sounding much more worrisome.

"Who was he?" Hardvak asked.

"He carries a silver war ax." The farmer continued.

"Oh! The elf bastard who lived in the dungeon. Had a thing for amputations." Hardvak nodded in realization. The men nodded nervously before Hardvak shook his head as he kept his smile. "No, he's dead too."

The one in the red shirt spoke next as he put two and two together. "Sir, did you kill them all?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah," Hardvak said rubbing the back of his head. The eyes of the men widened to the size of dinner plates, and the one in green suddenly yelled.

"You what?!"

"Hearing off?" Hardvak asked right back. "They're dead."

"You….You idiot." The man who had just yelled continued to rail at him ran his hands through his head. "Andraste, help us."

"Did I miss something?" Hardvak asked as he felt a sudden wave of fear sweep through the group.

"Stranger. The men who owned this fort owned this village and us as well. They're part of a much larger group." The one in the red replied.

"How much bigger?" Hardvak asked, leaning against the door and still not nearly as panicked as the men thought he should be.

"One hundred at least." Another one said. This one wearing the dark brown shirt and a straw farm hat.

Hardvak's face lit up as if he had just been handed a present. "And when will they be back?"

"They're coming back in the morning!" The green-shirted one yelled out. "And once they see what's happened, they'll….."

"I'll take care of it." Hardvak finished simply before looking to the blue-shirted one who had remained relatively silent. "Just to be safe though, I'd gather your people and move them into the fort until the whole thing is settled out. Can't be too careful after all." Hardvak said turning his back to them. "The kitchen's decently stocked so help yourself."

"Wait, what do you mean…" The one in brown asked again.

" I said I'll take care of them. Relax." Hardvak said with a wink, before looking upwards. "Alduin, get your ass down here." He called out.

"Why in Oblivion would I do that?!" A voice yelled back.

"Because I will gladly come back up there and toss you out that window if you don't," Hardvak yelled back. He could feel Alduin seethe behind the wall but that also let him know he would join him momentarily. He turned his attention back to the farmers."After I take care of the rest of them, I'll need you four to explain exactly where we are and help me figure out my plans from there."

"But HOW are you going to fight a hundred men on your own?! " Green shirt yelled out again. Hardvak sighed at the man. Did he really have to explain everything to this guy?

"By picking up a sword and swinging it," Hardvak replied simply moving past them and out of the fort towards the village that surrounded it. The four men had no clue about what just happened. So much so that they ignored the second, much more scaly figure who walked past them grumbling several curses along the way. The pair moved through the village quickly and stopped just a few feet outside as Hardvak sat down in the middle of the road.

"So, just to be clear. There's a fort with high walls and giant door back there. And you just walk out of it to wait in the middle of the street." Alduin pointed out.

"What are you complaining about? No sense in waiting behind a fort. All it's going to do is get in the way. It's the reason I didn't kill you at Helgen." Hardvak replied.

"You didn't kill me at Helgen because you were too weak," Alduin growled sitting down in the dirt a few feet away from him. "And I was too stupid to kill you, so here we are."

"Yeah. Good times." Hardvak smiled staring out into the road that went up and down through the hills before vanishing from sight. If he was honest, a lot of this was starting to feel like the good times of days gone by. Striking out on his own to traverse a new and strange land, finding some asshole bandits, killing asshole bandits, rummaging through dead bandits pockets and walking through dead bandits fort. He was actually starting to wonder if the gods had run out of obstacles to throw at him so they just decided to hit repeat. Whether that was true or not, Hardvak didn't really think it mattered. People still needed help and he'd be damned if he didn't try to lend a hand if he could.

And so the hours passed. Dark slowly began to transform into light as the star-filled sky began to vanish. Changing from black to red as the sun began to peek its head over the hills. Alduin yawned at the sight and cursed yet again. "Yeah. Really stopping that war aren't you?"

"Hey, I need something to get my name out there. And mopping the floor with a large group of bandits is a good start." Hardvak defended.

"Keep telling yourself that," Alduin said curling up on the ground. "Not that it matters. In the end, you mortals always need something to fight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hardvak asked narrowing his gaze at the lying Argonian.

"Even if you stop this war, another one will start up soon enough. Then it stops. Then it starts again. It's just a circle really." Alduin said with a yawn that transformed into a smile hidden from Hardvak's view. "At least when you worshiped me, you were too busy to kill everything in sight."

"Oh, like you were so damn peaceful." Hardvak shook his head, annoyed at Alduin's words. "Do you even know many people you've killed? How many good, honest people died because of you?"

"How many ants have you killed Hardvak? How many good honest ants died because you stepped on them?" Alduin replied with a mocking tone. "That's the type of question your asking me. And I'll tell you this." Alduin took a pause as Hardvak listened. "No race of ants ever went extinct when I was in charge."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hardvak grumbled, not liking Alduin's tone.

"I killed mortals, sure." Alduin freely admitted. "But I never drove anything extinct, like say the snow elves."

Hardvak froze at the mention of the long lost people. His mind flooding with memories of cutting down, hundreds of "snow elves" in caves all across Skyrim. Alduin chuckled at the hero's silence. " What? No witty comeback for your Nords genocide against them?"

"Nords didn't kill the snow elves." Hardvak defended, a regretful sadness growing in his voice but still keeping his honest core.

"Really?" Alduin snickered, not buying it. "Then who did?"

"The Dwemer," Hardvak admitted. Alduin grumbled something under his breath that sounded like "Figures" before he continued. "But that's not exactly true either."

"Oh, so you didn't kill them. And neither did the Dwemer." Alduin's frustration was beginning to feel palpable. "Who. Did. Then?"

"Everyone," Hardvak replied, quietly. Alduin scoffed at the answer and decided it was a useless challenge to get a true answer of the Nord. Before long he drifted off into any realm of sleep that would have him. Leaving Hardvak alone to stew in the depressing recollection.

It wasn't like it was a happy subject. The war against and the subsequent mutilation of the snow elves was perhaps one of the darkest moments in all of Tamriel history. It was a war sure. One they had initiated, no less. But that didn't matter to him. No matter who started what, no race of people should've had to endure what they did at the hands of the Dwemer. And it was foolish to say that the Nords didn't have a hand in what happened to them. Justified or not. He had made his peace with that fact a long time ago but the dark thoughts and swells of pity still lingered. Which did him no good at the moment.

He needed something to lighten him up.

Hardvak's eyes flew up to the crimson soaked sky. Nice pretty color_. _He thought. Been a while since I've seen something that... Red. A small smile spread across his face as he remembered the tune he had heard played countless times across his homeland. That song always managed to make him feel better. "There once was a hero named Ragnar the Red who came riding to White Run from old Rorikstead….."

The sound of horse hooves on the horizon reached his ears. They were getting close. He leaped back to his feet.

"And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade as he told of bold battles and gold he had made."

The sound of loud yells soon followed as a large group finally came into view. Probably close to a hundred men on horseback.

"But then he went quiet did Ragnar the Red when he met the shieldmaiden Matilda who said..."

The men could now clearly see him sitting on the road but it didn't look like they were going to stop their galloping.

"Oh you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead now I think it's high time that you lie down and bleed."

Hardvak drew his sword as the group still galloped on and even increased their speed. He could get a few glimpses at their faces now. All confidant if a little tired but still containing plenty of energy to run down a nobody on the road.

"And then came the clashing and slashing of steel as the brave lass Matilda charged in full of zeal."

One of the horsemen began to get a good lead from the rest and darted straight forward Hardvak, drawing his sword from his back and hoisting it in the air. His smile was bloodthirsty and whatever pity Hardvak might've had for the man vanished when he saw it.

"And the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no more. When his ugly red head rolled around on the floor."

A shockingly loud FUS RO DAH" was heard back at the fort as several people who were making their way inside suddenly felt powerful force magic erupt from just outside their village. Leaving them little to wonder other than just who in Andraste's name that man is.


	11. Unlikely Companions  Part 2

Valen struggled for several seconds to move his newly mangled legs and try to tp force himself back to his feet. Biting back what was probably the worst pain he had ever felt in his life in the process. When nothing happened, and he stayed in the dirt, he finally accepted that his legs might be broken. His resolve broke and he let out a cry that echoed much louder than he meant it to. The pain was just too intense.

How in the Maker's name did this happen?! One minute he's riding back with a rather generous haul via a settlement that sat comfortably out in the middle of nowhere. The next, a damn whirlwind blasted him and his horse clear across the fields and into darkness. He was still alive thankfully, though Andraste knows where his horse was; and over the past several minutes since he regained consciousness, his ears had been picking up the sounds of what remained of his group getting slaughtered but what he guessed was their attackers. It wasn't necessarily brutal. No loud blood-curdling screams that drug out for agonizing moments or anything that. It was more unnerving than anything else. Someone started a yell, then it stopped. A sword clashed with a sword then silence. A failed plea for mercy here or there that was cut short. A pair of running feet that would stop dead, followed by the sound of flesh falling to the ground. Quick, efficient stuff like that.

After a particularly long droning period of silence, a pair of footsteps picked up. Coming straight for him

He kept his eyes closed and tried desperately to slow his breathing to give the illusion of death. The footsteps kept going until thy stopped beside him. No further than a foot away. He stopped his breathing entirely, praying that the footsteps would pick up again and move away from him. When no such thing occurred and his lungs threatened to burst, he let out a loud raspy gasp and cough. Opening his eyes a bit too fast and getting a blurry look at the figure who stood above him. He took in several deep breaths trying to get his air back and strengthen his vision. As he did that, the figure spoke.

"Jeez, you got mangled up didn't ya?"

That voice. It sounded older. Maybe late forties-early fifties. Yet it had a youthful kick to it. The kind he himself had lost maybe a decade ago. With his vision finally stable, he looked up to the man. He was about average height just a bit taller than himself, covered from neck to toes in a strange style of plate armor he hadn't seen before. He gripped a strange sword in his right hand and with his left, lifted Valen right off the ground by the cuff of his fur shirt.

"Now, you want your luck to hold?" The man asked Valen, hoisting him up until his eyes sat perpendicular to his. Having neither the courage nor the stupidity to try and break free, Valen nodded his head and stared directly into the cold steely eyes of the man who held him in the air.

"Good. First off. Where's the rest of your guys?"

Naturally, Valen was more than a little thrown off by the question. Who takes on a group of a hundred guys and then immediately asks where's the rest? "W-We had a group guarding the fort…" He began.

"I took care of them already." His captor interrupted. "I meant like any smaller hideouts the hills, mini strongholds, stuff like that."

Valen shook his head. "No, we did….we didn't have anything else outside the fort."

"You're not lying to me, right? I hate being lied to." His captor said rather too calm for Valen's liking.

"N-No. We used Greyguard as our headquarters and just ran around extorting a few surrounding settlements."

Greyguard? Good town name. Hardvak thought to himself. "Just extortion?" He whispered just loud enough so Valen could here him. "Nothing else? Your frontman did try to run me down in the road."

"M-Me, I mean." Valen quickly clarified waving one hand. "I meant I only extorted people."

Hardvak had to bite back a chuckle. Looks like there was no love lost between him and his group. Can't say he was surprised. Bandits were rarely close to each other. "Hm." He went silent looking over Valen again. He was still a young man, mid-twenties. Trimmed back black hair, cold but still slightly youthful brown eyes. Not exactly matching his image of long term reavers, or bandits. "What's your name kid?" He asked

"Valen." He replied a little too quickly.

Hardvak eyes widened ever so slightly and a smile grew across from his lips. "Your last name wouldn't happen to be Wood, would it?"

"N-No," Valen replied clearly unnerved by the smile. That seemed to be enough for the man who dropped him right back to the ground and onto his still broken legs. The cry of pain caused, the newly awake Alduin to cover his ears in annoyance.

"All right, let's get you a horse." The man replied to the very much in pain Valen. Hardvak left the Valen's plain of vision for little more than a moment before he returned with a horse. Not just any horse either, a young hazelnut brown mare. The exact same one he had been riding.

"Regal?" Valen's pain momentarily vanished at the sight of his horse looking a bit ruffled and bruised, but all together unharmed. He looked back over to Hardvak, "How?"

"What can I say, I've got a soft spot for horses," Hardvak replied patting Regal on the neck. "Most of the horses, took off after I patched them up but this one stayed behind."

Regal knelt down and nudged Valen.

"I like horses. Not their fault their riders are assholes, so I like to avoid letting them die if I can." Hardvak said leaning down to putting his hand out over Valen's legs. A shining golden light, the likes of which Valen had never seen before radiated out from his hand. Within seconds, his mangled legs began to pop back into place. His discomfort lowering with each distinct pop until they resembled working appendages again and became movable. Valen's shock and awe were palpable. So much so, that it gave Hardvak a smile.

"I'd get out of here if I were you," Hardvak said pulling him back up to his feet. Valen wasted little time. Throwing himself onto his horse with the energy of a frightened cat.

"You're just gonna let me go? Not gonna chase me down or anything like that?" Valen asked.

"Nope. Just tell whoever you meet, what you saw here. And that Greyguard is now under Hardvak the Heroic's control." Hardvak ordered pointing him in a direction that he'd be wise to follow. "But if you really want to be safe, find a different line of work."

Valen's nod came swiftly and he soon galloped away at a speed that could make saber cat jealous.

_"That makes seven. That should do it._" Hardvak thought. Seven out of one hundred five bandits. That seemed a little lower than usual to him but most of them had been assholes so that took care of itself. And with that taken care of, he looked out towards the ninety-eight bodies of the not so lucky bandits.

Time to check for valuables.

* * *

Not long after the blast of Magic rattled across their land and shook the very foundations of the castle that gave the town its name, the people of Greyguard crowded around the battlements and looked out from the castle not really knowing what to expect. A young girl was hoisted up to her father's shoulders, giving her a better view to the outside. Their homes remained intact and the bandits were nowhere to be seen.

Her eyes squinted looking out further away from their village and towards road and whispers of the frightened villagers began to erupt all over the castle. With the sun rising it made it almost impossible to get a decent look but for a moment she thought she saw something walking towards their town. It may have been just a flash of light as the sun crept up behind him but she felt that it was something larger than life with a shadow that stretched across the road, over their village past the castle and even crossing over the mountain that sat above it.

A few more moments went by and the sight became much more distinguishable. Especially to those with telescopes.

"Son of a…" One of the men whom Hardvak had talked met breathed in awe.

"What? What is it Roren?" Another man said beside him, fearing the worst.

"It's…..It's him." The blue-shirted man named Roren replied handing the looking glass over to his friend. His friend, the one in the green, took it without haste and looked out to their village. Just as Roren said, their Hardvak was, his traveling clothes bloodied slightly but other than that, having no visible marks of a fight or battle. Beside him walked another figure draped in rags that covered his body save for searing red eyes that flashed up towards him through the scope. The instantly turned away from the sight and shoved the scope back into Roren's hands.

"H-How?"

"Perhaps Andraste took pity on us after all. Eh, Ed?" Roren replied with a light laugh as he finally began to grasp what had happened. His friend didn't match his enthusiasm.

"Or she sent a new tyrant our way." Ed replied.

* * *

"Just had to use your shout didn't you?" Alduin growled rubbing his head.

"What? I could've slept through it." Came Hardvak's reply, keeping his eyes on the glass sword that sat comfortably in his hand. "Been a while since I used glass, it might be a bit too light for me."

Alduin tilted his head, confused. "It seemed to cut through the mortals just fine."

"Of course, that's all you'd think about. As long as it works, who cares if you like it." Hardvak's sword slid back into its sheath strapped to his side after Alduin's words and Hardvak's mind once again raced with questions about The World Eater's time here. He knew he would eventually have a discussion about it but they could save that for later. Preferably for a point where he didn't feel the urge to beat Alduin into the ground or him likewise. After a few more moments the pair arrived back at the entrance to the fort which was now surrounded by a crowd of villagers, about two dozen women and children and about half as much men. And all with the exact same expression of shock and awe on their faces.

" I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me till we're going to leave." Alduin growled out, barely staving off a yawn. " None of you mortals follow me." He commanded to the others. The villagers moved to his side as he passed either out of fear of the scaled one himself or his choice in traveling companions, leaving Hardvak alone before them.

"So…." Hardvak started taking in the number of people who stood in front of him. "Who's hungry?"

Turns out the bandits who held Greyguard had actually kept it pretty well stocked with food, probably from the village itself and a surrounding settlement or two. He'd learn soon enough.

"So, Greyguard is it?" Hardvak asked biting into an apple. He tossed his map of Thedas onto the table. "Any chance you point out where we are?"

After taking a bite of roasted pheasant, Roren looked at the map.. His eyes dashed across the parchment before blinking and pressing a finger right below the edge of the frost backs, maybe an inch or two away from a town called Jader

"Right here. About a days ride from the Waking Sea."

"Huh." Hardvak tilted his head in momentary surprise at how far north he'd traveled in the past few days. "Neat." A laugh escaped Roren's lips a the rather childish response. Hardvak took another bite of his apple before continuing. "So, what are the chances any of your people know about the war going on?" Roren's smile faded at the subject, as did Ed's. Giving Hardvak his answer. "The war not exactly treating you well, I take it."

"No. Not at all actually." Roren replied shifting his gaze over to Ed who seemed to take offense to Hardvak's words with a furrowed brow and cold stare. But he remained silent and let Roren continue.

"The General and Empress's forces have been battling back and forth all over Orlais. The Western Approach, The Dales, The Heartlands. No place has been left untouched to this damn war." Roren lectured with a notable disdain that Hardvak had often heard from disgruntled or broken soldiers. "And if by some miracle they don't move into your area, bandits do."

"How long had those guys been bothering you," Hardvak asked.

"Months," Ed spoke up keeping his glare on the Nord. "Moved in after Gaspard moved out."

Hardvak nodded eyes drifted down from the ramparts and to the townspeople who looked like they were taking to the outside with a renewed sense of purpose. A hopeful glint in their eyes that he always got a little kick at seeing. It was probably his sappy heart kicking in again but this time he wouldn't complain. He took another bite of the apple.

"Right. Well, the good news is you shouldn't be bothered anymore." He garbled through his chewing. "I told the survivors that this town was off-limits from now on."

"And they believed you?" Roren asked.

"I think I made an impression." Hardvak winked. " Besides, bandits rarely keep their mouths shut. They'll join up with other groups, or apply themselves to a different trade, but either way, word will get out about what they saw."

"And what did they see?" Ed asked.

"Hardvak the Heroic, setting up his home front." The Nord replied. "As of this moment, all of you here are under my protection. Anyone who picks a fight or bothers you, answers to me."

"Oh yes. Of course, you're majesty." Ed said with a sarcastic bow. "And just what do you want in return for you're protection?"

Hardvak tilted his head confused by the tone. "Well for one, maybe a little less sarcasm. I'm a Nord of my word after all."

While Roren pondered what exactly a Nord was, Ed kept his cold gaze. "You didn't answer the question."

_Well someone's a cynic._ Hardvak thought. "Fine. Would you, or any of you're people know where I can find some dragons?" Hardvak asked.

Roren's eyes widened while Ed's laughs could be heard in the village below.

"What could you possibly want with those beasts?" Roren asked.

"I plan to start making an impression on both Gaspard and Celene's forces," Hardvak told them clasping his hands behind his head. " And since I don't have a standing army yet, I'm gonna need dragons."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Roren threw up a hand to stop him from continuing as he tried to figure out exactly what he meant. "Are you telling me, that you're going to tame the dragons to stop the war? Just like that?"

"Not tame them, just ask for their help." Hardvak clarified.

"Ask? You think Dragons can talk?" Ed sneered crossing his arms.

"Are you saying they can't?" Hardvak asked. "When's the last time you tried to talk to one?"

When Ed didn't reply, Hardvak nodded. "See, don't knock it till you try it."

"Look, uh Hardvak." Roren started putting a second hand up to try and slow down Hardvak's thinking. "No doubt you can handle yourself better than any man I've ever seen but taming dragons, that's an altogether different than fighting men."

"Oh, I know," Hardvak said with a small smile at the man's worry for him. Honestly, it was weird hearing that from someone again. "And thanks for worrying but you really shouldn't. I have a history with this sort of thing."

"Lay off, Roren," Ed said with a huff, standing up to leave. " If the man has a death wish, so be it. We've got a town to watch."

"Yeah, 'cause you were doing such a good job with it when I got here," Hardvak said to him, finally starting to lose his cool.

Ed turned back around, enraged and started towards him. Hardvak stood up but a hand from Roren stopped them from going further.

"Relax. Ed, take a walk!" He ordered. Ed's rage began to dwindle at the words and he stepped back. He looked at Hardvak one last time before turning around and leaving. This time, vanishing from sight.

"Did I do something to piss him off?" Hardvak asked looking over to Roren who sighed.

"No. Look Ed's been dealt a bad hand is all. We all have."

"Ex-soldier?" Hardvak asked. Roren shifted his feet before nodding.

"Ed and I served in the Empire for years. When the civil war broke out, we decided to come home rather than fight our countrymen."

"You said Gaspard controlled this territory?" Hardvak asked.

"Yeah. We thought his forces would stay and guard home…until they left for the Exalted Plains. Then the bandits moved in and…."

"You guys didn't stop them." Hardvak sighed, putting the pieces together. Someone coming from out of nowhere and doing what you couldn't do. Yeah, that would piss most people off.

"Half the town left with Gaspard's men. Which left me, Ed, and maybe a few others down there. Nowhere near enough to stop a group that size. Best we could do was try to accommodate them. Especially after we heard they fought off a…." Roren's eyes widened in remembrance. He darted across the ramparts beckoning Hardvak to follow. The pair moved to a deck that looked out towards the rolling fields in the distance.

"Kellrig never stopped bragging about how they met a dragon in the Exalted Plains. It's a few days ride that way."He said pointing out towards the horizon. "That's probably the best you're gonna get from me or anyone else here."

"Good. Good." Hardvak said with a nod. "But if he's dead then that's not gonna be much help. Unless dragons travel in packs here." He finished with a chuckle.

Roren shook his head. "I don't claim to be an expert but, I think you should find be able to find what you're looking for. From what Kellrig yammered on about, he probably only managed a drake or something."

Hardvak's brow furrowed, confused. "What's a drake?"

"Jeez. I thought you said you knew your stuff." Roren laughed. "A drake's a male dragon. The big ones are female."

As the day went on and the people of Greyguard started to get their lives back on track, Hardvak sat up in the fort commander's room mulling over the _little _fact he learned that morning. Female Dragons existed. And apparently, they put their male counterparts to shame in terms of size. It shouldn't have been that hard to accept. Most species of anything have female gender. That was basic biology. But dragons? He'd spent his entire life learning from the dragons themselves, that they had been the _Sons _of Akatosh. Every dragon he'd ever met, good or bad, every one of them had been a male. After so many years of that, he'd just figured there was never such a thing as a female dragon.

That of course changed with the conversation earlier. Thedas held a few more wonders than he thought.

He leaned back in his chair and allowed himself a chuckle at the pictures that came to his mind. "Female dragons. I wonder if they'll sound similar to the dragons back home."

His thoughts stopped at the sight of the newly awake Alduin. With the sun now high in the sky and shining through the window, it looked his skinny stature had actually started the change. Not a lot, obviously. It hadn't been more than a few days after all. But it was still a noticeable change.

"So, sleep well your highness?" Hardvak asked.

"Unquestionably." Alduin groaned as he looked around the room. "You look like you're planning something."

"I am. But first I wanted to ask." Hardvak looked over to his traveling companion and smiled. " What do you know about the dragons here?" Hardvak asked.

"That there are dragons here," Alduin replied stretching.

"Really?" Hardvak raised an eyebrow. "Ten years. And you never once try and seek out your own kind."

Alduin's sigh rolled through the room before he replied. " What would be the point, Dovahkiin? I lost my power, my body, everything that would tie me to the dragons."

"Minus the tail and scales, of course." Hardvak laughed, eliciting a growl from Alduin.

"Is there a point to this question or not?" He asked getting annoyed with the Nord.

"I found where a dragon is located. Figure I'll start with her before doing anything else."

"Brilliant strategy, let's just go out and…." Alduin nearly choked on his words when he realized Hardvak's wording. Hardvak's smile seemed to grow tenfold as Alduin's realization came full circle.

"This dragon…is a she?" Alduin asked.

"Apparently." Hardvak chuckled. "We'll ask when we meet her just to be safe but yeah….that's a thing."

As Alduin sat down on the floor to truly contemplate what he was being told Hardvak laughed again. Looks like the Exalted Plains were going to be a little more than just interesting.

* * *

The Temple of Dumat always made Sampson nervous lyrium or no lyrium. The statues, the wall carvings, the walls, the steps. It all just seemed unnerving. Like it was made to intimidate and scare whoever laid eyes on it into service.

He had to respect that. The designers knew how to instill fear and his master, the Elder One was said to know them personally. So it was little wonder that this place would become one of his bases of operation as his forces spread through Orlais, gaining power and supplies for the ensuing war to come.

Still, though he had to wonder why he was being called here. Surely things were still going according to plan. The little hiccup at Haven wasn't going to repeat itself. So what if some of the Inquisition had survived? They were nothing compared to his Red Templars. So if they ever became a problem again, he'd crush them where they stood. The pieces were still coming together with the summoning of the Demon army as far as he knew. And their contact in the Orlesain court was supplying them ample information on both Celene and Gaspard as well as any other names of interest.

So what exactly was cause for the meeting here?

Sampson decided he would know soon enough and pulled the handle of a large door that led to the temple's center. Inside, he saw several of the highest-ranking members of the Venatori. Standing as still as stone around a circle of people that he begrudgingly called his allies. One turned to see who had joined them. A particularly slimy magister with the last name Erimond.

"Well, the mighty Templar graces us with his presence." Livius sneered to Sampson.

"Keep talking mage," Sampson warned, keeping his voice low and calm.

"Wow. Your voice didn't crack. Get your new injection recently?" Livius asked with a twisted smile.

Sampson's gaze hardened at the magister and his and twitched for his sword. Before he could even think of moving to attack however, another voice rang out. "Well. Well. And here I thought I wasn't working with children."

Sampson turned to see a pale dark-robed woman beside him. Seemingly appeared from nothing. "Letting words anger you Sampson. Shameful."

"Silence witch," Sampson ordered. "You may have the Elder One's favor, but don't assume that gives you a free pass with me."

"Careful." She warned. A pair of shining darkly pink eyes growing brighter blinking once. "You forget just how easily you can be replaced."

Sampson's anger threatened to get the better of him yet again before the only other figure in the room spoke. He was a tall man. Cloaked in a shadowy cloak just like the witch yet while you could see her bright eyes through the darkness. No such light was visible here just ever-present darkness that seemed to threaten to reach out and swallow all at any given chance.

"Quit chastising the man Potema." The figure ordered.

The witch laughed playfully before backing away from Sampson. "Just having a bit of fun."

Sampson watched with some relief as Potema walked back to the figure. Not speaking again save for a light chuckle at Sampson's unease. Livius for his part seemed more or less the same save for a few wary looks to the two cloaked ones.

"So, where exactly is the Elder One?" The magister asked.

"Here." A booming voice replied. All turned to see a towering creature that appeared in Hardvak's mind to look like a colossal Hagraven. A former magister, his skin agonizingly fused with shards of red lyrium and power and charisma to help him conquer the world. The Elder One.

"My lord." Every Venatori agent as well as Livius, and Sampson all bowed their heads at the sight of Corypheus. He paid them no mind and immediately turned his gaze to the only figure that matched him in stature.

"You received my message?" Corypheus asked.

"I did. And I can't say I'm surprised. That mortal always had a habit of getting in my way." The figure replied.

"You have no idea." Potema agreed, gritting her teeth behind her hood. "Him showing up here, right at this time can't be a coincidence."

"Uh…." Livius interrupted. "Who are we talking about here exactly? If it's the Hero of Ferelden, I assure you the Calling is affecting him as well. He won't be a problem."

"Sampson," Corypheus commanded. Sampson straightened up at his name. "What is it you require of me, my lord?"

"Beginning today, you will begin moving the bulk of your Orlesian Templars to the Western Approach. Nothing can interfere with the summoning at Adamant once it Erimond gathers the Grey Wardens."

"Of course my lord but what of our outposts in Orlais?" Sampson nodded though not seeing the reasoning while Erimond still looked as confused as before.

"Leave them to me." Potema smiled. "My undead will sweep through Orlais, weakening both the Duke and the Empress until both decide to meet at Halamshiral…..If that's still the plan?" She asked up to figure. When he nodded, she sighed. "Not quite as fun as I'd like but I'll get it done."

"Excellent." Corypheus nodded. "Sampson, Erimond. Leave us."

Without another word, the commander of the Red Templars and the Magister behind the Calling left the room. Leaving Corypheus and the two strangers.

"You said the ways to your world were closed." Corypheus snarled towards the figure.

"They were." The figure replied as cold and calm as ever. "That must've changed when the Inquisitor used the Anchor on the Breach."

"Is he really as powerful as you say he is?" Corypheus asked.

The figure laughed. "You've tasted his power. Do you think I'm lying?"

Corypheus thought back to his brief engagement with the mortal know as Hardvak and his fingers curled in rage at the memory of his shout. "He is just another mortal."

"Perhaps." The figure ceded with a cold chuckle. "But make no mistake. His power is not that of a mortal. And he will start coming for you if he hasn't already."

"Then why don't you get rid of him?" Corypheus asked. "He's from your world after all."

"I intend to." The figure replied. "My way."

And just like that, at the speed of a blink, the figure disappeared. Seemingly swallowed up by his own cloak. Potema laughed at the Elder One's confusion.

"My master is heading back to Mundus." The ancient Wolf Queen explained. "There he'll gather more souls from the war raging in Nirn and use them to gather more allies for the war to come."

"What allies could that monster have?" Corypheus asked. Potema's laugh rang through the room.

"Molag Bal's name carries more weight than you could ever know."

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Finally, a little scene with the villains. With several more to come. Hope you guys don't mind Potema being a servant to Molag. Despite the whole Wolf Queen moniker, she always seemed much more of a dominater than a hunter. At least to me. **

**But what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Leave a review and let me know. This will probably be the last one for the year. So until next time. **

**See ya guys later.**


	12. Something in the Air

The Exalted Plains, Hardvak considered, was a ridiculously pretentious name for a wasteland. It consisted of nothing but grey rock hills, golden grass fields, and occasional abandoned forts, which had previously been held by bandits. And *their* name had been pretentious, too: the Freemen of the Dales. Just a halfway talented bunch of bastards with a vicious streak against anyone they didn't like-which was pretty much anyone who wasn't them. Unfortunately for them, Hardvak hadn't liked them, either."

"Well, these guys certainly aren't short on gold." Hardvak thought aloud as he stared down into the pile of treasure that sat comfortably at the bottom of a chest. Around him, the slain bodies of the Freemen scattered up and down the ramparts of an empty fort. "Anything of use, Alduin?" He called out over to his traveling companion.

"Just your arrows," Alduin grumbled back. Yanking one particularly stubborn arrow out of the chest of a dead Freeman and stumbling backward with a groan. Hardvak laughed at the sight and slid the pack of his back. Alduin stood back up and saw Hardvak unrolling a scroll.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I don't like seeing things go to waste," Hardvak replied channeling some magic into the parchment before tossing it into the chest. A few seconds later, he pulled it back out and rolled it up. "There we go."

Alduin scoffed at the sight before looking inside the chest and seeing every piece of gold had vanished. He looked back at Hardvak with widened eyes. "Some sort of storage magic?"

"A friend of mine made some storage scrolls. Helps me carry more stuff." Hardvak replied moving towards him and taking the arrows from his hands. "How do you think I carry all my weapons?"

Alduin nodded in understanding. "Useful, Dovahkiin. Very useful." Hardvak smiled at the scroll. The truth was the idea was pretty damn ingenious and he had been beyond pissed that he'd never thought of them before J'zargo when the Khajit first told him of them. Back in the day, it wasn't beyond reason for him to haul around close to four hundred pounds of armor and weaponry on his adventures. With these things though, they almost made it too easy. Entire armor and weapon sets filled up inside the piece of paper just waiting to be summoned. True enough, he'd only just found out how to seal them back in the scroll just last night, but Alduin didn't need to know that.

Alduin blinked as Hardvak rolled the scroll back up and slid it back into his pack. " Perhaps you could spare me a weapon of sorts…."

"Not on your life." Came Hardvak's reply sliding the steel arrows back into the quiver strapped under his pack. "The second you get a weapon, I've got to keep my eyes on you too."

Alduin crossed his arms with an annoyed huff. "Are you still holding our first meeting against me?"

Hardvak tilted his head at Alduin's seemingly short memory. "No. I'm holding your history of trying to kill me and enslaving every race in Tamriel against you. Remember that World Eater?"

Alduin shrugged before taking on a more somber tone as he looked back down at himself. "Of course I do."

"There ya go," Hardvak replied. "So how about you stop pestering me and we can get a move on."

"We're not staying here?" Alduin groaned gesturing to leave the now empty fort that surrounded them. Hardvak shook his head.

"Nope. Our dragon's still a day and a half away. We keep walking until the moon's high in the sky." Hardvak replied.

Despite Alduin's complaints, that's just what the pair did. Walking across the plains taking in the sights of roaming elk like creatures called Halla that seemed regard the pair with passive curiosity. Only blinking at them as they walked past and continued on their way towards their destination. "Hircine would have a field day with these guys," Hardvak said petting one as it walked past him and Alduin who perked his head up at the mention of the Daedric Prince.

"Have you met all the princes, Dovahkiin?"

"More or less," Hardvak replied. "That's kind of why I laughed when you said they all bowed to you at one point. They're some pretty prideful people."

"It didn't happen overnight." Alduin defended, eyeing a small Halla as if debating whether or not to try and eat it. "And I always had to keep an eye on them. Especially that Molag."

"Don't get me started on him," Hardvak replied with a noticeable drop in his voice. "Easily the worst of the bunch if you ask me."

"How do you know him, if I may ask?" Alduin asked curious to hear the Dovahkiin's tale. Hardvak thought a bit about telling Alduin some history but decided that no harm could come from it.

"It was after our big fight in Sovngarde. Vampires started crawling out of the woodwork all over Skyrim. Attacking towns and killing whoever they came across. Long story short, it was being led by this asshole named Harkon, a Son of Coldharbour."

Alduin froze at the name of Molag's plain of Oblivion and Hardvak couldn't blame him. It was a legendarily dark and vile place filled with horrors beyond the darkest nightmares. At least from what he'd read about. That was one place he wouldn't mind avoiding for the rest of his life.

"A Son of Coldharbour…..what about the Daughters?"

"You know about them?" Hardvak raised an eyebrow. "I thought they were a bit after your time."

"No," Alduin replied. His voice taking on a noticeably darker tone. "There was one in my time that I knew of."

"Really?" Hardvak asked, his turn to be curious. "Who was she?"

"Lamae…" Alduin growled out. He pushed past Hardvak and took the lead as Hardvak held a clenched fist to his chin.

Lamae? That name didn't sound too familiar. Not to him anyway, but it seemed to have some sort of connection with Alduin judging by his reaction. Just what it was? That was probably going to have to wait for a later date as he noticed Alduin's pace pick up. He was done talking for now. Hardvak sighed and followed on after him.

* * *

By nightfall, a tent had been pitched. A small campfire lit up the darkness around Hardvak and roasted a rabbit that strayed a little too close to Hardvak's sight. Deciding he had about enough of his signature steel plate armor, he slipped into a simple green and black tunic and sealed his armor back up in the scroll. With that safely put away, he sat down to enjoy himself a little rabbit before picking up a few faint footsteps in the darkness.

"You two gonna come out sometime, or just watch me eat again?" Hardvak called out into the darkness. He held his still cooking rabbit over the fire and waited for a reply. When none came, he sighed. "Fine, more rabbit for me I guess."

A pair of footsteps started from the right of him veiled in the surrounding darkness but edging closer and closer to the small fire creating the silhouettes of two women. With each step, they grew more and more visible until they stood right across from him. It was the same elven women from back in the Frostbacks. Their guards were still up and the one he had talked to, Kara, still looked like she'd rather have him dead at her feet than look at him but the other she seemed calmer, almost inhumanly so. Her face gave no emotion whatsoever. No fear, no annoyance, no anger, nothing. It was almost unsettling. The pair remained silent before Hardvak pointed towards his food. "Hungry?"

As if on command, both sat down opposite of him and nodded. Kara turned away seemingly disgusted with herself while the other looked at the charred rabbit with eyes of hunger. Hardvak nodded tossed a rabbit's foot to each of them. "Well, gotta admit. You two stayed back a bit longer than I thought you would."

"How long did you know we were following you?" Kara asked biting into the foot with more hunger than she wanted to let on.

"Pretty much since I left you guys in Alduin's hut," Hardvak replied taking a bite himself. "I half thought you were following me just to get back to your hideout. When you still trailed me after that, well you sort of threw me for a loop." He looked back up at elves and tilted his head slightly confused. "You ladies going anywhere particular?"

"We were wondering if you would be partial to having some company." The other elf spoke for the first time. Her voice was dead dry. No sense of light or emotion in it. Hardvak's only comparison was if a Dwemer automaton could speak, it would sound just like her.

"Well, that's a turnaround," Hardvak said sliding his hand across his face to clear out and bits of rabbit from his beard. "I kill your boss, most of your associates, Kara puts a sword at my throat, and now you're here asking for some company?"

"I could've killed you, ya know," Kara replied crossing her arms after she finished her meal.

"Whatever you say, kid," Hardvak replied with a wink. "It's not like you were scared or anything…wait." He ended his sentence with a knowing grin.

Kara looked irate."I….." Her voice caught in her throat as the hand of her opposite went to her shoulder trying to comfort her. After a wordless exchange between the pair, Kara went silent and the other one spoke again.

"Forgive us. My sister and I haven't exactly had a pleasant time in the last few years. I'm Emilina." She said introducing herself for the first time. Her voice still as hollow as ever.

"I figured," Hardvak replied with a nod appreciating the girl's civil tone. "Name's Hardvak. Sorry about our first meeting."

"You didn't seem that sorry when you knocked us out and killed our group." Kara pointed out.

Hardvak shrugged. "Balor was an asshole. As were the other jackasses who were with you." He replied.

"You knew them for thirty seconds!" Kara yelled back. "How could you tell anything?"

"I have a knack for first impressions…usually," Hardvak explained. "Though it doesn't take a genius to see that the four of them were idiots and that you two were probably just in with the wrong crowd." He brought a finger up to them. "Go ahead and tell me those men and your guys back at Greyguard were your friends." When no response came, he put his finger back down. "Thought so. Besides, if you did actually care about them you'd try to kill me before talking to me. At least, I would anyway."

After a sigh from Kara, her sister who still remained unnamed spoke again."You kept us alive. And for that, you have my thanks. We were hoping to repay you with some, protection."

Hardvak's laugh exploded from his belly and he clutched his sides as he tried to calm back down. They tracked him down for a job! Bodyguards at that. Who wouldn't have laughed in his position at hearing that? "You want me to hire you?"

"You mocking us aren't you?" Kara asked, not too amused by his laugh at their offer.

"No." He replied finally calming back down. "Just surprised is all. Do I look like I have money?" He gestured to the outfit he had on and it's rather frugal quality. After all, they didn't need to know about the gold stored away.

"Not at the moment." Emilina reasoned. "But perhaps we could assist you in any jobs or tasks you perform. Which, consists of….." Her voice trailed off. Asking him to elaborate on what exactly he did for a living.

"The usual. Traveling, adventuring, rescuing, killing. Typical hero stuff." Hardvak replied nonchalantly.

"Hero?" Kara scoffed. " Aren't you a little old for things like that?"

"Yeah." Hardvak freely admitted uncrossing his legs to stretch, and in the process making a few popping noises. "My soul just doesn't know it yet." He laughed as his age showed again. "But hey, who doesn't need a hero every now and again?"

"Or a mercenary." Emilina pointed out.

A fair point. He thought. But he was a bit more than just some hired muscle. Wasn't he? Her next question brought him back. "Are you off to any town or settlement in peril?"

"Eventually, I'll be heading to Val Royeaux." Hardvak sighed, remembering the starred capital city of Orlais from his map. "But right now I've gotta see about a dragon." Kara's absurd laugh rang through the campfire scene as her friend's blue eyes widened. Hardvak rubbed the back of his neck at the response "You two might be better off going in another direction. I hear the Inquisition is accepting volunteers."

The pair of them shared another look. Judging by the continued look of annoyance, Kara clearly wanted to leave but there was something behind her sister's eye that made it seem like she wanted to stay. He didn't see why. They hadn't exactly started off on the best of terms but then again, it had happened before. He'd known people who had started off as enemies before transforming into comrades later down the line. A new thought burst into his mind with that recollection and he looked towards the sleeping Alduin before shaking his head. Nah, that would never happen.

"Hardvak." He turned back in at the mention of his name. "What are you planning to do after you kill the dragon?" Emilina asked.

He laughed. Of course, they'd think that. "I plan on ending the war here in Orlais. After that, a few other things…"

Emilina's lips formed a calm emotionless smile. "Why bother ending a war with Orlesian royalty? It hardly seems like your problem."

"I don't care for civil wars." The Nord replied. "Having fought in one myself, I'd like to help Orlais and it's people by ending this one."

"So, which asshole do you want to sit on the throne then?" Kara asked with a cold mocking laugh. "Gaspard, The bastard who wants to invade Ferelden? Or Celene, the bitch who hates elves?"

Hardvak tilted his head at the descriptions. "Maybe neither if they're that bad."

"Oh, so you'll just make yourself Emperor then?" Kara laughed pointing at the Nord. He snickered at her words, before shaking his head.

"Nah." He said waving off the idea. " I tried sitting myself down and ruling for a while." He thought back to the years when he temporarily sat on the High King's throne with a long sigh. "Turns out ruling and winning aren't the same thing. "

As Kara pondered if she and her sister were in the presence of royalty, Images of that period of his life flashed through Hardvak's mind. Reminding him of the ever-present responsibility and endless degree of boredom that accompanied it. Stacks and stacks of meandering parchments, business meetings one after the other, a severe lack of adventure or excitement that often came to him during his travels. It just wasn't the job for him. It was a nice experiment, but he was glad to be rid of it. "Plus I don't know enough of anything about Orlais to rule anything outside my tent." He finished with a wink over to the sisters. "What about you? Do either of you want to be Empress?"

Kara's laugh once again pierced the quiet night as her sister smiled another blank smile. "I don't think my sister or I would be welcomed on the throne," Emilina said.

"Well, you never know. Sometimes the best leaders are ones you wouldn't expect. " Hardvak reasoned though with a slight shiver at the girl's continued blank expression. What was wrong with him? She wasn't doing anything to elicit this type of reaction as far as he sensed. But maybe that was it. There wasn't any emotion to anything she did. And it was even more obvious with her sister sitting right across from her. "So uh you tired or something?" He asked.

Kara's eyes narrowed as she picked up on what he meant. "Not really. Do I sound tired?" Emilina asked.

"Well no. You don't really sound like anything." Hardvak specified before waving a hand. "Sorry. That was probably rude of me to say ."

"It's fine." She replied with a blink. "I am tranquil."

"Oh okay," Hardvak said with a nod. A brief period of silence went through the camp before Emilina spoke again.

"You do not know what tranquil means do you?" She asked as Kara sighed at the Nord.

"Can't say I do. No." Hardvak said with a chuckle. "Enlighten me."

"It's a ceremony among the Circle that requires a mage under the threat of possession to undergo magics that tear away a soul's connection to the Fade," Emilna explained emotionlessly. "The result strips the mage of all of his or her abilities that came with it."

"Ok but that doesn't….." Hardvak thought back to his brief talks with Solas on the importance of the fade and how mages were truly connected with it. "How a mage thinks, feels, acts, all of it in some way or another comes from their connection to the fade." The words of the elf flashed through his head.

Hardvak's thinking concluded with a horror-stricken frown on his face. "Are you saying they…."

"Stripped my sister of emotions?" Kara finished for him clenching her fist. "Yeah."

Another silence swallowed the trio and this time no one wanted to stop it. Hardvak looked towards the fire fighting down boiling anger that threatened to show itself the longer he thought about it. Stripping someone of their magic was bad enough but he could accept it if it put people in danger. But the loss of emotion that came with it… Why would anyone go through that procedure voluntarily? Unless….He looked back to Emilina, his hazel eyes now filled with pity for the girl. "That wasn't you're choice was it."

The elf's nod confirmed his fears. "No, but there's nothing I can do about it now."

"No. There isn't." Kara admitted through gritted teeth. "And the last thing we're gonna do is run off to some group of high and mighty dip-shits who parade around under some fancy title, thinking they're better than everyone. The exact same people who did that to her." Another comforting pat from her sister managed to calm her down somewhat but Hardvak noticed her fist still clenched with rage. And the longer he stared at her, the more she began to look like an old friend of his. One who's anger and temper tended to get the best of her more than he would have liked yet under all of it was a good heart. One that just needed a little understanding.

"So, Kara and Emilina. Two unbroken sisters." Hardvak said with a smile. "You two would get along with Uthgerd."

"Who?" Kara asked tilting her head at the strange-sounding name. Emily raised an eyebrow matching her sister's confusion.

Hardvak waved them off. "Just an old friend of mine." He looked back to the pair with a renewed resolve. " Well, I can't say I agree with you on the Inquisition, but If you two are really that desperate for company, you could do worse than me." He looked back to his pitched tent that held a slumbering former dragon. "Alduin will be a bit of an asshole though."

"The monster from the hut?" Kara asked surprised at the mention of his name. The sisters looked at the tent to see the sleeping king of dragons.

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask." Hardvak looked back to the now-former bandits. "What did he steal from your boss that caused him to get chased into the mountains?"

Kara looked back to Emily who shrugged her shoulders. "He never told us. Just said it was worth a good seven months haul."

"Seven months huh." Hardvak nodded. His thoughts once more drifted to the sleeping Alduin. And the pack he had kept with him since they had left. The same one he now held tightly as he slept. In truth, he hadn't been very interested in what it was, just that Alduin held onto it for dear life like it was gonna up and leave him if he didn't. That was what made it interesting. "I'll have to ask him about it tomorrow." He turned his eyes back to the sisters. "Well elves, you two can get some sleep if you want. We head out in a few hours."

"You're not sleeping?" Emilina asked.

"I uh, just don't feel tired right now," Hardvak replied gazing into the sky. "Something in the air."

Deciding not to push him on the matter, the sisters decided to call it a night. Unrolling a pair of mats and lying down just a few feet away from the dwindling fire. Kara looked back over to Hardvak before settling down.

"You're not gonna kill us in our sleep are ya?" She asked despite probably knowing the answer.

"It'd be counterproductive to kill my bodyguards wouldn't it?" Hardvak laughed. Kara's eyes widened at his words but soon softened at the sight of a youthful pure smile that he gave her. "Go ahead and get some rest."

Kara lied down next to her sister, more perplexed by Hardvak now than she'd been before. Why was he being so kind them? Did he just like elf girls? Girls in general? Was he playing them for fools? There had to be a reason he just rolled with it. No one was just that nice….Right?

Once the pair finally went to sleep. Hardvak looked up to the moon, observing the bright orb as it shined down on him through the cloudless sky. It was a bit further away than the moons back home but he guessed that made sense. Alduin did say this was a realm outside Mundus. A different planet all together it looked like. He smiled as he wondered how many laws of magic and history he had broken by traveling here. Aside from maybe the Dwemer, of which he had yet to spot in Thedas, he must've been the only person to use the contraption back in Atmora. Maybe he could write a book about his travels here. It'd be a good way to pass the time instead of just endless contemplating.

Of course, one such contemplation was the simple fact that if he had somehow been brought here, who was to say no one else could find a way from Tamriel to Thedas…Or that they already had.

That last part, in particular, was probably staying with him through the night. What if someone had already gotten here? Someone whom he'd spent the last few years of his life searching for but could never find.

"Are you out here somewhere, Serana?" He whispered up to the moon.

He wasn't expecting a response, but that didn't stop a small green light suddenly erupting into existence in the fields in the distance. Hardvak took notice of it immediately squinting to get an outline of the light's source. It looked like what the Inquisition had referred to as rifts. Portals to the fade that demons used to enter Thedas. He drew his sword from his side and waited for such creatures to materialize. But moments passed, and nothing arrived. He looked back to the sleeping trio before taking off to the portal.

Once he stood directly in front of the rift, peering directly into the green light it started to fluctuate and take on a more purple color before speaking. "Well now, you're looking a little older than I remember." A cold, feminine voice rang out from the rift.

It took him no time at all to recognize that voice. It had belonged to one of the most dangerous necromancers in Tamriel's history and a woman who had commanded armies in the ancient, War of the Red Diamond. The rift started to fluctuate once again before a ghostly figure walked out. She was a bit shorter than him, draped in a black enchanter's robe and sporting two bright pink eyes that peered directly at him.

"Long time no see Potema." Hardvak sighed keeping his sword in front of him. Even if she wasn't physically here, he'd be a fool to underestimate her.

"You don't sound surprised Dragonborn. Were you expecting me?" The Wolf Queen asked folding her arms.

"Not really, but when you've seen as much as I have, nothing really surprises you anymore," Hardvak said with a shrug. "Though I was kind of hoping for a different woman to appear out of nowhere, that's a story for another time."

"No need to explain," Potema replied. "Molag told me all about your little romance with his servant." Hardvak's eyes hardened at the Wolf Queen's words and she must've noticed because a laugh rang out from her see-through body. "Oh, did I touch a nerve?"

"You're working for Molag now?" Hardvak asked clenching his free hand at his side. "And here I thought the mighty wolf queen couldn't be put on a leash."

"I have engaged in a partnership with the Daedric prince," Potema replied with an annoyed edge. "Once he gets what he wants, he'll give me what I want."

Hardvak chuckled as he thought of just how many poor bastards thought the same thing when they made an agreement with a Daedric Prince. "Okay Potema, why are you here?"

"I just said…"

"No. I meant why are you here talking to me? The last time we met, I don't remember it being under peaceful terms." Hardvak said, reminding himself of the encounters he'd had with the long-dead necromancer. It had been more of a fluke than anything. He went on a tour through Solitude, overheard a conversation between the steward about some strange lights, and figured he'd look into it as a way of getting some extra gold. If he had known that would start an adventure against the wolf queen herself, well he would've picked a better armor set.

"No." She replied changing her annoyance to something that seemed more courteous. A strange tone from one who'd always seemed angered by something. "They were not. But I am willing to put the past behind me. I hope you are as well.."

Now that was interesting. Hardvak raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Molag Bal has set his sights on conquering the lands of Thedas. And my job is to try and make that as easy as possible. Naturally, you arriving here had thrown a wild card into my plans."

So, Molag finally got tired of trying to conquer Tamriel and decided to try Thedas? Hardvak frowned as he thought back to the Inquisition and how truly outmatched they'd be if he wasn't here.

"So, I am here to offer a solution for both of us." Potema continued.

"Which is?" Hardvak asked to the apparition. A smile graced her lips.

"You will help Molag and me to conquer this miserable world and in return," She paused for seeming dramatic effect and crossed her arms. "He is willing to free your Serana from the gift of Coldharbour."

A chilling silence fell over the pair. Hardvak's sword arm fell to his side and a brief smile flashed across his face before vanishing. Replaced by a fury that rivaled the one he'd given when he met Alduin back in the mountains. "The gift of Coldharbour….Is that right?" He whispered with a restrained voice.

"It is." She nodded seemingly not noticing the strain in his tone. "Imagine, to two of you growing old together, spending the rest of your days in peace and comfort before passing on to Sovngarde, or wherever it is you're going when you die."

A laugh broke free from Hardvak's throat and he briefly looked away from the apparition and back to his camp where his two new bodyguards, as well as Alduin, lied asleep. He slid his sword back into his sheath and put his hands on his hips, considering the offer. "He's _willing to_ do that huh?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Potema asked as Hardvak whispered some words to himself. " Once this land is conquered, there will be plenty more who can serve his purpose-ECK!"

Her words froze in her throat as the now ethereal Dragonborn's hand clutched her throat with such power it's a wonder it didn't break. She tried to claw her was out of his hand but it proved useless as he spoke. "I have an offer for him as well." Hardvak growled out. "He'll remove what he did to my wife and fuck off from both Tamriel and Thedas." He tightened his fingers around her windpipe with each word. "Apologizing to every soul in life and death for Talos knows how many millennia of rape and torture. In return, I'll _allow_ him to live out the rest of eternity in his shit-hole of Coldharbour. He refuses….." He paused as he leaned in closer to her. "And I swear to Akatosh himself, I won't stop until I destroy him."

He ripped his hand from her throat as she caught her breath. A moment later his body became solid again and he turned her back to her. She looked to the back of Hardvak with a mix of emotions. None of which were anger.

"It's a shame you feel that way, Hardvak."

Hardvak stopped but didn't' turn around. "No Potema. It's a shame a strong woman like you is bowing to a monster like Molag." He sighed with an air of respect that was uncommon when talking of the ruthless wolf queen. "We've done this dance before and you know how that happened last time. If you were smart you'd have gone anywhere else or served under any other prince. Instead, you put all your talent and strength behind him." Hardvak looked to her over his shoulder. "And right in my way."

Potema didn't break away from the glare and returned it with full force before vanishing along with the rift that summoned her. Hardvak's gaze lingered on the now empty field for a few moments before he marched back to his camp. Hoping sleep would calm his increasingly dark thoughts on the lord of domination.

* * *

**A/N: For the record, I know there was a way for Serana to return to normal in Skyrim. But I always thought that was a bit too easy. I think something like true vampirism should only be given and taken away by Molag himself.**


	13. Elves and Dragons

From the next morning and into the afternoon, Hardvak barely spoke any of his newest companions. He strode ahead of the group, muttering something under his breath, and curtly beckoning them to follow whenever he started down a different path. And whilst he did so, Emilina decided to make the introductions to her newest companion. So as the former king of dragons continued his grumbling at the new additions, one of them moved over to his side.

"Hello."

Alduin looked over to the elf with an annoyed blink. "Yes?"

"I wasn't asking anything of you," Emilina replied in her usual empty but polite tone. "I was introducing myself. I'm Emilina."

"Interesting, I wasn't asking anything of you either. Go away." Alduin rolled his eyes.

"I assume the four of us will be traveling together for a while. I felt it polite to say hello."

Alduin groaned at the elf. "It's more annoying than polite girl….."

"Her name is Emilina, freak." Kara interrupted walking up behind her sister and glaring over her shoulder at the Argonian. "I'm Kara, now tell my sister your name before I shove my foot up your ass."

Alduin grumbled out several curses under his breath in response "What was that? Speak up Scales." Kara ordered.

"My name is Alduin." Alduin finally replied with a look of anger at the nickname.

"Right." Kara nodded. " I'm sticking with Scales."

"I just told you-"

"I know and I don't like it. Scales works better anyway." Kara laughed. At risk of Alduin lunging at her, she gave her sister a friendly slap on the shoulder and moved on up the road towards their little group leader. Kara wasn't quite sure what had happened to their newest client last night but whatever it was, it looked like it was bothering him. And bothered clients tended to do stupid things. She grimaced. Case in point, her last boss who brought her and her sister along into the mountains only to get killed by their newest boss.

"So what was that thing last night?" She asked up towards the Nord.

"You were awake? I thought for sure you nodded off about an hour before." Hardvak replied, still facing forward.

"I tend to be a light sleeper. When I heard you walk off into the field, I looked out and saw you talking to…. What exactly were you talking to?" She asked.

A heavy sigh escaped the warrior. "An old problem that followed me from home." Hardvak glanced over his shoulder to see the elf coming up behind him. "You finally over our meeting?"

"Not really," Kara admitted with a sigh of her own. " But I try not to let personal feelings affect business. Plus your friend is fun to annoy so I've been taking it out on him." She laughed. "What's up with him anyway? The scales, the tail, is he a Circle experiment gone wrong?

Hardvak chuckled and shook his head. "He and I aren't actually from Thedas. Where I'm from he's…." He paused as if wondering what exactly to call him as Kara walked up next to him. "An Argonian. A race of humanoid lizards from Black Marsh... A country from back home." He quickly added upon seeing her raised eyebrows.

Kara nodded. Taking the explanation remarkably well. "That's definitely a new one."

Hardvak raised an eyebrow. "You're not shocked?"

"My sister and I grew up in the Circle. After a while, you get used to weird shit happening with magic."

Hardvak couldn't disagree though that did raise the question. "Wait, so you both had magic abilities?" Hardvak wondered why she hadn't used her abilities when they met back in the Frostbacks. She stiffened, looking away from him and at the path in front of them. Hardvak scratched his beard as he waited for her reply.

"No. She was the mage. I was only allowed to tag along because they were short on cleaners."

"What exactly is the Circle?" Hardvak ceased his scratching. "I haven't read up on that particular subject since I've been here though I know they house mages."

A wintery laugh escaped Kara's lips. "In short, a group of assholes called the Chantry decided that mages couldn't be trusted to do anything on their own so they created an organization to watch over them," Kara said emphasizing the last three words.

"Why the distrust?" The Nord asked.

"It all goes back to the Blight," Kara said slumping her shoulders. "Apparently mages are responsible for starting it and they've been looked down upon ever since."

"Apparently?" Hardvak took notice of the word. "You saying you don't believe it?"

"I don't want to." Kara sighed. "But either way the world still thinks mages had a hand in it. Hence, the Circle."

"Great," Hardvak replied with a heavy heap of sarcasm. "I was always a fan of that logic. Let's make all suffer because of the actions of a few."

"I know right?!" Kara smiled at the Nord in equal frustration. "Why does my sister have to pay for something that happened thousands of years ago?"

Thousands? Hardvak paid special attention to that word. With Potema telling him about Molag's arrival to this realm, that meant there had to be at least be one connection back to Nirn. And the only one he'd seen was the object he had used. A device built by a people who had disappeared from Nirn a few thousand years ago. And if Leliana's brief gross description of the Darkspawn was correct, it sounded far too much like a Dwemer experiment gone horribly wrong...Or horribly right. You never could tell with them.

He shook his head mentally slapping himself. That was a bit of a stretch, wasn't it? For all, he knew maybe a few asshole mages did, in fact, cause the Blight. Maybe the fear society had of them was justified. Gods know the Oblivion Crisis had done a decent job of shattering whatever goodwill mages had built up over the centuries. This was probably a completely separate incident. After all, not every problem had to lead back to the Dwemer. He nearly burst out laughing before finishing the thought when started to notice the confused look Kara was giving him and he replied.

"I really need to look at your history when I have some free time." Hardvak chuckled, slightly unnerving Kara.

"Why? I didn't think royals liked reading about other people's history?"

"I'm a fan of history in general. " Hardvak explained. "I don't just stop looking at it because it's from somewhere else or it doesn't involve my people. I look at it the same as I always do. To be inspired. To learn from the mistakes of the past. And for a good story here and there." He blinked up to the sky as he thought back to his time as ruler. "One of the few things I miss about being king was the library. It was nice to sit down with a good book every evening."

"Whoa, so you weren't kidding? You really ruled a country?" Kara asked.

Hardvak replied with a rather simple nod considering who he was and the situation that was presented to him.

"But then why are you out here? Shouldn't you be back there helping your own? Just because a job's tough….."

"The job wasn't hard, it was boring." Hardvak quickly elaborated. "You need a dragon killed, an evil army destroyed, or a Daedric Prince fought, I'm your guy. The more dangerous, the better as far as I'm concerned. But a ruler?" Hardvak paused and shook his head. "Turns out that one's not for me."

"And you're people were okay with that?"

Hardvak took notice of her concern wondering why she even cared and smiled. "Trust me. If you knew what the people of Skyrim were like, you'd know they don't need anybody to help them get by or tell them how to live their lives." He exhaled, lowering his voice. "Especially not some wanderer like me."

Kara tilted her head at the man's last sentence. It seemed far too insecure to come from such the same imposing warrior she had seen in action. "So you just went from a king back to a nobody? No second thoughts?"

An exasperated sigh flew from the Nord's mouth at the question. Unknowingly grabbing the attention of the Argonian behind them. "Look, it really isn't that complicated. I tried it. Didn't like it. Cleared it with the Jarls that I didn't like it. And you know what, I like being a nobody." He scoffed at her disbelieving expression. "Look, contrary to popular belief, all a ruler does is sit in his chair all day. He has responsibilities he needs to take care. Expectations to meet. He needs to focus on things that his people want, not him. And that way of thinking is far more limiting than you might imagine. It's almost like being a prisoner really. But as a nobody, I can sit wherever I damn well please; go where I want too. I'm free to do whatever I want, whenever I want. It's a far better life if you ask me." Hardvak looked to the sky and laughed. "One I don't intend to give up again."

"Fine. To each his own I guess." Kara nodded in token agreement, glancing to the side to hide a skeptical eye-roll. "So that whole civil war thing is long behind you?"

Hardvak grimaced at the question. His eyes closed and he looked away, shaking his head as if to block off bad memories. "Not as far as I'd like it to be. Fighting an enemy you have no knowledge of is one thing. You can think of them as an invader. Someone who wants to destroy everything you hold dear. You don't know them and they don't know you. It's simple. But fighting a friend? Someone you called brother, sister, father, mother….. It's a whole other ordeal. One that I'm not sure the people back home will ever forget. No matter how much they'd like to."

"So how'd you end it?" Kara asked.

"That's a story I'm not quite ready to tell." He said opening his eyes. "For now, let's get to our dragon."

Kara's disappointment vanished with the wave of curiosity that his statement summoned. "Oh yeah. Sort of forgot the obvious question there but what in the Maker's name are you going to do with a dragon if not kill it?"

"Talk to her." Hardvak grinning such a smile that it seemed almost childlike. "Now let's keep…" His gaze hardened and he froze, hearing something that Kara hadn't picked up on.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Freemen. Just over that hill." Hardvak pointed at the hill in question. Black smoke billowed up from behind it-far more than would be expected from a settlement. Emilina and Alduin came up to them, both also looking at the hill. Emilina was expressionless as always; Alduin just wore a scowl.

"That our problem?" he grumbled.

"It is now," Hardvak replied unsheathing his sword. "Em, Kara, Can you two handle yourselves?"

"Look, just because you knocked us on our ass doesn't mean we're useless." Kara defended. Emilina nodded in agreement with her sister and the group took off over the hill. Once on top, they looked down at what remained of the village below. The ruined buildings were a sea of flames, and Freemen, some thirty or forty strong, ran through the ruins heedless of the spreading fire. And they weren't just looting or burning: they were fighting. A knot of twelve soldiers in Inquisition armor fought for their lives: three archers down to their last arrows, four winded mages at the end of their magic and strength, and five swordsmen, all injured, desperately trying to hold off the onslaught.

"Ok, looks like those guys have it covered," Alduin said nodding at the smaller party. Kara snickered though her sister and Hardvak didn't quite see the humor in the situation.

"They won't last another five minutes." Emilina pointed out.

"Not without some help." Hardvak gave a few swings of his sword, the green of the blade shining under the sun. "Do either of you know how to use a bow?" He asked, knowing that having someone rain down arrows from this vantage point would be a huge help.

"Em's decent enough," Kara replied. "As for me, I'm eager to test out this new sword."

Hardvak took issue with "new" sword since it was the one he'd left them but kept his response to an eye roll. He looked over to the Argonian "Alduin, you stay up here."

"As if you'd let me do anything else," Alduin mumbled, plunking down on the grass with crossed arms. With that out of the way. Hardvak handed Emilina his own elven crafted bow and a quiver of matching arrows. "Here. Let's hope you take after the Bosmer back home."

As Emilina stepped to the brow of the hill and raised the bow, the two swordsmen charged down, ready for a fight.

Lace Harding hated scouting out war zones. There was always something that was a just out of earshot, or around a tree, or over a hill. That could be true for anywhere a scout was sent but war zones were especially annoying. As were these Freemen who just seemed to be scattered all over the Exalted Plains like fleas on a dog. This latest run-in had happened mere moments ago when Harding had decided to check out a small village on the map to gather some supplies. Needless to say, the village had long been gone and the Freemen had turned what remained into a hideout. With their considerable numbers advantage, she'd deemed it necessary to retreat but at almost the exact moment she ordered it, they were spotted. Luckily no one was dead yet, but that wasn't going to last long. The Freemen just kept whaling on the mages and they needed some time to regain energy. The Templars that had been assigned to her were holding their own but still, it was only a matter of time. At the very least she'd been able to cut a few of them down along with her two archers. Maybe that would somehow… Her thoughts froze when she noticed two figures coming down from the hillside. One, an elf who wore what had been typical bandit uniform and the other a man she hadn't seen since he left Skyhold.

The Freemen noticed them as well. Several broke off from attacking the Inquisition's group and raced toward the newcomers, swords in hand, while their archers turned to make the rescue attempt futile. But just as the men started to raise their bows, arrows flew down from the ridge-like lightning, striking them down where they stood. Tracking the flight of more arrows, Harding saw two other figures still at the top of the hill, one upright and holding a bow, the other slumped on the ground and just watching.

"What the hell?" she thought. "Is Hardvak starting to gather a group of his own?" She shook her head, nocking one of her last arrows; she'd have to ask him after the fight. Now, at least, with the Freemen's attention divided, they'd have a chance to be there after the fight. She let loose another arrow and it found its mark in a Freemen's back. A loud battle cry brought her eyes back to the Nord. The calm, quiet demeanor she had seen from his time in Skyhold was gone, replaced with a wild fury and an unnerving smile. His eyes darted from man to man almost instantaneously assessing just how big, strong, small or quick each one was before responding appropriately.

Hardvak slammed into the Freemen his sword carving through their armor like butter. A quick swipe and a Freemen's head flew off. A jab to his stomach was caught and returned in kind. And a lunge to cleave him in half with a claymore by one of the bigger brutes was met with an elegant series of dodges that quickly tired the fool out. Here, Hardvak sheathed the green blade he'd been using and threw what must've been the most powerful punch she had ever seen to the brute's un-guarded head, knocking him to the ground and dropping his claymore. He picked up the fallen sword and swiped its blade through its former owner's throat. Then, covered with his enemy's blood and with the claymore in hand, he turned to the rest of the Freemen, a grin on his face far more ominous than the blood on this clothing. Scout Harding herself had to shake away a chill from the display just as he lunged forward yet again. This time with nothing but the clashing of steel serving as his warcry.

The elf bandit's own engagement was going well enough as well. Her sword slid across a Freemen's throat and into the breastplate of another before clashing with the steel of a third. After a few strikes, the third fell to knees and she moved on to the next, taking care not to waste too much energy on a single opponent. Another rushed towards her from behind only for an arrow to crash through his cranium. The bandit looked back up the hill and lifted her sword. A sign of thanks to whoever had been watching her back.

It didn't take long for things to fall apart for the Freemen after that. With the unstoppable Hardvak plowing through whomever, he laid his hands on, the elf bandit and the archer from the hill killing whomever he missed or avoided him, and her own mages whose strength had finally returned, the once superior Freemen found themselves in full retreat. Or at least those who could retreat did so. the three mages 'rallied, using what magic they had left to hurl fire and frost into the battle, while the Templars defending them ruthlessly cut down any Freeman who got too close. Having fired her last arrow some moments ago, Harding stepped back into their defensive circle and watched as the last bandits fell to the Elf and the blood-soaked berserker. Harding took note of the exasperate smiles on her men's faces. Their asses had just been pulled from the fire and they knew it.

Once the last Freeman had Kara took in several huge gasps of air as the exhaustion kicked in. She fell to her knees as her muscles screamed at her for pushing her through the battle. She couldn't blame them either. She hadn't fought that many trained people in such a long time, that the action was bound to hurt in some way. Which made it all the more annoying when Hardvak sauntered his way on over to her side, still covered with blood but otherwise perfectly fine. Not even out of breath.

"Not bad, Kara," Hardvak said looking back towards the line of dead men behind her. "A bit slow on your part but not bad." Her mutterings under her breath didn't seem to share his approval. "You ok?" He asked.

"Peachy," Kara grumbled loud enough to hear, with a good deal of effort she pulled herself back to her feet and looked down at her sword which despite glistening in blood but looked as if no damage from the battle had been done to it. "This thing's a real work of art, you know that?"

"I should hope so." Hardvak laughed. "I watched the best smith in my homeland forge it for me." He looked back up to the hill and waved for Emilina to come down. She did so with Alduin trailing behind her looking over the bodies. "Nice shooting." Hardvak complimented.

"Glad to help," Emilina replied keeping her disquieting calm tone that still managed to unnerve the Dragonborn. She moved on to her sister, inspecting her for any wounds she might've suffered despite Kara's insistence that she was fine and wiping away some blood that she had splattered across her cheek. Hardvak made note of the display, wondering if she was indeed devoid of emotion or rather under some sort of suppression spell for them before taking notice of Alduin's continued to stare at one of the bodies that had been burned beyond recognition.

"Seem familiar?" Hardvak asked, lifting the claymore he still wielded closer to the eye to properly inspect the blade and see if it was worth bringing along.

"Smells good," Alduin replied giving a Daedra like smile and licking his lips. "You hungry?"

Hardvak paused his inspection, surprised that Alduin would even ask him, before shaking his head. "You go ahead. I'd give a blessing to Namira though. Might bring you luck."

Alduin knelt down closer to the corpse and scoffed. "No amount of luck's going to change me back. It's as useless to me as it was to him. A weapon would've been nice though."

"There will be more fights," Hardvak stated factually shaking his head at the blade and tossing it to the ground. "In the meantime, how about you show me I don't have to worry about you stabbing me in the back."

Alduin didn't reply and the crunching of flesh soon reached Hardvak's. Judging the conversation to be over, he turned to look at the Inquisition scouts. He recognized their leader immediately from Skyhold as one of the dwarves who had brought him the supplies when building Skyhold's prison. "Lace." He waved to the dwarf girl. "Good to see you out and about." Harding hadn't been called by her first name in so long that at first, she was confused. When his waving didn't stop she remembered and walked over to him.

"I told you, you can call me Harding if you want." She said, trying to put the berserker she just saw butchering the Freeman up against the man she in front of her now. He seemed polite, even a little awkward, and aside from the blood on his clothes, held very little resemblance to what she saw. "Everyone does."

"I'm not everyone." He smiled patting her on the shoulder. "Plus it'd be confusing. Harding, Hardvak...Someone's bound to get the names mixed up."

Lace couldn't argue with that and returned the smile. "Good to see you too. What have you been doing since you left?

"Took a trip through the mountains." Hardvak took his hand off her shoulder. "Ran into some people." He gestured to this sisters. "Kara, Emilina and…" He stopped as Lace's eyes widened at the scaled humanoid who had just stood back up from his meal. Alduin let loose a snarl at the woman when he saw her gaze. "Easy Alduin. She's a friend." Hardvak ordered.

"Hence my reaction." He grumbled wiping the bit of blood and cooked flesh from his lips.

Lace tilted her head in vague recollection up at the being in front of her. "You look familiar. Have we met?" She asked. Hardvak looked over in surprise to the Argonian who shrugged his shoulders.

"Not that I can recall," Alduin replied. "Not unless you've been up to the mountains in the last few years."

Lace shook her head. "No. That's not it. You ever pass through the Hinterlands?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, I'd think you'd remember me if we did meet." Alduin noted.

"I guess it doesn't really matter." Lace sighed growing annoyed at her lack of memory. She turned back to Hardvak. "So what brings you to the Plains?"

"I could ask the same of you," Hardvak replied glancing at her men who eyed him and their group with mild suspicion. A bit odd considering they'd just saved their lives but then again they'd probably been betrayed before. This was a war zone after all.

"Advanced recon." Lace replied wiping away some sweat from her forehead. "We've been trying to establish some sort of foothold in this area and map out a few areas of operations for when the Inquisitor makes her way over."

"Where is Rayara?" Hardvak asked, signaling for his group to rest up for now.

"Last I heard, clearing out Crestwood's portals, demons, undead and whatever else." Harding sighed dismissing her own men as well to rest up. The pair began to walk through what little stood in the village.

"So, she's taking a leading role in clearing out the areas." He said with a nod of approval. "Good."

"She's always been the first person I meet whenever Inquisition forces arrive." Harding loyally replied her eyes drifting all over the area for anything of remote value. "And the sooner she gets here, the better. This place is a shit show."

Judging by their surroundings, he couldn't disagree."I assume you mean the war."

Lace nodded and crossed her arms leaning up against a damaged wall. "It's been tearing through the Plains unabated. Civilians, Dalish, even some of the bandits. Everyone's getting caught in the crossfire."

Hardvak scratched his beard."And where are the main armies now? Have there been any engagements recently?"

"Not since undead began cropping up all over the Plains. They've been taking over both Celene's and Gaspard's forts. Pushing both armies out of their own territory."

A loud groan of annoyance rang out of the Nord."Of course, they have."

"You know what's causing the dead to pop up?" Lace asked stepping away from the wall.

"An immensely powerful witch named Potema. Her skill in necromancy is only rivaled by her gift for battle strategy." Hardvak clarified a fist balling up in his right hand. "She's from back home. Probably the reason for your undead in Crestwood too. Though I could be wrong."

"Great! That's exactly what we need." Harding groaned. She scratched the back of her head trying to calm down. "Despite that wonderful news, we still have to set up another camp."

Hardvak raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you're out here?"

"Not at first. We were hoping we could use this place to gather supplies and trade with the natives." She said, wondering how she could've been so naive to think the war hadn't torn the area apart as it had. "But since it's abandoned and there's a dragon nearby…."

"A dragon you say?" Hardvak asked, growing a small smile.

"Yeah. A Gamordan Stormrider. Beast's made it's home in a swamp nearby." Lace said pointing out towards a swath of tree in the distance. "Ghilain'nain's Grove."

"Akatosh above." Hardvak's smile nearly doubled. "She's called Gamordan Stormrider?"

"Called?" Lace questioned. "It's the name of the species. They're big, angry, and spew lightning."

As impossible as it sounds Hardvak's smile somehow got bigger. "She breathes lightning?!" He yelled out. Causing Alduin to nearly fall over in shock and Kara and Emilina to look over to their new boss with concerned faces.

"Um, no offense Hardvak but why do you care anyway?" Lace asked growing unnerved by the man's excitement.

"Oh," Hardvak said feeling sheepish. "Sorry. Did I mention that I'm here to talk to her?"

Lace went silent trying to process his question"T-Talk?"

"Yep."

"…to the dragon?"

"Well with her hopefully." Hardvak clarified looking down to his clothes. " I hate one-sided conversations. Do you think she'd mind the blood?"

Lace clutched the bridge of her nose."Why are you talking like like it won't just bite your head off the second it lays eyes on you?"

"Oh, she might try." Hardvak laughed. "But trust me, so have a few others. Don't worry about it."

Lace felt like she should say something to try and talk the man out of what seemed to her like a suicide mission but Alduin's arrival stopped her.

"We getting a move on or not?" Alduin asked, ignoring Lace. "The dragon can't be that far now."

"Oh, she's not," Hardvak replied. "Harding said she's just a few miles away. Let's get Kara and Em."

"Em?" Alduin asked wondering about the shortening of the name that he'd take to using.

"What? Emilina doesn't roll off the tongue as easily. So until she says otherwise, I'll call her Em."

"Because…..it works better?" Alduin asked.

Hardvak tilted his head. "Well yeah. I guess. Why?"

"Nothing." Alduin quickly replied marching away. "Let's move out."

"Sure thing, general." Hardvak groaned with sarcasm. He turned back to the scout. "Be seeing you, Lace. Give Rayara and the others my regards if you see them before I do." He finished with a wink before following Alduin.

"Ok….." Lace said still not quite understanding what Hardvak meant. Talk to a dragon? Could dragons talk? If that was the case….. She stopped her thinking then and there. That was above her pay grade and she didn't need to waste time giving it any more thought than she already had.

Well, this was a fine kettle of fish. Hardvak thought as he stared upon what looked like the remains of a long ruined temple. From what little remained of what Hardvak thought was a mighty sight to see, he managed to piece together that the architecture seemed similar to Skyhold. "Kara? Em? This temple elven?"

"Ancient elven. Yeah." Kara replied taking in the sight herself with hardened eyes and a somber tone. "These things are all over the Plains and get more numerous the further south you go."

"Ah. So our dragon's hid behind some elven ruins." Hardvak sighed. "Any reason?"

"I'm no dragon expert, but this place is pretty isolated. Maybe she likes her peace and quiet." Kara replied scanning through the temple for anything of value that hadn't already been stolen away. Her eyes lingered on a broken statue of a wolf and it caught Hardvak's attention.

"You're not a fan of being here are you?"

"Look." She sighed turning back towards him. "I'm not some Dalish girl who cries herself to sleep thinking about something that died centuries ago." She looked back over to the statue. "But it's still a bit sad, y' know? Seeing something that used to be so grand now withered down to this."

"I got ya." Hardvak nodded in understanding. "You two can stay out here. Alduin and I will see to our dragon."

"You sure?" Kara asked concerned for her new boss but relieved she didn't need to be any closer to such a beast.

"Yeah. I'm not quite sure what to expect from her and in those cases, I like to face them alone." Hardvak explained.

"Then why bring Scales?" She asked.

"Trust me. He won't take no for an answer." Hardvak replied. "You and Em be careful. With any luck, we'll be back shortly."

"Pick up the pace," Alduin ordered from behind the Nord. "She can't be that far ahead."

"Just what in Oblivion are you in a hurry for?" Hardvak barked now up to his ankles in water. "It's not like she's going anywhere."

"You said to get there fast. This was your idea, remember?" Alduin replied grabbing clutching the straps of his bag with renewed force as he looked around. "And I'm not that big an admirer of swamps."

And a swamp it was. For nearly twenty minutes the pair had to wallow through the wet forest just to get around a huge rockslide that had blocked off another path through the ruins. And despite him usually being the one for scenic routes, this time Hardvak would've preferred the shortcut.

"Well, that makes two of us." Hardvak shot back. "Damn places always give me the creeps."

"Oh, the great Dovahkiin is scared?" Alduin chuckled.

"Hey, you'd be too. If you encountered ghost children and then a centuries-old vampire nearly carved you up and fed you to his dinner guests." Hardvak grumbled.

Alduin tilted his head at the Nord's words. "That sounds like quite a story. Was this the Daughter of Coldharbour you spoke of?"

Hardvak chuckled stopping in his tracks. "No. This was before all that stuff with Harkon. This was back when I was just some idiot with a sword and a smile." The smile he wore faded as he remembered the exact specifics of his time in Morthal. A family burned alive, the restless spirit of a child who needed his help to truly rest. It wasn't exactly a happy story and to this day he wished he could've arrived in that town sooner. But he did what he could to help and at the very least he gained a close friend in the Jarl.

"So what's changed?" Alduin asked moving past him.

Hardvak's voice lost some of its energy as he followed. "I got older." Looking to Alduin's back he took notice of the pack he still clung to. "So, what exactly's in there? You never let it out of your sight." He asked eager to talk about the only thing Alduin seemed to value in his new life.

"Something that….." Alduin paused as if trying to think of the words to describe what he was feeling. His head drooped slightly as he replied. "Something that I need to see to believe."

Hardvak made special note of that kind of response and the pair kept moving forward.

It wasn't that long before Alduin spoke again. "I'm starting to wonder if that scout was lying to you."

"She has no reason to. She said the dragon was here." Hardvak replied his feet still splashing every time he took a step.

"Really? Do you see or hear anything that sounds remotely like a Dovah here?" Alduin asked gesturing all around them.

Keeping quiet for a moment and scratching his chin, an idea popped into Hardvak's head."She could be sleeping.".

Alduin's annoyance shifted to disbelief at the answer. His eyes widened and he took in a deep breath "That's….."

A loud lumbering groan echoed through the swamp sounding suspiciously like a snore.

"…Entirely possible." Alduin finished. Hardvak laughed at the timing and at the sign of a break. He spotted an exit from the swamp just a few feet away from them that led to a large open clearing. Still filled with water but significantly fewer trees dotting it.

Once free of the trees and moving past a statue of a Halla. Hardvak came to the creature."All right. Let's just see how our girl loo….." Hardvak's voice caught in his throat at the sight. In front of the pair maybe a hundred and fifty feet away, lay the single biggest dragon he'd ever seen.

She was maybe three times the size of the dragons back in Skyrim, a true colossus if he'd ever seen one. Her scales were a strange, almost alluring fusion of purple and bright orange, and as she breathed, tiny blue sparks crackled from her nose, lasting only a few seconds before fizzling into smoke. She lay curled up in a ball, not unlike a cat or dog, lying on a small island well away from the fetid swamp water. Her position made her look oddly cute...but it also gave them a stellar view of her scarred back and wings. This dragon looked as though she'd been fighting all her life. Claw marks ran up and down her spine, and she had a few burn marks, probably from mage-craft. Scattered around the area were the skeletons of much smaller dragons, these much smaller than even the dragons of Skyrim; they were closer to horse size. Hardvak guessed those were all that remained of the drakes he'd heard about back in Greyguard. Small, he mused, was the right word.

"Mother of Talos…" Hardvak breathed nearly falling over at the sight of such a creature. As his mind raced with thoughts that stopped his movements, Alduin trudged on towards her. His eyes going blank as if he was moving on instinct. Once he stood about fifty feet away, Alduin knelt down into the water and took off his pack he'd carried with him since the pair came down from the mountains. Still not waking the creature, he reached inside.

Snapping himself out of it, Hardvak quickly moved up toward Alduin choosing to move a bit to the right and place himself on a small island. As he tried to figure out what exactly Alduin was doing, the former dragon king pulled out what looked like a large stone from his pack and cradled it in his hands as if it were a newborn. Hardvak's mind raced at the realization. Worth more than three months haul. Alduin keeping a constant eye on the thing. It all made sense. What else would Alduin value other than his own skin? Maybe, one of his own kind. Had the legendarily cruel and power-hungry Alduin just helped reunite a family?

Alduin took a silent breath as he continued his walk through the water and closer to Stormrider who still hadn't woken up. Or at least hadn't attacked them yet. Finally, he stopped as he stepped out of the water and onto her island. Placing the stone or egg if Hardvak's guess was right at her tail.

Then with his head to the ground, he spoke perfectly in his native language. "Zu'u Sahvot Daar Los Hin."

Hardvak recognized the words. "I believe this is yours." That pretty much confirmed it. As he finished the words, Stormrider's eyes flashed open revealing two shining yellow eyes that peered directly down towards Alduin. Alduin looked up towards the creature and the pair simply stared at the other for what felt like ages. Then, Stormrider's eyes shifted to what Alduin had brought her. Her tail lifted slightly into the air and fell across the egg. Pulling it under her and away from Alduin. But that's not what Hardvak took special note of. No, his mind was on a different topic. Like why wasn't she talking back?

Once her egg was safely tucked away. The yellow orbs fell back on Alduin but Hardvak could feel something different this time. As if a cold fury were building up behind them. The sparks from her nose began to grow and Stormrider's breath had hushed. He knew where this was going.

"Alduin. Back up." Hardvak ordered taking his own pack off and rummaging through his various scrolls. Alduin's somber gaze never left the dragon as Stormrider lifted her head and opened her mouth. With a loud rumble, his hairs began to stand on end as a bolt of electricity looked to be arising from her throat.

"Alduin! NOW!" Hardvak yelled at the Argonian to no avail. As if he were stuck in a trance and not seeing what was about to happen. Finally grabbing one particular scroll from the bag. He poured his magic into it and took off towards his companion just as a shower of sparks rained down upon him.

It was a quiet cloudless night in the Forgotten Vale as Gelebor strode across the veranda of the Inner Sanctum. The cold wind rushing across the mountains around him and the smell of frozen pine and lake water rushing up from the valley to meet his senses. He took it all in with breath and smiled. Even after so many centuries, it was a feeling he still treasured. The scent of smoke soon reached him and his smile grew even more. He looked down to see one of the many camps of the Betrayed littering the entrance to the Sanctum. They were gathered around a fire, roasting what smelt like an elk. Murmuring to each other in their own broken language that he'd yet to fully figure out. Their progress was going along well. More so than he ever could've hoped for, and it was thanks to a Nord of all people. A Nord who'd been a welcomed visitor ever since their first meeting.

A roar in the distance reached his ears and his gaze turned to the north. He moved out on the very same terrace where his brother had met his end years earlier. Gelebor peered into the starry sky to see where the sound had emerged from and spotted the source. A large winged creature that seemed to almost shine under the moonlight flying towards the Temple. The dragon let loose another roar as it flew overhead. Slowing down with each wing flap before finally landing just a few feet away with the force of a small earthquake. Gelebor moved from his perch down towards the creature as another figure leaped down from its back. His smile faded somewhat when he noticed he was alone.

"Was your search fruitful?" The Snow Elf asked the figure. The man moved away from the dragon and whispered something in dragon language before the beast took back off into the air blasting the pair with wind from its wings and swooped down into the valley below.

"Not in the slightest." The man replied flipping his hood back and ripping the scarf from his face, With his face clear Gelebor could see the man was tired and frustrated. Bags curled under his dark emerald eyes, showing he hadn't slept in days. The rest of his body was cloaked in a black fur armor set similar to that of the Skaal on the island of Solstheim. "If he was there, he's long gone."

"Gone," The Paladin whispered. "But to where? Akavir? He did seem rather too curious not to visit that place one day."

"No." The man bluntly refuted. "If he were there, I'd at least be able to feel his presence." The man clenched his gloved fists and walked up to the Snow Elf's side peering over the Vale and into the westward mountains. "He's just gone. As if he's vanished from Mundus all together." His voice rose yet again. "It doesn't make sense!"

"Could he be dead?" Gelebor asked, considering the alternative.

The man looked over to him with a stare of disbelief. Gelebor had to admit, his time abroad really hadn't helped his appearance. His Nordic face still looked freshly scared with burn marks stretched across his already dark cheeks and chin where facial hair might've once grown. His eyes were sunken in, and across his nose rested a long scar that stretched from his forehead to his neck. "Do you really need to ask that? After what you've seen him do?" The man answered.

"We must consider every option if you found nothing of interest in Atmora," Gelebor replied.

The man unclenched his fists with a sigh. "I did find some sort of Dwemer device seemingly modeled after an Oblivion portal but nothing I did ever made it work."

"I see." Gelebor cast another glance to the camps below him "I am sorry your quest didn't lead you to him. But there is some news from the underground that you should be made aware of." The man perked up at Gelebors words, raising an eyebrow. "War has once again returned to Tamriel. The Aldmeri Dominion has launched an invasion of Skyrim."

The man scoffed. "That hardly seems like any problem of mine." Gelebor sighed at the man's indifference. He had potential, and a great deal of it; but Auri-El preserve them both, it was sometimes very hard to see it. He sent up a silent prayer for patience as he continued "I also hear that word is spreading for all allies of Hardvak to meet near Whiterun. Sooner rather than later."

The man looked back to the elf with surprised if cold smile. Seeing for the first time Gelebor's white-haired elderly wrinkled face, pristine white armor with flashes of ruby cloth visible under its openings along his arms and legs. "Don't tell me you're leaving the Vale."

Gelebor nodded." I am."

"Why now?" The man asked back.

A sad smile grew upon the Paladin's lips. "For centuries, I thought my duty was to protect the last bastion of my kind. To worship Auri-El in the way we always had for the rest of the time or my death. Then, after I had lost my brother to the Daedra, visitors arrived in the Vale. One, in particular, told me If I want my kind to live, and for the worship of Auri-El to continue I need to show the world I still care about them. To help them, even when they don't ask for it."

The man's chuckle grew surprisingly warm. "Son of a bitch got to you after all." Gelebor nodded as the man took notice of the Betrayed camp below him. "Good thing your Falmer are actually starting to prove reliable. It's is interesting to see that such pitiful creatures could start healing that quickly."

"Heal isn't quite the right word for it," Gelebor replied crossing his arms. "What the Dwemer have done to my people will never quite be undone. But Hardvak's efforts have fostered a better understanding and have given me and they hope for the future. A hope that I hesitate to say also came from you."

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm glad someone is making good use of Mora's knowledge." He went silent as he looked up towards the moon. "All friends and allies of Hardvak huh?"

"That is what I have been told. Though, I have to ask if you count as either."

The man chuckled with a scratch of his bald head. "Perhaps I don't." He ceased his scratching and looked back the Paladin "But I owe him a debt. And since he's gone. I'll have to make do with those who follow him."

Gelebor's gaze softened at the man's words. Glad to hear his answer. "I too owe the man a debt. I was simply wondering if you felt the same Miraak. Your constant curses towards him made me think otherwise."

The man known as Miraak fought back a laugh. "He did ruin my own plans you know. But here we are. The last of the Snow Elves and the first Dragonborn, off to fight a war that the last Dragonborn can't. Who would've thought?"

Gelebor could only nod in agreement. There several preparations to make and it would take time for the Betrayed to mobilize but they would be ready for the war when it arrived. He just hoped Hardvak's other allies in Skyrim were doing the same


	14. Stormrider

"WULD NA KEST!"

Alduin felt something metallic slam into and grab him. He was pulled out of the way of the lighting and onto one of the many small islands safely away from the water. Before being dropped to the ground.

"You stay right there!" Hardvak's voice growled out behind a set of shining Dwemer armor, just loud enough so it rose over the sparks of electricity blasting all through the area. "Put one scale in the water and you're fried."

"W-Where did that armor come from?" Alduin asked, shaking his head to try and fight nausea that came at moving at a heightened speed.

"Not now," Hardvak replied keeping his focus on the Stormrider. This always happened. Every single time, he met a new dragon it was always under hostile circumstances. Even Paarthunax, blasted him with fire the first time they met. But with this place being a supposed new land with new dragons, was it too much to ask for a less blood pumping meeting? The Dragon's attack faded and she turned her head. Seemingly intrigued at how her quarry managed to get away so quickly. Such curiosity didn't last and she let out another deafening roar. Hardvak rose back to his feet. He let out a roar of his own as his blood began to boil and adrenaline filled his body. "Don't want to talk huh? Fine." Hardvak smiled under his golden helm. "Let's have some fun."

He stepped into the electrified swamp water to no visible effect and started walking towards the beast. Lightning sparking all around him as the Stormrider reared its head for another blast. A ward flew from his fingers just as the rain of lightning came surging towards him. Protecting him from the blast as he picked up his pace. He started to go for his sword but reminded himself that he wasn't here for a deathmatch. And if he drew his blade right now, that's exactly what it would turn into. He needed to stay calm and win with his wits rather than raw strength.

With the ward still raised in his left hand. His right began to be consumed in bright orange light. He threw a ball of fire straight towards the dragon's head and with her attack still going, she could do little but watch as it exploded right in front of her eyes. Her lightning vanished as she let out another cry, this time of pain. She shook her head to regain her vision when a blast of wind hit her whole body.

"FUS RO DAH!" Hardvak yelled directly into his prey's stomach. Blasting her with so much force that it nearly toppled her. His hand began to chill and soon a flurry of razor-sharp ice shards blasted into being impaling the beat's raised legs just as they came crashing back to the ground. A quick roll to the side saved him from being squashed. Now under her wing and with her rage doubtless building, he threw another volley of ice towards the wing fully intent on making sure the beast wouldn't up and fly away. However, the action left him wide open for a swipe of the beast's tail. The mass of armored muscled slammed into his body, which while the ward negated much physical damage, sent him careening through the air and splashing into the swamp water.

Trying to block out the pain that wracked his body, A triumphant roar from Stormrider proved to be Hardvak's motivation to get back up. He rose to his feet just as another rain of lightning blasted towards him. Foregoing the ward, Hardvak allowed the attack to make contact as he charged through the blast. Letting out a roar of his own that seemed to match the dragons in power. The armor he wore wasn't quite as magically fortified as to block out all the damage that running into an electric blast would inflict but the pain that did creep through did little to stop the Nord's run. And when Hardvak's charge took him straight to the mouth of the creature, he let out another shout. "FO KRAH DIIN!"

A wave of ice rushed from his mouth and slammed into the beast. Weakening her own attack and freezing her jaws closed. Knowing the struggle to break from the ice wouldn't last long, Hardvak rolled under her jaw and towards one of the dragon's legs. Latching on to her scales as those massive wings of hers began to find use. Fanning gusts of wind all around and lifting her and him into the sky.

Alduin watched all of this is what could be only described as awe-musement. For the first time in his life, he bore witness to a dragon rising into the sky with mortal eyes. Seeing such a huge creature almost effortlessly heave herself into the air and rise higher and higher with each gust from her wings was nothing short of marvelous. More on the humorous side, he could see the fading outline of the Dovahkiin simply hanging from her leg and like a leech who had no clue what it had just bitten. The image aside, Alduin knew this was where things got interesting.

* * *

Kara wasted no time in securing her note to the crow's leg at it cawed impatiently. She was grateful the creature had managed to keep track of them amongst their travel down from the mountains and into the plains. As her only way of contacting the elvish resistance in the Plains, she had worried that no longer having a base of operations would prove to be a disaster for getting news to them. Luckily, that didn't seem to stop the creature from finding them. Her good mood would doubtless be better if her sister hadn't been annoyingly staring at her since she had called the bird to her arm.

"Don't give me that look." Kara sighed, keeping her eyes on the crow.

Emilina's gaze did not relent. "I am simply wondering if spying on the man who hired us is a wise decision?"

"Hey, have we seen any money yet?" Kara pointed out, running a finger through crow's ebony feathers. "Besides, Briala's going to need a warning if he's serious about stopping the war."

"Did he seem a liar to you?" Emilina asked back, trying to gauge her sister's judgment. "Or have you forgotten how he wiped out our last target's entire group? Not even mentioning the fact that he seems confident enough to take on a dragon with nothing but Alduin accompanying him."

Kara pulled her hand back from the creature that stood on her arm. "No." She admitted. "But if that's the case, getting word to Briala is definitely the right move. " She paused, waiting for the crow to leap off her arms. "That's if our friend here wants to take off sometime today." She lightly shook her arm in a vain attempt to let the bird now it was time to go. But it clung to her golfed arm as if were nailed there.

Emilina soon recognized the reason."It is frightened."

A loud clap of thunder reached both their ears as well as the crow's who let out another loud screech.

"What was that?" Kara looked to the sky searching for any signs of a dark cloud she might have overlooked in what had been a rather clear, sunny day.

Emilina did the same before raising her arm and pointing out a particular point in the sky. "Not a storm." She answered.

Kara opened her mouth to reply just as a dragon's cry pierced the air. Her eyes dashed towards to where her sister pointed and saw what must've been the outline of dragon Hardvak had been after, sailing higher and higher into the sky. To the point where she didn't feel comfortable guessing how far off the ground it was. When Emilina's hand fell back to her side and into a small pouch she kept to her side, Kara let out a chuckle. "Looks like he's going to have some trouble getting to it."

"Not necessarily." Her sister replied before a few *clinks* of a spyglass were heard. Kara raised an eyebrow to her sister, wondering if she had finally lost it.

"C' mon Em. No one's that..." Emilina positioned the spyglass right over her sister's eye giving her crystal clear vision of the dragon and what looked like Hardvak climbing the leg of the creature as it flew. "...Crazy."

* * *

He'd be lying if this was a stroke of genius. To climb a dragon while it was in the air when it could've easily avoided with a simple shout had not been one of his better ideas. He freely admitted it. But at the same time, it had been far too long since he had seen the world from the back of a dragon. He had found it oddly poetic that Odahviing's words to him in Whitrun years ago had rung true. His envy of dragons had only increased after he'd gone course, trying desperately to hold on as angry dragon wrangled with all it's might to try and throw him off wasn't quite the same. But he had to take his victories where he could get them as the sound of ice shattering and a new roar renewed his focus. With a grip that had been tempered by decades of climbing mountains, he moved up the body of the dragon scale by scale. Ignoring the deafening wind and occasional crackle of lightning sputtered at him by the beast he currently clung to. He reached the creature's back just as it began a series of chaotic spins. Twisting its body as it let gravity take hold to descend. Even though he'd never been afraid of heights, Hardvak let out a loud adrenaline-filled scream as he peered at a ground that got closer and closer every nanosecond. At the last possible second, the dragon's wings once again took effect. Sparing them the fate of splatting onto the ground and leaving what would've been a spectacular crater of broken flesh and mountains of blood.

After shaking off the sobering feeling of defying gravity, Hardvak's adrenaline finally got the better of him. With a newfound lust for blood, he drew his sword and began stabbing the back of the beast. Piercing its scales and cutting into her skin the likes of which no other sword ever had. When roars of pain reached his ears, his blood lust grew. His stabbing grew more erratic and with a loud cry he shoved the blade so deep into the creatures back it vanished from sight, hilt and all. With his hand now freed, he gripped another scale and took a deep breath. "FUS RO DAH!"

The blast of air slammed into the back of the dragon-like a landslide. It's wings proving ineffective against such a blast from that close. It plummeted to the ground, letting out another cry of pain. This one much louder than before. Hardvak took that as a sign that something had broke inside the creature and knew that now was the perfect time to use Dragonrend. The fight had dragged on long enough. Yet, the words never came. The battle was indeed won, but an example needed to be made. His soul demanded it.

He took another breath and expelled a different shout. "GOL HAH DOV!"

Whatever struggle was left in the beast left her was the words reached her ears. "Keep flying." He whispered forcing the beast to ignore all its current pain and continue soaring. With the fight finished, he secured himself onto the back of the creature to get a better view. The sky above still seemed as far away as before but now the ground was just as far. Under the shining sun, the rolling plains seemed to go on forever to the north and west. Far to the east, the vague outline of the Frostbacks rested, little more than distant hills from his current line of sight. To the South, sat what seemed like the beginnings of a vast green forest. After making notes of his sights and feeling the much calmer wind breeze through his helm and armor, he decided the creature had endured enough. "Land back in your nest." He ordered.

Having lost the sight of Hardvak a while ago, Alduin had taken to finding the egg the dragon had hidden away before she had attacked him. He found it amongst the bones of the several smaller dragon-like creatures that had surrounded the Stormrider, and with a disappointing glint in his eyes, took the egg and carefully placed it back in his pack. As he did so, He caught the sight and scent of a few crimson pellets of blood that began to fall into the swamp. Not long after that, the sound of battered wings and groans of pain reached his ears and he saw the once fierce dragon struggle to land back into it's home without crashing into the water. Once it did, Hardvak slid off the creature's now crimson back, his armor covered in the blood of the creature.

"Sleep." He ordered after landing in the swamp water. With a loud cry of what actually sounded like relief, Stormrider did just that. Collapsing to her side with little to no indication that she lived save for a ragged breath that emitted from the creature every few moments.

As Alduin tried to get over the fact that the dragon just seemed to do as he commanded, Hardvak suddenly collapsed to one knee. Ripping off his Dwemer helm and tossing it into the water, He let out a huge cough and blood began to leak from his mouth. He tried to force himself still and slow his breaths has he body racked with a pain that he had been suppressing. Alduin, finally noticing what was happening, rushed over. Hardvak threw up a hand to stop him from getting any closer. "It'll...pass..." He forced out. Alduin stood in front of him for a few more minutes as he watched the previously unstoppable Dovahkiin frozen in pain before it seemed to fade.

Hardvak let out a thankful sigh and wiped his lips of any lingering blood. Looks like whatever had been hitting him was getting worse, not better. He looked back to Alduin with a hollow smile. "I guess that must've been a joy to see."

"What happened?" Alduin asked inching closer to the Nord as he returned to his feet. "That can't have been from this battle."

Hardvak's cold chuckle sounded alien to Alduin's ears. "I wish I knew. I've had a lingering pain haunting me since I arrived here." He looked to the dragon he had just beaten. "...Although, I can't imagine that particular shout helped things either."

"Particular shout?" Alduin asked, wondering which one was behind the man's pain.

"Remember your question?" Hardvak asked. "Where the armor came from?" Alduin nodded and he continued. "Well, when you nearly made yourself lunch. You didn't give me a lot of time to find and put on something that would make fighting a lightning dragon in a swamp easier." He started to take off the armor that he had summoned from a scroll. "So I had to use a shout..."

Alduin briefly wondered what he meant before the answer echoed in his mind as if he had just heard it. "Tiid Klo Ul..." He whispered.

Hardvak nodded as he tore off his gauntlets and splashed into the water. "Yes. And as you saw, I try not to use it all that often." He grumbled looking down to his feet and deciding the Dwemer boots could stay on. He walked over to where he threw his helmet and picked it up. "Come on. I need your help to get out of this armor." He said gesturing to a large amount of Dwemer metal chest plate that still covered his body.

The pair moved up and out of the water and to the same island Alduin had sat as the battle had raged around him. Just undo four strips under my black plate. I can handle the rest." Hardvak ordered. "And don't get any ideas. I still have enough energy to rip you in half and feed you to our friend here." He added, gesturing to the unconscious beast that lay a few meters away, its blood still dripping off it's back and into the surrounding water.

Despite the threat, Alduin did just as he was told. Once again surprising Hardvak at how the years he had spent in Thedas seemed to have changed him.

"How?" Alduin suddenly asked as the last strap came undone and the Dwemer armor that rested over Hardvak's traveling clothes and crashed onto the ground.

"How what?" Hardvak asked, letting out a tired, satisfied breath.

"How does using that particular Thuum cause you harm?" Alduin elaborated walking around the Nord and stopping in front of him. He had never used it much himself as he and every other Dov knew that shouting at the time, a force presided over by lord Akatosh himself, was a dangerous prospect. But on the occasion he had done so, no such physical ailment occurred to himself as it had done to Hardvak.

Hardvak gave a sad smile as he moved to try and ruffle out a few lingering kinks in his arm. "Imagine the dumbest thing you can think of."

Alduin looked confused by the sentence but nevertheless did so. "The World Eater being turned into an Argonian." He replied. Hardvak got a good laugh from the reply but nevertheless shook his head.

"I used it to read an Elder Scroll.

Alduin couldn't willfully keep his mouth from going agape. "Why?!"

"I know it sounds bad now," Hardvak admitted. "And it wasn't a lot better back then either but..." He stopped as a loud *pop* came from his arm, followed by a relieving gasp from the Dovahkiin. He then shook his head, turning his gaze to the water. "It's not really important. The point is, whenever I use that shout now, It's more than likely going to take a toll on me." He sent a glare to Alduin. "So DON'T make me use it again."

Hardvak took Alduin's following silence as a sign that the conversation was over and moved to finally do what he had set out to do. His footsteps splashed through the water until he came back to the creature's back. He scanned over the creature's back. Taking in the damage that had been done. His sigh did not go unnoticed by the World Eater who had followed. "You are not going to finish it?" Alduin asked.

Hardvak shook his head. "I didn't mean to hurt her this bad." He found the sword that still was lodged into her skin and gave a good strong pull of the handle. The once green sword now wore crimson as the blood gushed out from the previously covered wound. "I've got to fix her up before we can talk."

"Talk?" Alduin repeated, shocked that Hardvak's original plan was still holding. "You have a dog at your mercy, and you're letting him... she live?"

Hardvak ran his sword through the water, washing away any blood or flesh that still rested on it. "I am." He answered. His eyes fell back to Alduin. "I told you, I didn't mean for things to get this bad. I just...lost control." He briefly wondered why he bothered explaining himself to Alduin of all people. But decided that it ultimately didn't matter if he did or not. "Don't dwell on it," Hardvak ordered. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Alduin once again went silent. Pondering the words leveled at him by the man who was still arch-enemy, in what almost looked like recollection. "Try me." He finally replied. Hardvak's surprise wasn't as obvious one would expect. There was no raised eyebrow or widened eyes or even a bewildered laugh. Yet his silence indicated that he hadn't been expecting that particular reply.

A faint golden glow began to emit from Hardvak's hands which he then raised to the dragon's wounds. Cleaning them and ultimately sewing the scales and skin under them back together. "All dragons have an innate desire to dominate," Hardvak explained, remembering the words of Paarthunax. "To be the best. To conquer their foes. And as Dovahkiin, I'm no different." His frown gave a distinct impression that he didn't explicitly enjoy such a feeling. The light from his hands grew and a few loud pops from inside the creature let the pair know that the healing was going along nicely. Another few moments passed before Hardvak moved away. "That should do it. She should be back in a few minutes." Hardvak sighed, moving back towards an island and out of the water. Once there, he sat down. Crossing his legs and simply looking at the creature with an indescribable gaze.

"Most of the time I can temper it." He continued as Alduin followed suit. "If I let it run wild in a fight against many, it will be subdued for a while. But when fighting hostile dragons, that desire can be too powerful to quell." His frown morphed into a sad smile, his eyes once again falling to Alduin. "Despite me wanting otherwise, I never feel more alive than when I'm about to kill something."

Alduin shook his head. "That hardly seems like something to feel guilty over. You are a dov after all." He pointed to himself and towards Stormrider. "We all feel that same desire. That drive to be best, the most powerful, is what makes us stronger than the other races." He shifted his eyes to Hardvak. "And you love being strong. I saw it when we fought in Sovngarde. I saw it when you pinned me against that tree in the mountains. I saw it when you killed the bandits and the Freemen." His arm fell back to his side. "Why would you not want it, if you enjoy it?"

Hardvak's smile stayed though his voice grew weary. "Because I don't want to keep fighting for the rest of my life." He tilted his head towards the water and gave a laugh at how grey he looked in its reflection. "What little I have left, anyway. I want to be able to pass it on. To retire, settle down, live the simple life, maybe have a ki..." That one particular word couldn't leave his throat as his voice cracked. For a brief moment, Alduin thought he saw a faint shine around Hardvak's eyes that were quickly wiped away as he gave another more subdued chuckle. "...It's funny, isn't it? You probably don't understand what I'm talking about."

"As a dov, I don't believe I was made to." Alduin shook his head giving a brief stare to his pack."But these last few years, I've had to rethink more than a few things."

The pair sat quietly for a moment before more footsteps joined them. They turned to see the Kara and Emilina walk into the area.

"Ah. Bodyguards." Hardvak waved. "Glad you could make it."

Kara's eyes were dead-set on Stormrider, though Emilina waved back."We saw the dragon take off, fly around, land and then nothing. So we checked to see if you accomplished your goal." Emilina said.

"Is it dead?" Kara asked moving beside Hardvak.

Hardvak shook his head. "She'll be back up any second. So just relax and let me do the talking." He smiled. Kara gave a worried laugh as Emilina readied herself for a fight should it occur.

The sound of Stormrider regaining consciousness soon stole all of their attention. She jerked her head back and forth trying to shake off the haze that lingered over her. When it finally ceased, she turned and her gaze fell upon the very person who had bested her.

"You ready to talk now?" Hardvak called out to her, standing back to his feet. "Cause I really don't want to put my armor back on."

Stormrider head tilted at the human. An action that Hardvak recognized as confusion. Which was a huge step in the right direction? "That's right. We're not here to fight you. We just want to talk." He said pointing to Alduin, Kara, and Emilina. "Friends. Tinvak" He said switching to the language he had often used when he spoke to Paarthunax. "Mu Ni Lan Wah Krif." "Tinvak"

Stormrider's eyes drifted from Hardvak to Alduin then back to the Dovahkiin. It let out a rough, tired groan but still no words he could recognize.

"Okay. Alduin, did that sound like anything to you?"

Alduin shook his head keeping his stare at the Stormrider as it towered over him and the Dovahkiin. At any moment it could rain down another blast of lightning yet the idea seemed less likely now. "Tinvak," Hardvak repeated slowly growing annoyed with the lack of a reply. Even the most stubborn dragons back home would at least let out a word by now.

_"__**Why does he keep repeating that word?**_"

Hardvak froze as the deep, jagged, voice rushed through his ears like a river. It held a power that might've outclassed Alduin in his prime yet there was something different about it. It was just a hair higher-pitched than the former World Eater.

He smiled. Finally, they were getting somewhere. He opened his mouth to continue but then realized she hadn't opened her own. The voice had seemingly come from nowhere. "Alduin, did you hear something?"

"Other than that yell? No." Alduin blinked looking at the Dovahkiin. "Did you hear anything?"

"I..." His eyes widened as he came to a possible conclusion. He quieted his mind and thought of a phrase. _"Stormrider, can you hear me?"_The dragon blinked twice and let our a hiss, her eyes scouring the swamp for a new creature. _"Stormrider, down here." _He repeated in his mind, waving up to the creature She finally took notice her eyes glaring into him and crouching down so her head rested right in front of him.

"**_You..._**" She surveyed the Nord in front of her with a newfound interest in her eyes that wasn't too far removed from eyes of Paarthunax when they first met on the Throat of the World decades ago. _**"...can hear me**_?"

"_Yes._" Hardvak smiled. _I am called Hardvak_" He tapped his chest. _"And this is Alduin_."

He pointed to his Argonian at his side who looked to be growing only more confused by what was happening. "Dovahkiin, what are you doing?"

"I'd like to know as well," Kara added.

"Talking," Hardvak answered. with a hushed tone that meant 'be quiet'. He looked back to the Stormrider. _"And you? What are you called?"_

She tilted her head, confused by the question**"I have no name."**

No name? That was disconcerting coming from a dragon. Back in Skyrim, the name was the highest point of honor for a dragon. It was their gift from their father Akatosh and they frequently flouted it whenever they could. To hear that this one didn't have a name, a different world or not, was a bit of a shock._"Very well."_ Hardvak sighed. _"Would you be fine if I called you Stormrider?_" Such a name was good enough as far as he was concerned.

"**_Stormrider._**.." She repeated the name, lingering on it for a few moments as if to hear the echo in her mind. **_"It is acceptable_**."

Hardvak smiled. "_Excellent. Now that we have introductions out of the way...__Why did you try to kill us?"_

She shook her head in annoyance and let loose a snarl towards Kara and Emilina. **_"I have not had positive dealings with your kind._**"

Hardvak's hand sprang up at the elves to remain calm as he looked back to the scars that covered her body and he understood. _"I see. So, you would kill us even if we returned your child?"_

Storm's head veered right back over to where she had been resting before the pair had arrived. Then back to Alduin whom Hardvak had already guessed had taken it. "**_Child..._**" She whispered, her gaze to Alduin softening. Alduin instinctively moved to step back but quickly shifted. Moving forward as her head stretched down to him. She gave a few sniffs as he stood quietly. He was still mesmerized by the creature even if a nervous tapping of his foot displayed some fear.

**_"Alduin."_** She said reeling her head back up and sending a glare to Hardvak. _**"He is a dragon?"**_ She asked.

Hardvak's eyes widened at the question and the implications it meant. How exactly could she tell that? Did he still smell like a dragon? Did dragons smell the same to each other? _"Why would you ask that now? After you nearly roasted him?"_

**_"He did not reply to me." _**She clarified.**_ "Yet now I can sense now that his soul is that of my kind."_** Her eyes narrowed on Alduin.**_ "And he cares for my child as it were his own."_** She gestured to the piles of skeletons that surrounded them. **_"Much like the others once did."_**

Once again, sending Hardvak's mind racing at the implications. Here was a dragon, incapable of physical speech yet able to communicate telepathically. Telling him that Alduin, the World Eater himself, had been acting like a father. **_"Then there's you..."_**

Hardvak's mind paused his mental journey and looked to Stormrider with a new interest._ "Me?"_

_**"Yes."**_ She gave what might've passed for a nod. She once again leaned her neck down towards Hardvak. _**"You are strange. In my life, I've only ever been able to see the minds of my own kind. " **_She gave another snort._** "You look and smell like your kind yet you can hear and speak to me as if you were one of us. While Alduin cannot."**_

Hardvak had no choice but to chuckle This was strange for him as well. He'd be lying if he said he'd expected this. A female dragon, bigger than anything he'd ever seen, not having a name and seemingly only able to talk through the mind. If he had to guess, he could hear her because...well he was still the Dovahkiin. Looks like that might actually count for something in this new world. But this whole situation did raise the question. If he could hear her, why couldn't Alduin? Even if he looked the part of an Argonian, Stormrider clearly still viewed him as a dragon. Maybe being some such a far off land meant that communicating between the pair would be impossible. He'd have to give that some more thought in the future.

He tapped his knee and let out a chuckle._ "Well Stormrider, I regret that we got off on the wrong foot. I did not mean for a fight."_

"**_Why are you regretful?"_** She asked back. _**"I have felt your power and recognize it as equal to my own. You will make a fine mate."**_

"That's great. I need you..." Hardvak stopped as his brain began to fully register those three final words "...Huh?" He spoke aloud.

"Finally cluing us in on the conversation?" Kara asked with crossed arms, keeping her eyes on the dragon. "If it is a conversation actually going on, and not some sort of bizarre attraction. Hardvak turned his head to her so she could glimpse the strange contortion of horror his face made. Causing her to grow one of her own. "By Mythal, it is."

Alduin spent the next minute switching his gaze from Stormrider to Hardvak and vice versa before letting out what Hardvak guessed was the first genuine laugh of his entire existence.


	15. Gathering for War

* * *

_"Keep your eyes closed."_

_"Hardvak…."_

_"Keep em closed and just follow the sultry sound of my voice," Hardvak said stomping the ground so she could hear where he was._

_A small smile graced Serana's lips. "Hardvak I can hear and smell everything up to fifteen feet away, nothing you've got is going to surprise me._

_"Just humor for a few more seconds." Hardvak pleaded. "Besides, I've been with you long enough to know I can surprise you whenever I damn well feel like it."_

_She kept following his footsteps, keeping her promise not try sneaking a look at just where they were going. Hardvak had always been a bit odd since they met but this seemed really out of character for the rather straight forward Nord she'd known since he awoke her from her millennia-long slumber. The pair marched through the empty wilderness that was Whiterun Hold until his hand rested on her shoulder._

_"Wait right here."_

_Serana sighed and crossed her arms. "You know you've built it up too much now, whatever I see I'm just going to be disappointed."_

_"Will you just trust me?" Hardvak asked back. "For Talos' sake, I try to do something nice and this is the thanks I get."_

_"Oh, so you were being considerate by dragging me out into the wilderness and not telling me where we're going?"_

_"Glad you're catching on. Now just wait one more minute please." Hardvak ordered._

_"Fine. Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven…." Her smile grew when she heard Hardvak's annoyed grumble._

_"Woman, will you stop being so literal and open your eyes now?"_

_Serana did just that opening her mouth to give out a reply but whatever words might've come out jammed up in her throat. In front of her, nestled just behind the trees like a long-forgotten jewel. Stood a large two-story rustic log cabin, resting just on the edge of Lake IIinalta, right before flowing into the White River. _

_Serana looked to see Hardvak's gigantic grin. "I know. I know. Not one of my bigger works, but I like it."_

_"When did you start working on this one?" She asked as one of the only friends in her life joined her in staring at his newest accomplishment._

_"Not too long ago." He said scratching his beard, trying to remember when exactly he got the idea. Ever since the day he arrived in Skyrim, he had always wanted to build a home close to Riverwood. The little hamlet had always held a special place in his heart as the first real exposure to the province he would grow to call home. Yet, the years rolled by and his desire for a cottage in this area had been left wanting. True enough, world-ending events, civil wars, and a myriad of other things would've taken anyone's mind away from such a thing but Hardvak had always felt annoyed at never having the time to work on this one thing. Then Serana appeared into his life. And as he learned more and more about her, he decided he had waited long enough. So whenever he wasn't on a quest or attending jobs of kingly importance, he spent whatever time he could at work on this little gem._

_And now, here it stood. Practically gleaming under the setting autumn sun that shone through the red and yellow leaves that still clung to the branches of the trees that surrounded it._

_"You certainly outdid yourself." Serana smiled under her hood and looking to him with a raised eyebrow. "Who's it for?"_

_"Why obviously it's for Arngier and Delphine for when they work out their differences, who do you think it's for?" Hardvak asked, lightly tapping the back of Serana's hood._

_Serana's laugh did nothing to stop the gesture but it did warm Hardvak's heart. "You're giving me a house? Out in the middle of nowhere?" She stretched out her arms for emphasis at the lack of any visible civilization._

_"Riverwood's just a few minutes down the road," Hardvak replied pointing at the nearby river that headed downstream. "And besides, you hate people anyway."_

_"I do not," Serana said._

_Hardvak raised an eyebrow."Remember how long it took you to even look at the Dawnguard?"_

_"They hated me first!" Serana scoffed at the recollection._

_"The Greybeards?" Hardvak said crossing his arms and suppressing a laugh at the memory of Arngier's face when he brought his friend to High Hrothgar._

_"It wasn't my fault, they didn't want to talk to me." Serana defended._

_"And Riften?"_

_"…." Serana shifted her feet and looked away. "I can explain."_

_"You insulted the entire Black-Briar family and then stole from the Thieves Guild." Hardvak laughed. "Karliah, no less."_

_"She had it coming!" Serana wined before imitating the infamous Thieves Guild leader."I blend in completely with the shadows" Serana scoffed. "Sure you do."_

_Hardvak's raised eyebrow bounced off her stoic face until both began to crack. Soon the forest was filled with laughter. When the pair calmed back down, Serana noticed something new in Hardvak's eye. Something that she'd seen so little of that it almost seemed unnatural. Nervousness?_

_"So, what's wrong with it?"_

_"What's wrong with what?" Hardvak asked back a little too quickly. "The house?"_

_"Anything." She said crossing her arms. "You're nervous about something." He gave a frown as if her sentence was an insult._

_"Nothing's wrong with it." He defended with a scratch to the back of his head and a noticeable crack in his voice. He was hiding something._

_"Hardvak, what's wrong?" Serana asked, dropping her smile in case something serious was about to drop into her lap. He tapped his foot nervously in the grass before sighing._

_"Fine, you got me. You want to get married?_

_"I knew you...you…Huh?" Her words froze in her throat and her eyes went to the size of dinner plates as the realization hit her._

_Hardvak barely contained a chuckle at how quick she went silent. With the sunset covering the forest in a hazy orange and red, he took her hands with his own. "I'm serious. You want to get married?"_

_Her body seemed to be as frozen as her brain. "W-Where'd t-this come from?" She managed to work out. _

_"I've been mulling it over," Hardvak whispered, peering into her eyes. "Serana. You know I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me. So I'll ask again. Do you want to get married?_

_"You're a king, Hardvak." Serana reasoned. "Once people realize..."_

_"I'm not king anymore." He interrupted. " I called a Moot a week ago. The Jarls have full control over their own territories again."_

_There wasn't a hint of deception in his eyes. No overabundance of humor either. He was being perfectly honest. She turned her face to the side. "You...You know I don't care for temples."_

_He shook his head and turned her face back to his. "I'm not talking about some ceremony. Just a promise." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something that dazzled under the setting sun. "Between you and me."_

* * *

A cold wind smashed into Serena's cloak as she walked down the stony road that led to Fort Greymoor. It was a cool crisp night in Skyrim, the kind where no cloud lingered overhead and the famous northern lights that dazzled so many danced through the sky better than any trained acrobat. And on the long, lonely roads of Skyrim, such a sight always did wonders for the spirit. But for Serana, all they did was remind her of the man who wasn't here to enjoy the sight with her. Even more so, when she glanced to the solid blue Stalhrim ring that wrapped around her finger.

"You ok?" A concerned, energetic voice said nudging her leg.

She turned to her furry four-legged companion who nudged her again and smiled. "I'm all right Barbas."

The Daedric dog gave a nod and a friendly bark. "Good. Can't have Hardvak meeting you, after all, this time only for you to stare off into space."

Serana's smile dimmed at his words. "I told you, he's not the one who called the meeting."

"Doesn't mean he won't show up." Barbas pointed out. "He has a habit of turning up when you're not expecting it."

While he wasn't exactly wrong, Serana still felt it was best not to ask for miracles. She gave him a pat on the head and smiled. "Let's keep moving." She said, restarting her path down the stone road through Whiterun hold. Barbas followed suit bounding right next to her, seemingly content with the night air though she knew he would rather Hardvak were here as well.

Barbas was one of Hardvak's oldest and most loyal friends. While you could normally just chalk that up to just being a dog, Barbas also held a powerful connection to Clavicus Vile, a deceptively cunning Daedric Prince. Hence his ability to talk. But rather than go back to live with his master after their initial adventure was done, it seemed Hardvak's charm had rubbed off on the dog and Barbas decided to stay in Tamriel with the Dragonborn and continue their adventures. So much so, that when he and Serana had traveled together in their war against her father, he had been one of the few who had been a constant companion to her. And as such, had gained Serena's undying friendship.

Despite that, it didn't make her asking this question any easier. Serana's strained breath alerted Barbas to her incoming words.

"Barbas, what exactly happened after I left?" She asked.

Barbas' head droop didn't slow his walk but it did give Serana another reason to feel guilty. "Nothing good." He replied. "For a while, he just sat in his chair. Didn't talk, Barely ate or drank. Nothing. I tried to cheer him up but...Well, you know how annoying I can be." Barbas sighed.

Serana's guilt grew with each word from the dog though she made no visible confirmation of such allowing Barbas to continue.

"Then, one day. Some weird guys in masks came by." Barbas growled out. "They blasted down the door and tried to kill him and me. Yammering on how he was a false Dragonborn or somethin'..." He frowned as he looked to Serana. " After that mess, he dumped me with your mother and took off after whoever sent them. To Solstheim, I think."

Solstheim. That name had lingered in Serana's head for eight years since she heard that the Dovahkiin had traveled there. As per the norm, dragon skeletons piled up and not too long word got around that something big had happened on the island. When she eventually checked it out, long after Hardvak had returned to Skyrim; she was given more questions than answers. A large dragon priest temple adorned with the bodies of long-dead beasts, a tribe of Skaal morning the loss of their leader, and whispers of a Daedra's work all over the island. It didn't seem like a good place to linger.

"After that, he just sorta drifted around. Helping whoever asked, and...trying to find you." Barbas sighed, hoping Serana wouldn't take it that hard. By the frown on her face, he could tell that she was. "He'd stop by every now and then to check up on me and your mother but..." Barbas paused. He'd been droning on about what Hardvak had been doing that he almost forgot about the woman who asked. "Why did you stay away?" He asked, switching the subject to her. "

"I..." The words stuck in her throat as wiped away any tears that were beginning to form. "...I don't know." She let out a struggling sigh. " I didn't plan on it being so long." She weakly defended. "I guess I just lost track of time."

Barbas opened his mouth to say something in response before freezing and giving a few rapid sniffs. "You smell that?"

The sentence reluctantly dragged Serena back to the present as a new smell reached her own nostrils. She looked up to see a figure ahead of them, going the same way, but moving in a slightly aimless fashion: wavering from side to side of the road, as if drunk...or perhaps just easily distracted. He was thin but wire-muscled, his frame still visible through his tattered winter clothes. He was obviously no warrior, carrying nothing but a dagger at his side. In other words, he'd make for a nice snack.

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time for jokes. She could save that for the Thalmor.

"Good." He barked and gave a sniff. "He doesn't have a bad scent. And he's going the same way as us. Want to go talk?" He asked. She didn't even have to answer as Barbas took off after the stranger. Serana had to hold back a chuckle as she remembered that he was somehow directly related to a Daedra.

She followed the dog right up to the man's side. Barbas circled him and gave a few playful barks as the mans stopped to pet him. "Good doggie."

The words were delivered with almost childlike innocence. Much to Barbas' appreciation and Serana's curiosity.

"Wandering the roads at night is a bit dangerous don't you think?" She asked, hoping the man wouldn't panic when he noticed the glow of her eyes. Much to her surprise, he gave no indication that he knew what they meant.

"Roads are a bit scary at night." The man nodded. "Lady has pretty eyes." He gave a polite smile. "Travel with Naarfi?" He asked.

Naarfi. Serana smiled as she remembered Hardvak telling her about his first trip to Ivarstead and came across a poor man who had lost his sister and his mind. A man who was supposedly beyond help and doomed to a life of misery and loss. A man whose name was also Naarfi. "Sure." She said.

Barbas barked approvingly at the decision and the trio kept going down the road. Naarfi himself didn't seem to care much for starting conversations. Putting Serana in the rather strange position to initiating them.

"So, you on your way to Whiterun?" She asked. Naarfi shook his head.

"No. Naarfi go to Fort Greymoor. Help Friend."

Serana had to hold back a laugh before she remembered this poor man was probably incapable of joking. Instead, she gave a sad smile. "Hardvak, you mean?"

"Friend," Naarfi replied enthusiastically. "Friend helped Naarfi find Reyda. Helped Naarfi say goodbye."

"And you heard he needed help?" She asked.

"Yes." Naarfi nodded. "Friend need help. Go to Greymoor to help Friend." Naarfi gave a sharp nod.

A surge of pity swelled in Serana's stomach. The man's care for Hardvak was genuine but she knew where this meeting was ultimately going to lead. And someone like Naarfi didn't belong on a battlefield.

"Naarfi." She said. He looked over. "You don't have to come you know. Hardvak wouldn't want you to get hurt on his account."

Naarfi just shook his head. "Friend need help. Naarfi help friend."

"Well, Hardvak's got lots of friends," Serana explained. "Many of which are able to help him more than…" She paused as Naarfi stopped and turned to her. He looked to be contemplating what he wanted to say before speaking.

"Friend has lots of friends….." He paused as if recounting a memory that stuck to the back of his mind. "...Naarfi doesn't."

Just then, Serana saw a spark go off in Naarfi's eyes. The sign of ultimate loyalty to someone who treated you like you were worth something. He wasn't going to stop or turn around unless someone killed him.

She laughed and extended a hand to the man. "Well, Naarfi has a new friend. Serana."

Naarfi looked at the hand and then back to Serana's eyes as if he were memorizing them before accepting it with a smile and giving her a surprisingly firm handshake. "Friend."

The road to Greymoor went quietly after that. With Barbas leading the way, and Naarfi not far behind, Serana had to remind herself that the two week time period she gave out was not yet half over. There might not even be anyone at the fort yet. And even more disturbing, none may come at all. She shook her head, trying to wave off the doubt. Hardvak had been king of this land on top of being a good person who helped anyone he could. Surely that had to count for something. And sure enough...

When the trio arrived, Serana looked out in the distance towards what should've been a dimly lit fort in the distance and saw what could've been confused for a large wildfire. She saw was hundreds of blazing torches all wielded by what looked like an entire army. Men and women of all types and ages, many of whom Serana had never met stood, sat, or moved along the path to fort Greymoor. Those who weren't visible sat in pitched up tents that sprawled all around the fort. Wanderers, bards, teenagers, orphans, warriors, mages, mercenaries, city guards, thieves, caravans, pilgrims, every type of person one could ever encounter was there. All going about their business buying armor, buying weapons, testing weapons, testing armor, practicing spells. All in all, it was a giant mess that put a smile on Serena's face.

"See, I told ya word would get around. " Barbas barked with a new energetic wag of his tail to emphasize his excitement. A sight Serana hadn't seen since she told him of Hardvak's disappearance."You owe me some horker."

"Fine. I'll get you some once this whole thing is over." Serana said patting Barbas on the head before trudging on forward. Naarfi waved goodbye to his new friend and vanished into the crowd. Hopefully to find himself some better clothes. Serana thought. Skyrim was no place to wander in nothing but rags, even if they were once from a fur coat.

Passing by dozens of people wasn't that hard. Most simply ignored her and those who greeted her with waves and glances of acknowledgment. A feeling which after all these years, she still wasn't quite used to. Though she guessed fighting against her own kind to save the world had something to do with it. When she got to the fort's walls, she was stopped by the sight of a few familiar faces.

"Look who came crawling out of her hole." A deep gravelly voice spoke instantly putting her on edge.

Serana knew who such a voice belonged to and sighed. She kind of hoped he would've refused the call. But as she took in the sight of maybe twenty or so of the best trained, best armored Dawnguard she'd ever seen, she took back her hope. She blinked to one helmeted member who stood in front of the group. Meeting her eyes with a hard unbroken gaze that she could feel from behind his helmet. "Glad to know the years haven't changed you Isran."

Isran removed his helmet at the mention of his name and stared straight into Serena's eyes. She hated when he did this. Staring past her and into her soul as if looking for anything that would give him an excuse to kill her. Not going to be intimidated, she returned the stare in equal measure. He'd gotten older since the last time they'd seen each other. His once pure brown beard was now as white as the snow on Skyrim's mountains. And his hate-filled chestnut eyes had dimmed somewhat with age. Perhaps with fewer vampires to fight over the years, he had finally learned to relax a bit. Though knowing him, that might've been pushing it.

"I could say the same thing about you" He moved towards her like a hunter stalking his prey. Eying her as if she was going to move to kill him any second. "Still get your urges?"

"You know I do." She replied masking her growing annoyance with the man remarkably well.

"And?" He stopped directly in front of her his already freezing gaze growing colder. "Ever act on them?"

"Not in a while." She replied taking a step of her own towards the man who stood two inches taller than her. "But now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit thirsty."

The pair stood in silence for a moment as a few onlookers stared worriedly at the scene between the two warriors. Their scared expressions were put at ease with Isran's gesture. He extended his hand. "It's good to see you Serana."

"Likewise. Isran." She replied accepting it. The two of them would never be the best of friends, but there was a mutual respect that came from fighting together in war. And that was more than enough for her.

"You are alone?" Isran asked.

"If you are referring to my mother, she decided to stay at Volkihar," Serana replied. "I know that probably hurts your feelings but she apologizes." She looked back to the other Dawnguard who each began to remove their helmets. There were plenty of new faces among them but it looked like the old guard was still kicking. Gunnar and Sorine flanked their boss, both looking like they'd seen more exciting days but weren't going to complain about it. The pair smiled and waved at their old unlikely comrade as Isran continued to speak.

"We were a bit surprised when we heard Hardvak's call for assistance," Isran said beckoning her over to the group. The pair sat down on a few empty crates. "You two haven't called on us since Volkihar."

"We didn't think you'd want us around," Serana replied gesturing to her eyes.

"You, sure." Isran freely admitted. " But Hardvak…"

"The bastard always had a way of keeping spirits up in Fort Dawnguard." Gunnar interrupted. " Without him there, the place just isn't the same." Serana's head bent slightly at his words and he quickly added: "We miss you too, by the way."

Sorine's chuckle was followed by a sigh from Serana. "Thanks, but I know exactly what you mean." She kept her eyes to the ground. "It isn't the same without him.

"So, he isn't here then?" Isran asked.

Serana shook her head. "No. Erandur is the one who called this meeting." Serana

"Erandur. The Mara priest?" Isran asked, vaguely recalling such a priest had saved Dawnstar from a Daedric lord years earlier.

Serana nodded. "Yes. The pair took it upon themselves to call you to Skyrim's defense.

"Pair?" Sorine repeated. "Who's the other?"

A hush soon fell over the surrounding crowd of people and Serana turned to see a particular pair of ebony armored footsteps responsible. Multitudes of people who had come to the fort went stone silent at the sight of the legendary fighter known as the Ebony Warrior. Behind him, three of the most famous band of warriors in Skyrim. Whiterun's Companions. First, Aela the Huntress looking, and smelling, exactly the same as the day Serana had first met her. The two shared a mini stare down that hinted to their rather complicated history as Aela followed Kalrod into the fort neither one breaking contact before the door shut behind them. Following them, wolf armored brothers Farkas and Vilkas. Farkas nodded in her direction, a simple greeting from a simple man as he walked into the fort while the latter moved over to her.

"Serana!" He replied clasping her on the shoulder in the way he had always done. "I was wondering if you might've left the continent altogether." He smiled.

Serana matched the smile. "Good to see you to Vilkas. You're looking well."

"I hope you didn't mean that in an appetizing way." He joked.

Serana shook her head. "C' mon. You know me. Dog tastes like dirt anyway." She chuckled. "Have you met Isran?"

Vilkas shook his head and looked over to the Dawnguardian with curious eyes. "So, the famous Isran. You're looking ancient."

"Mind your tongue wolf." Isran snapped clearly not a fan of the Companion.

"Well, never mind then." Vilkas sighed crossing his arms. "You know you wouldn't have one that war with Harkon without us. Right?"

Isran grumbled his response under his breath. A bark from Barbas put the three attention back on him.

"Guys. Let's go." He called out Serana while pointing his head towards the door.

"Did that dog just talk?" Vilkas asked with widened eyes.

"Did _you_ really just ask that?" Isran replied telling his group to wait back here as he, Vilkas, and Serana passed through the inner yard behind the walls which stood guarded by a mixed group of war veterans both Stormcloak and Legion alike. All standing perfectly still and await orders from what she assumed was Kalrod.

Stepping inside, the three were greeted with about two or three dozen people. More than likely the leaders of the other men that waited outside. Captains from what looked like each hold and patrons of famous clans such as Snow Shield, Silver Blood, and Shatter Shield wandered the halls, speaking to each other with more respect than one might've assumed. Even the Greymane and the Battleborn, who to this day still hardly spoke to each other in Whiterun now stood side by side making plans for the arrival of their enemy. One of them motioned the three over to the stairs. "The Warrior and the Companions are up there." Thorald Greymane said.

The trio nodded and moved up towards the meeting. There, at the center of the fort, stood a group of Skyrim's most distinct warriors and leaders of it's most powerful factions. Brynjolf of the Thieves Guild. Cicero of the Dark Brotherhood. Eola of the Namira Cult. Aela and Farkas from the Companions. Tolfdir, Archmage of the College of Winterhold. Erandur of Dawnstar. The Ebony Warrior himself. And most unsurprisingly, the most powerful Jarls in the Province. Thongvar Silverblood of Markarth. Maven Blackbriar of Riften. Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, of Whiterun. Brunwulf Free-Winter, of Windhelm. And Jarl Elisif of Solitude. Each of which eyed Serana with hostile suspicion.

"Vampires, cannibals, assassins, thieves. Seems like bad company for a Jarl." Thongvar Silverblood groaned looking around at the assortment of characters he found himself with. "Even more so for a king."

"Former king." Maven Black-briar reminded. "And don't act like such company is beneath you, Thongvar. I know you used the Namira cult to take care of your little Forsworn problem."

Eola licked her lips as the eyes fell to her. "Now that was a feast." She turned to Serana. "Surely you can attest?"

Serana didn't offer a reply, lest she somehow upset someone here but did offer to change the subject. "What did your *people* do after clearing out the Reach? Hardvak lost contact with you so he never told me."

"Draugr," Eola answered with an unnerving smile. "We needed something else to feast upon without any misunderstandings."

"And that's tasty for you?" Farkas asked in what sounded like a curious tone. Eola tilted her head.

"Not initially. I hated the taste when I first started. But then I met our lovely king and..." She droned off seemingly lost in a fond memory before snapping back due to a stomp from Serana. "...And after a chat with the mysterious Gourmet, came up with a recipe that made them delicious."

"Fascinating," Tolfdir added with an elderly chuckle. "I often wondered why his fascination with skin tasting spells vanished."

"Seems a bit too strange for me, lass," Brynjolf said with a shiver.

"If we can please focus." Balgruuf the Greater bellowed trying to bring the group back to the topic at hand. All eyes fell to him. "The Thalmor will be arriving any day now. And we need a plan."

A single clap rang out. "Congratulations Balgruuf. You can point out the obvious." Thongvar growled. "Of course we need a plan. But what should really concern all of you is the whereabouts our king?"

"I never thought I'd agree with Silver-Blood," Elisif added sending a wary glare his way. "But he is right. If Hardvak called this meeting. Why is he not here with us?"

"He...He won't be joining us." Erandur's voice answered. Speaking for the first time since the discussions began. "The task of saving Skyrim has now fallen to us now."

A wave of shock swept through the room at the news. Shouts and curses followed and it didn't take long for things to really spiral out of control.

Thongvar inhaled as rage bit into him. "I brought my men here under the strict impression the Dovahkiin had called the meeting!"

"Of course you did Silver-Blood." Maven replied tapping her the nails of her fingers on the table that sat in between them. "As did I and every other Jarl present. Now silence yourself." Maven ordered, narrowing her eyes at the Jarl of Markarth.

Serana had nearly forgotten how much the role of Jarl fit her personality. She had been calling the shots in the Rift even before her ascension. To the point where she could stare down her equal in the Reach and he would be the first to blink letting out a low growl but indeed going quiet."Now then." She continued. "If Hardvak is indeed missing. What is the possibility that he was taken by the Thalmor?" Maven asked.

Cicero let out a cold chuckle."Cicero believes that Astrid tried to do that once...He did not take it well." He laughed snapping his gloveless fingers

"Thank you assassin but I need to hear from those who know him...Better." She glared towards the Companions, specifically the Huntress herself Aela.

Aela shook her head. "The Thalmor aren't exactly known for their humility. If by some miracle the Thalmor had captured Hardvak we'd know it. As would every other person in Tamriel."

"And you?" Maven asked towards Serana.

The eyes turned to her next. She sent a glance towards Aela but nodded in agreement. "I agree."

"So where would he most likely be if not captured?" Balgruuf asked scratching the stubble on his chin. "Surely, he's heard about the war reigniting."

"Atmora." It was little more than a whisper yet it seemed to echo off the walls. Every Jarl present turned to the Ebony Warrior who up to this point remained silent standing in the corner of the room. The sound of sliding metal followed as he shifted his visor towards the group so they could see he was speaking to all of them. "At the request of Emperor Titus Mede."

"Why would the King bother with the wishes of a dying old man?!" Thongvar asked with clenched fists at his side. "Skyrim is independent!"

"He asked Hardvak for help!" Aela shouted back. "If you actually knew him, you'd know he rarely refuses a genuine asking."

Thongvar inhaled, ready to let loose on everyone there when an elderly chuckle appeared. Everyone turned to see Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone hobble into the room. "Be at ease Huntress," Idgrod said pointing her cane towards Silver-Blood. "Thongvar is right, in this instance."

Serana smiled at the display. Even as the years passed, she still spoke with an authority that matched the mightiest Jarl. A sight that was more than a little odd considering Morthal was always looked on as Solitude's little sibling. She hobbled up right next to Serana so she could get a look at everyone who stood here. Once she had finished her observation, she blinked and let out a sigh. "It does seem a little odd that the King of Skyrim met with the Emperor of the Empire before vanishing to Atmora. Even if the request by the Emperor was genuine." She shook her head at the complicated mess that arose from his absence. "Besides, If he's not here who's going to tell the giants?"

"The what?" Farkas asked. Unknowingly speaking for everyone else. Idgrod pointed out the window. Everyone moved to get a better view and hopefully see the creatures. When they saw no such towering figures out in the distance. They looked back to Ravencrone. "Of course they are not going to come this close to this many people." She laughed. "They are waiting at the base of the mountains near Riverwood."

"How many?"

"Fifteen," Idgrod said rubbing her temple. "At least that is what I counted in the vision."

"Vision?!" Maven repeated with a frown. "You tell us this without seeing it for yourself?"

"My visions from the Divines are never wrong. And rarely this clear." Idgrod defended with a tap of her cane. "They await the Dragonborn."

"Which brings us back to our original problem." Brunwulf crossed his arms. "Without him here to lead, how are we supposed to know who's in charge? No offense to any of you, but I'd have an easier time getting fish to sing than try and get a unified vision for Skyrim's defense from you lot."

Serana couldn't disagree. Everyone here, from the Jarls to Naarfi, had arrived at Hardvak's supposed call. The plain and simple fact was they needed the Dragonborn if they were to have any hope for true unity when the enemy arrived.

"I will take command," Kalrod spoke. Everyone in the room turned to face him. "Aside from the Dovahkiin, I'm the only one whom everyone out there seems to recognize. And I am the only one who has stayed out of this province's politics. Unless you want Isran to lead this gathering?"

He gestured over to the leader of the Dawnguard who immediately shook his head."I'm already leading a group of my own. I don't need a larger one."

"Brynjolf?" Kalrod asked.

The thief shrugged. "I'd like to try it but I'm guessing no one here wants to listen to a professional thief." Murmurs of agreement were his answer.

"What about Cicero?" The jester dressed assassin asked. "He might be a good leader."

No one even acknowledged the statement.

"Then it's decided." Balgruuf pointed to Kalrod. "The Ebony Warrior will be tasked as High Defender of Skyrim until Hardvak's return. Are there any oppositions?"

When no one voiced their objections, Kalrod nodded. "Good. Then we have work to do." He turned back to Brynjolf. "What does your contact say about the Thalmor's movements through Hammerfell?:

Brynjolf smiled for the first time since arriving. "That the Redguards are making them pay for every inch of land their taking. They bought us a few days. But they can't be relied on for longer than that."

"Where will they be arriving?" Serana asked.

"Falkreath seems the most likely explanation," Brynjolf replied looking around. "Should we be worried that its Jarl isn't here?"

"Dengeir's excited for a fight." Balgruuf rubbed his temple in annoyance as he remembered a letter he got from his southern neighbor. He says he will meet the Thalmor head-on."

"And drag everyone in Falkreath with him." Brunwulf spat. "The man's an idiot."

Kalrod smiled beneath his helm. "We might actually be able to make that work in our favor." He turned to Balgruuf. "You will send some guards to evacuate any citizens in the area. Bring them to Whiterun if necessary."

Balrgruff nodded but that still left Falkreath's Jarl unattended. "And what of Dengeir himself?"

"He can engage if he wants," Kalrod replied. "But when he loses, We'll have him draw the enemy into the Reach." His finger tapped the rocky drawings of the map that sat on the table. "From there. We'll have the battle in our favor."

"How?" Thongvar asked. "We could lose them as easily as the Forsworn in those hills."

Kalrod's gaze drifted to the Daughter of Coldharbour and the Huntress. "Leave that to Serana and Aela."

"What?" Both women said at the exact said time.

Kalrod's gaze didn't shift as he continued. "You two are the only ones still alive who met with the leader of the Greybeards with Hardvak. You need to get him on our side if we're going to have the advantage." Aela and Serana shared another glare. The animosity between them was palpable. "Unless of course, one of you can resurrect the Lioness," Kalrod asked. "I'd much rather trust her with this than the two of you."

That sentence hit both of them harder than either one wanted to admit. Ending the glare, and causing each to bow their heads.

"I thought not." Kalrod sighed, disheartened that he had to bring up the fallen warrior to make the two focus. "I'd get going if I were you. We don't have much time."

"I'm still confused." Maven spoke with crossed arms. "The Greybeards are supposed to be above such things."

"I know this may sound odd to your ear Maven, but it's actually none of your business," Balgruuf replied looking back out the window to the crowds below. "We should just focus on training and mobilizing those who came with us. We'll need a standing army ready for when they arrive."

"I'll entrust that to your captains and war veterans," Kalrod said. "And I don't want any old Empire or Stormcloak debates going. We're fighting for Skyrim now." He let out another sigh as he thought back to Hardvak's ship vanishing over the horizon as it left for Atmora, wishing that he had gone with him when he had the chance. "For better or worse."

* * *

The Jarls left the room quickly. Eager to get to work and just get away from each other. Serana and Aela did the same working their way past the crowds of people and towards the westernmost part of the fort. Once they were away from the would-be army, the pair were stopped by Idgrod, who had somehow managed to beat them to it. Barbas sat at her side clearly enjoying her presence.

"A dark mist surrounds you two." Ravencrone sighed tapping her cane in frustration. "Frankly, I'm amazed how such a nice man can have such questionable tastes in women."

"How do you expect us to respond to that, Jarl?" Aela growled out. A swift smack to her forehead with the Jarl's wooden cane ceased the action. leaving the Huntress with a red welt square on her head and a giggling Serana barely holding back her laughs.

"Honestly," Idgrod answered touching her cane back to the ground. "By admitting neither one of you deserved his affection."

Serana's head drooped. "You don't need to tell me that."

Huntress's growl deteriorated when she saw the action and she looked back to the Jarl with a somber nostalgia in her eyes. "Me neither."

"Good," Idgrod replied with an affirmative tap. "But you do need to hear this. I have had a separate vision. One that involves the Throat of the World. And a warrior fighting dragons."

"Hardvak?" Serana tilted her head. Fighting dragons where his dragon-friend Paarthunax called home didn't seem right. But the odds were still there.

Idgrod shook her head. "No. The man I saw did not have his face. But he was strong." She frowned. "Very strong."

Serana and Aela looked to each other concerned. "Thalmor?"

Idgrod peered down to the ground as she remembered. "I'm not sure. He seemed...different, somehow. As if he were not a part of Nirn at all." She looked back up to them. "We must be wary, children. I sense forces beyond us are at work." She gave a knowing look to the pair before toddling off back to the fort.

"Well, that's comforting." Aela sighed, stretching her arms. "You think her visions are true?"

"If they came from anybody's else's mouth, probably not," Serana replied cracking her neck. "But Idgrod has little reason to lie. And from the sound of it, Hardvak talked to her more than either of us realized."

Barbas barked in agreement, stretching his own paws for the journey ahead. "Yeah. I like her."

"Right." Aela's eyes ignited with a new energetic fire as a dark power began to course through her body. "So, to Ivarstead then?"

Serana nodded. "Sure. If you can keep up, dog." A dark power of her own began to take hold and she began to hover a few inches off the ground.

"Don't try me, bat," Aela growled out before the full transformation took hold. Her mortal body faded and a wolf-like one took over. Extending her limbs and elongating her face. Serana's body contorted as thin wings shot out from her back. Her previously pale body turning blue and her face shifting to one of a Master Vampire.

With a howl and a snarl. The pair charged off into the night. Moving at speeds that would make the fastest horse jealous. Barbas wasn't far behind rushing as fast as he could trying to catch up. All three were intent on meeting Paarthunax once again, as well as seeing who this new figure from Maven's vision would be.


End file.
